Our Uncle Thorin
by Teddy1008
Summary: When Kili and Fili get into mischief, there's only one person to get them out of it! Uncle Thorin, of course! WARNING: Contains spanking.
1. One

**Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to Tolkien **

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'm starting a new story (a Hobbit story). I promise I'll work on my Harry Potter fanfic, Apprenticeship as well! Enjoy the first chapter. Sorry if I get some facts wrong. WARNING: This is a spanking fanfic. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin!"

Thorin sighed in exasperation as twelve-year-old Kili ran up to him, wailing. Thorin picked him up. Tears were glistening on Kili's face and Thorin wondered what it was this time. "What is it, little cub?" he murmured, stroking his nephew's hair.

Kili and Fili were brothers, and they were both orphans. Their father had died when Kili was one and Fili six. He had been fighting bravely in battle, and had given his life to save Thorin's own life. Their mother died soon after Kili was born, due to fatigue and illness. Thorin had adopted them, and had been taking care of the two mischievous brothers since. Honestly, he had felt even better after he had adopted them, for he was not that lonely anymore.

"Fili's being rude!" Kili wailed. "He called me a brainless slug, and told me to shut up and go away!"

Thorin sighed in exasperation. His oldest nephew had been in a bad mood lately, and it seemed that he was taking it out on his brother. "Fili!" he called. "Get over here!"

The seventeen-year-old Fili appeared, frowning deeply. Kili glared at Fili, sniffling.

Fili bit his lip and glanced warily at Thorin. Thorin felt a flash of disapproval. Good. At least he knew he was in trouble. "Explain."

Fili's eyes traveled to the sniffling Kili, then back to Thorin before dropping to the ground. "I didn't mean to," he said softly. Thorin merely raised an eyebrow and Kili burrowed deeper into his uncle's lap. "I just ... I just got annoyed." Fili's tone became defensive. "He was annoying me, Uncle Thorin! He kept saying ..." Fili's voice trailed away.

Thorin tugged Fili closer with one hand. "Yes?" he prompted.

Fili bit his lip, then muttered, "It's nothing."

Thorin eyed him. _Yes. I'm sure it's nothing_. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Fili and Kili were close, closer then most brothers were, though they did have the occasional fights and arguments. Still, at times of trouble they defended each other, even if they were in an argument. Fili was most likely trying to protect Kili from a sore bottom. "Really?" he murmured.

"Yes, Uncle Thorin," Fili replied promptly.

Thorin leaned forward and eyed Fili sternly. "Fili, are you lying to me?"

Thorin saw Fili swallow hard before answering, "No, Uncle."

Thorin raised his eyebrows warningly. "Are you sure?" At Fili's nod, he continued. "Heed me well, Fili. Should you ever lie to me, I will not hesitate to warm your backside. I do not condone lying. Now, I'll ask this once more, and only once more. Are you lying to me?"

Fili opened and closed his mouth for a few moments. Kili made a few sounds as if he wanted to interrupt, but at Thorin's warning tap to his bottom, he wisely kept his mouth shut. "No, Uncle Thorin. I'm not," he said at last.

Thorin was disappointed. It was obvious his nephew was lying to him, but he had at least expected him to tell him the truth after his warnings. It seemed Fili was feeling more daring than he usually was.

Setting Kili down, he tugged Fili over his lap. Fili fell onto his lap, landing with a soft explosion of breath. Thorin pulled down Fili's breeches down. Fili was frozen, breathing ragged as Kili backed away, chewing his bottom lip. Thorin knew this would be difficult. Fili was a stubborn and proud young dwarf; it would take a long spanking for him to shatter. But when he did, he was always truthful.

Thorin surveyed his young nephew, laying on his stomach on his lap. With a deep breath, Thorin raised his hand up to about shoulder height, then brought it down with a CRACK! Fili and Kili both flinched. Thorin knew it pained Kili to see his brother like this. Thorin began laying down hard swats onto Fili's bottom. Fili remained stubbornly quiet and still, unlike his younger brother.

Kili showed more emotion during a bottom-warming. Kili was easier to shatter than his brother, for the pain in his bottom and guilt for whatever misdeed he had done mingled together and forced out a quickly repentant response. Fili was much harder to break through.

Thorin paused, resting his hand on Fili's warm bottom and feeling his nephew shudder. Fili had gone limp. He knew what his nephew was doing. He was trying to distance himself, trying to detach his mind from his slighty-hot bottom. Then he would not feel the swats.

Thorin sighed. This would not do, it definitely wouldn't. He braced himself, then raised his right leg. He heard Fili breathe in sharply, knowing what would happen. Thorin steadily swatted the soft and sensitive undercurve of Fili's backside, the spot under his bottom cheeks. He knew how much it would throb.

Fili's hand was now twitching. A few times it shot toward his bottom, but halfway there to its destination it stopped and Fili pulled it back. "Good lad," Thorin murmured, as usual wondering at the restraint Fili had, unlike Kili.

When Thorin landed an extra firm swat, Fili bucked and then let out the first whimper. Thorin nodded. Ah. Better. He aimed another one, with the similar force, to the soft and pink undercurve once more, and the young dwarf let out a low sob. "Do you know why you're in this position, my dear little lion?" Thorin asked quietly as he forced himself to lessen his spanks.

"Yes," Fili rasped out, his voice steadier than had Thorin assumed it would be.

"Then, tell me, nephew," Thorin prompted. "Why?"

SWAT!

"AHHH!" Fili flinched, then sputtered out, "Lying. I lied to you."

"Indeed." Thorin paused for a moment. "Lying is one of the most worst deeds one can do, little one. It pains me to do this, but it pains me even more that you have lied to me."

Fili broke out in a fresh wave of sobs. Thorin looked down. Fili's bottom was a pretty shade of red, and he knew he should finish up soon. But not yet. The dark hurt inside of Fili was not gone yet.

"Will you ever lie again?" he prompted.

"N-nooo, siiiirrrr," Fili sobbed out. "S-sorry! Really, really sorry!"

"Are you?" Thorin said with a frown. Fili nodded frantically. Thorin hummed thoughtfully, then rested his hand on Fili's head, gently raking his hand through the light hair that fell across his nephew's face. "I think you're sorry I caught you."

Fili turned his head to look at his uncle. Thorin almost _melted_ at the look on Fili's face. Fili's face was flushed from crying, and his eyes were filled with tears. He hesitated, then stammered, "U-uh huh."

Thorin grimaced. It was his fault, he had not made himself clear. He rested his hand on Fili's bottom and his nephew shuddered. The unshed tears leaked out and Thorin wiped them away with his thumbs. "I mean, I don't think that you're sorry for lying to me, being rude and insensitive and arrogant to your brother. I think you're sorry that you're getting this spanking because I caught you."

Fili bit his lip, chewing it. Too late.

"AHHHH!"

"Answer me."

"AHHHHHH! Y-yes, U-Uncle! OwOwOw! S-stop, pleeeeaase!"

Thorin paused again, and said softly, "Tell me what you are sorry for, little lion, and then we shall be done."

"B-but, you already kn-know," Fili began to protest. "AHHHHH!"

"Answer me, little lion, before I give you another deserving swat on your bottom."

"S-sorry for l-lying t-to you," Fili rasped, finally seeming to submit. He gasped and buried his face into the palms of his hands. "S-sorry to K-Kee for b-being mean. W-was naughty."

Thorin landed one last swat before ending it. It was light, but it still made Fili cry out and jerk. He gently drew his nephew into an embrace and Fili snuggled into it. "Are you going to tell me what Kili said to make you so annoyed?" he murmured softly, rocking him.

Fili sniffled and shuddered. "He threatened he would tell y-you that I-I disobeyed you when you told me last week that I should do the studies you gave me."

Thorin shook his head in exasperation. He reached out with an arm and pulled Kili closer. "Sorry," Kili offered softly. A tear leaked out. "I was just bored."

"Mmmm." Thorin drew him into the hug. "Are you two going to apologize now?"

"S-sorry, Fili," Kili whispered. "Didn't mean to."

"It's all right." Fili mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Thorin couldn't help but grin. Then he drew both boys into a warm embrace.

* * *

"Mmmmmmm."

"Shhh," Thorin hushed, quickly raking his fingers gently through Fili's light-coloured hair. He set his nephew beside Kili on the bed on his stomach, and Fili wriggled slightly. "Sleep well."

"Mmmmmmm."

Thorin hid a grin and turned away. Just as he was about to shut the door, a voice drifted out.

"L-love you, Uncle."

Thorin paused. Then he softly said, "Love you, too." And then he turned and headed away

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy and I update faster!**


	2. Two

**Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien**

**Hey everyone. This is Chapter Two of 'Our Uncle Thorin'. I realized last chapter, I made an error. When Thorin asked Kili if he was lying, he said 'yes', which I should have typed 'no'. Sorry about the error, I corrected it now. Hope you enjoy. As usual, spanking in story. Don't like, don't read. Happy early Halloween everyone.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Kili! Fili! Where are you?" Thorin called as he ventured into the forest. Silence. He let out a growl of frustration. Oh, when he got his hands on those little imps ...

**Two hours ago **

"Uncle Thorin, can we go into the forest today? Please?" Sixteen-year-old Kili begged.

Twenty-one-year-old Fili nodded beside him. "We promise we won't get in any danger. We just want to see what's in there. You've never let us go inside the forest."

Thorin paused from where he was working in his study, polishing his weapons as soup bubbled and cooked on the stove. He glanced up and nearly groaned when he saw Kili and Fili, looking beggingly at him. It was so hard to resist those eyes. Yet ... _they could get into danger_, a voice reminded him. _What will you do when the foul beasts in there chase after them?_

"No, I'm afraid not," Thorin replied before returning to polishing. He heard Fili sigh and Kili snarl in frustration. He paused when he heard Kili mutter something under his breath. He vaugely caught the words: Stupid, damn, mother hen. He looked up and sent Kili a look. "Excuse me?"

Kili jumped. He had obviously forgotten how good his Uncle's hearing was. "Nothing," he muttered sullenly. Thorin raised an eyebrow at him before continuing with his work. Kili watched him work for a while as Fili wandered away, obviously given up. But Kili hadn't, much to Thorin's exasperation and dismay. His youngest nephew just didn't know when to stop. "Please, Uncle," he begged. "We won't get into any trouble. Promise!"

"You attract trouble everywhere you go, little cub," Thorin grunted back, falling into the endearment that he used whenever he spanked Kili. Perhaps it was that that made Kili more insistent; perhaps he wanted to prove to Thorin that he wasn't just a "little cub". The corners of Thorin's lips twitched upwards when he saw Kili make a face at the special name, but he quickly bit the smile back. It wouldn't do to laugh.

"We don't!" Kili said indignantly. "And we don't go looking for it. Trouble just comes to us!"

"Exactly the point why you shouldn't go into the forest," came Thorin's respond. "I know you're curious, but there are some dangerous creatures in there that I'd prefer you don't meet. Perhaps when you're older, hmmm?"

"Dwalin could take us," Kili pressed as he circled his uncle.

With a sigh, Thorin straightened and warned in a soft voice, "You know full well that Dwalin is busy with work and Balin collecting scrolls for your studies. Bofur can't watch over you either; he's running the store with Bifur. Bombur is at his own shop, Kili. You know that as much as I do. There's no one to watch over the two of you to ensure that you don't get into any mischief."

"You're being unfair, you know," Kili growled before stomping away like a small dwarfling the mere age of five.

Thorin heard the door slam and winced. He would have to talk to Kili about his attitude. His youngest nephew was getting into that stage. The _You-Don't-Know-Better-Than-Me-So-Why-Don't-You-Listen_ stage. The _Everything-I-Say-Is-Correct-And-I-Don't-Care-What-You-Think_ stage. But before he went to talk, he would let Kili cool down.

And after two hours he had found Kili and Fili's bedroom window open. Explaining the reason why he was venturing into the forest. Thorin sighed and called once more, "Kili! Fili!"

Silence.

That annoying, damn silence! Thorin growled and paused to listen intently. A crack. There was a cracking sound. The sound of someone's foot snapping a dry twig. The bushes rustled, then Thorin lunged. He bowled over ... over ... "Fili?" Thorin, surprised, scrambling off his nephew, who gasped under the weight of his uncle.

The scene might have been amusing if the look on Fili's face wasn't there at the time.

"Uncle Thorin! Kili's hurt! A mountain lion scratched him and I had to leave him in the tree where the lion wouldn't get him!" Fili wailed. He had a deep scratch across his forehead and his left arm. His eyes were full of distress and fear for his brother.

"Lead me to him," Thorin ordered, scrambling after Fili, who disappeared through the bushes. "Kili!" Thorin roared. As he burst into the clearing, the mountain lion snapped its head toward Thorin and Fili.

Kili was clinging desperately from high up a tree. A mountain lion was growling and pacing underneath him. With a cry, Thorin ran and bowled the mountain lion over. It snarled and snapped at him, but it was no match for the strong dwarf and spat before limping away, obviously nursing a broken leg Thorin had given him.

"Oww! Ow!" Kili complained.

Thorin was cleaning the gash in his leg - a deep, bloody gash running straight down from his knee before stopping at his ankle. "I'm trying to be as gentle as I can, little laddie," Thorin replied as he bandaged the wound. When he finished, he wiped the sweat off his brow, then crossed his arms across his chest. Fili and Kili shrank back from the couch they were sitting on. "So," Thorin growled at last. Fili and Kili flinched - not surprising, considering the tone of their Uncle's voice.

"So," Thorin repeated. "You disobey me deliberately, even after I told you to stay inside. Then, instead of coming to find me, Fili, you decided to fight against the lion." He raised a hand when it seemed like the two brothers were about to interrupt. "No! No. You will listen to what I say first, and then you may speak."

His nephews dropped their gazes back to the carpet.

"Then, when Fili got hurt, Kili decided to help his brother - a foolish and reckless move. Then both of you went up the tree when it seemed you two could not defeat the lion, and Fili ran to me to get help." He shot another look at the two brothers. "Is that it? Have I gotten the facts correct?"

Silence.

Thorin frowned deeply. "Answer me!"

They flinched. "Y-Yes, Uncle."

Thorin sighed. He rubbed his forehead before muttering, "What am I going to do with you two?"

They remained quiet, heads bowed. "We were just trying to show you that we didn't have to be watched as if we were mere babes all he time," Kili said in a small voice.

Thorin flashed him a stern look. "Oh? Well, what you have shown me, young dwarfling, is that I need to keep a better eye on you." Thorin thought for another minute, then said, "All right. I've decided on what to do. For the next week, the two of you will not leave my sight. Not once. You need to go somewhere? I'll come with you, even if it's just to practice your sparring. You need to go to the washroom? I'll wait outside and if you're not out by three minutes, I'm coming inside to check on you."

There were instant cries of horror and outrage from the two younglings.

"No!"

"Uncle Thorin!"

"You can't!" Kili wailed.

"Can and will," Thorin replied grimly. "And that's only the first part." He met the horrified looks of the two. "I suppose you know what it'll be?" At their nods, he continued. "Youngest first," he said. "Kili, remove your coat and come here."

Kili shuffled over. He put down his coat and hesitated. Thorin, getting impatient, tugged his nephew and Kili fell with a grunt on his lap. Thorin frowned deeply before shifting Kili into position, then tugging down his breeches and pants. Kili gave a slight whimper, but otherwise remained still and quiet. Thorin laid a land on Kili's bottom and he shivered, obviously anticipating the first swat. Thorin glanced at Fili. "Remember, no interrupting," he said softly.

"Yes, Uncle," Fili replied softly.

Thorin felt another shudder pass through Kili. He raised his hand to about shoulder height. Then it dropped at a fierce speed. CRACK! Both young dwarves jumped. Kili sucked in a breath and trembled as Fili looked away. Thorin landed another swat. And another. And another. _Stubborn dwarfling_, Thorin thought fondly as his hand fell once more.

As minutes passed, Kili was obviously trying not to cry as he clenched a fistful of his Uncle's breeches. He was now squirming a bit, and every once in a while he would let out a gasp or a small whimper. And when his hand shot toward his bottom and attempted to cover, palm up, Thorin paused. He knew it was time to talk now. Kili's bottom was a dark shade of pink.

"You have until the count of three to remove that hand, youngling," Thorin murmured. "One. Tw- Thank you." He landed a hard swat and Kili bucked and cried out at last. "Why are you getting this spanking, Kili?" Thorin asked as he landed another swat.

"AHHHH!"

"Try again."

"D-disobeyed or-orders! Oww!" Kili yelped.

Thorin frowned. "And?"

"G-go-got m-myself hur-hurt!" Kili wailed, squirming. "I-I-I ... I put m-myself and F-Fee in danger!"

"Indeed," Thorin murmured. He landed more swats, this time a bit harder than usual before returning to his normal force.

"AHHHHH! B-But, u-uncle!" Kili cried out, bucking up and earning a few swats that clearly told him,_ Be still, naughty dwarfling. You've caused enough trouble already. _"D-didn't mean toooooooo! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kili wailed. "Uncle!" His legs were kicking and his body was squirming quite a bit.

A bit too much for Thorin's taste. "Hmm. This will not do."

He frowned, paused the spanking before holding down Kili more tightly. He trapped his nephew's two legs under his own. Kili was immobilized. All he could do was howl and yell. Thorin landed a swat before pausing, listening to Kili's soft sobs. He bent down and murmured, "Do you understand what you did wrong, youngling?"

"Y-YESSS!" Kili shouted. "OWWWWW!

"Are you bellowing at me, young dwarf?"

"N-no!" Kili protested, squirming. "Sor-sor ... sorry!"

"Good," Thorin murmured. He let his hand talk with Kili's backside. Then, he heard Kili's sobs. But they were different. Muffled sobs. He stopped and glanced down. Kili was biting his own coat, obviously trying hard not to cry. "Kili."

"Wha?"

"Spit it out," Thorin said sternly as he tipped his right leg up, exposing the sensitive undercurve where his legs and cheeks met. "I won't have you chewing a hole through your coat. So Spit-" WHAP! "It-" WHAP! "Out!" WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"AHHHHHH!"

Kili sobbed and kicked. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Thorin nodded in satisfaction. "Good lad." He landed another swat, though lighter this time as he took in the fiery colour of his youngest nephew's backside. "Will you ever do what you did today again?"

"Nooooo!"

"Promise?"

"Yes! Yes! P-PROMISE!"

"And you won't disobey me ever again?"

"I-I won't! P-Please, U-Uncle Th-Tho-Thor'n! It h-hurts!" Kili sobbed before going limp. Utterly limp, all spent.

Thorin inwardly tsked with sympathy before landing a last smack. Then he drew the boy up into a hug, murmuring comforting phrases to him. "Shhhh," he hushed as Kili buried his face into Thorin's tunic. "Shhhhhhh. It's all over. It's all done. You deserved it, but now your slate is clean."

"Mmmmmm," Kili mumbled, already half-asleep.

Thorin couldn't help but grin. Kili always fell asleep after a spanking.

When he was sure that his nephew had fallen into a deep slumber, he carried him up the stairs, past Fili, and placed him gently on his stomach in his bed. He dimmed the lights and then headed down to find Fili, staring at the ground.

But he looked up when Thorin approached.

Thorin merely frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Your turn."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

**Next: Fili's discipline.**

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Was it okay? Do you think Thorin was too harsh with Kili? I welcome feedback. Please REVIEW! :)**


	3. Three

**Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed :) Please review on this chapter too! As usual, this story contains spanking. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

(FILI'S POV)

It was terrifying. What was even worse was that Thorin looked grim. Too grim, for my taste. And when Thorin spoke, I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Uncle, please-"

"Now, Fili."

My mouth went dry as Thorin sat down in the very same chair he had sat on while disciplining my brother. I swallowed hard, laid down my coat and began to bend over when Thorin stopped me. "No," he said. "Keep standing."

I looked at him, puzzled, but the puzzled look that was obviously on my face turned to mortification as Thorin reached to tug down my breeches. "No!" I yelped, half shocked, half furious. "You did it with Kili another way! At least allow me some bit of dignity. You gave Kili some!"

Thorin paused and raised an eyebrow. "How did I give Kili dignity, Fili?" he prompted.

I stared at him. "He didn't have to stand still while you did it!" There was a bit of a whine in my voice and I inwardly winced. I knew Thorin hated whining. He shot me a look that made my bottom twinge. "Please, Uncle," I begged, now desperation creeping into my voice. "Please!"

Thorin seemed to consider me. "I suppose I could allow you some bit of dignity." I sighed in relief. I was about to thank him when Thorin reached out and swiftly tugged down my breeches under my knees. "But this is much faster, young laddie." And he pulled me over his lap.

I gave a small whimper and tried to get comfortable. _Comfortable? Impossible while you're in this position!_ a voice sneered inside my head. _Shut up_, I told it. I could feel my ear tips burning as Thorin shifted me across his lap. Me, a twenty-one-year-old dwarf, bare bottomed and stretched out across my Uncle's lap! He rested a hand on my bottom and I stiffened.

Thorin seemed to pause. Then he pulled me closer to his stomach, then put a hand on my head and began to stroke my hair. It was a comforting gesture, though it was still embarrassing. I wriggled once more and then froze when Thorin warned, "Stay still."

I obeyed. To disobey would be foolish and even I wasn't that dumb, though I did hesitate before doing so. I stayed frozen and nervous over my Uncle's lap as he continued patting my head. "You ready, laddie?" he asked softly.

"Y-yes, Uncle," I said. My voice was strained.

"Good lad," Thorin murmured. Then his hand left my bottom.

I tensed. I stiffened. I did all the things one should not do when the first smack was about to fall. SWAT! I gasped and choked back a cry. Thorin was not going easy on me. It burned. And the opening swats never burned this much. Not until now. _It's b__ecause you got yourself in danger, and he doesn't like that_, a voice reminded. The same annoying voice as before. I tried to ignore it. The sting in my bottom began to build into a fire. Not that intense bonfire burning, but it still burned quite a bit.

I started to squirm, and I knew it would not be long before I began to sniffle. WHAP! My entire body jerked. "Stay in position, my wild pup," Thorin murmured.

_My wild pup. _Those three words sent me into a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm-Not-A-Pup!" I snarled out as Thorin's hand fell._

_"You, my dear young twelve-year-old dwarfling, are. To me, you are my wild pup," Thorin responded as he swatted me._

_"Not!" I spat. "OWWWW!"_

_"Your tone, pup," Thorin told me._

_I bit my bottom lip, hard. Blood. I could taste blood in my mouth. Thorin suddenly stopped and looked at me closely. I was chewing on my bleeding lip, struggling not to cry. Thorin sighed. "Fili, no biting."_

_"Sorry," I mumbled through my gritted teeth._

_"And don't grind your teeth either, my wild pup," Thorin told me._

_"Yes, sir," I said clearly._

_"Good lad." Thorin let his hand fall again, hard. I cried out and bucked violently. My hand flew back and covered my blazing bottom. "One."_

_"Noooo!" I cried out. "No counting!"_

_"Two. You have until the count of five, youngling," Thorin warned._

_"Nooo! No!" I wailed stubbornly. "Hurts! Won't let you!"_

_"Three."_

_"NOOOO! Shut up!"_

_"Four. And don't you speak to me like that."_

_I merely cried out as he landed a swat, just on the curve of my bottom, for my rudeness. I kept my hand there, though my mind was screaming at me to move my hand. "Won't," I sniffled, stubborn. "Won't. Won't, won't, won't, won't, WON'T!" I shouted out._

_"Five. Very well." Thorin raised his right leg, exposing the sensitive curve._

_"Oh, nooooo!" I cried out. WHAP! "Owww! OWW! OW! OW!"_

_I pulled back my hand, sobbing. Thorin lowered his leg. "Good, my wild pup," Thorin murmured. "Very good. We're almost finished, pup. It's all right."_

_"Y-yes, Uncle," I sputtered out through my sobs._

**FLASHBACK END**

"OWWW!"

I bucked as a hard swat landed on my now fiery bottom. Thorin had just landed a particulary hard smack on the curve. "You know that's not allowed, sweetling," he reminded. "Stay with me."

"Y-yes, Uncle," I choked out. This was horrible. The fire in my bottom kept building up, until I finally threw my hand back. Thorin, thankfully didn't count this time, but merely swept it aside to the small of my back and held it there.

"Owww! S-sorry!" I wailed. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! B-Big, big sorrryyyyyyy!"

"And what are you sorry for, my wild pup?" Thorin asked in a gentle voice that contrasted with the powerful swats he administered to my bottom.

"Sorry for putting myself in danger! Sorry for dis-di-disobeying y-your o-or-orders! S-s-sorry for ... for ... OWWW! Sorry fo-for E-EVERYTHING!" I wailed out. "Sorry! S-so-sorry, Uncl' Thor'n!"

"Good lad," Thorin murmured, then stopped and pulled me up to face him. He let my sore bottom hang between his thighs as he drew me into a warm hug. "Shhh," he murmured gently, turning my sobs into whimpers. "Good lad. You were very good. It's okay now. All over."

"No," I mumbled. "Bad. I was b-bad and v-very ... I ... I disappointed you." I gulped, unable to talk as Thorin pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Shh," he whispered. "Nay, of course not. You're a very good pup. You may do some disappointing things, but you are not bad. You are very good," Thorin said softly. "Are you listening to me?"

"Mmmm hmmm," I said sleepily.

"Fili, you understand why you were disciplined?" Thorin asked as he gently stroked my golden locks.

"Mmm. Had to," I breathed.

"And why did I have to, my wild pup?" Thorin prompted as he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

"'Cause when we grow up, we have to grow up strong and ... and ..." I yawned and fell silent, unable to talk anymore.

Thorin chuckled quietly and stroked my hair. "Go and take a nap beside your brother," he said softly. He carried me up to my room, despite my weak struggles and protests at being carried like a small dwarfling.

But it felt good. It felt good to be loved like this. "'Night, Uncl' Thor'n," I murmured drowsily.

"Good night, my wild pup."

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: Please review for me! They make me happy and I update faster! What do you think? Hopefully Thorin wasn't too harsh :) I welcome feedback, but please, no flames :)**


	4. Four

**Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien**

**Author's Note: Yay, another chapter! I realized, and one of you reviewers told me, that this fic might be getting a bit too ... discipline-fic-ish. But actually, the main theme was sort of the 'caring stern uncle thorin disciplines his two nephews' ... If you don't like that, please don't read. I will try to add a bit more funnies, though ... maybe. Discipline seems to suit this fic more, though ... in my opinion. Thanks to all reviewers.**

**Chapter Four**

**In this fic, Fili and Kili are thirteen and eight.**

* * *

_Knock-knock._

The sound wasn't really a knock, it was more of a banging on the door. Thorin had gone out to buy some food, and had left Fili and Kili home, reminding them sternly to be careful and not to touch any of the weapons. Fili glanced at his brother and saw that Kili's eyes were wide. "Do you think it's Uncle Thorin?" Kili whispered. "He'll be mad at us! He told us not to touch the dangerous stuff, Fili!"

"I know!" Fili grumbled.

He glanced uncertainly at the door. _Knock-knock_, it came again, much more insistently this time. Kili's eyes were wide as he stared at the door. Unsure of what to do and half convinced that Kili was going to start whimpering, Fili gripped one of Thorin's smaller-sized swords and slowly and hesitantly headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Kili ran over to the weapons laid out on the table and snatched up a dagger. Fili reached out with a hand and opened the door. A tall figure shocked him. The dwarf was outlined by the moonlight. "Eek!" Kili squeaked. "Fili, close the door! It's a giant!"

Fili swung the sword unsteadily at the dwarf. _Clang! _The door had blocked the swing with an axe, almost lazily. "Is Thorin home?" the dwarf asked in a gruff voice.

"N-no!" And Fili slammed the door and locked it. He heard a grunt from outside, then silence.

"Do you think he's gone?" Kili whispered.

Fili shook his head, pressing a finger to his lips in a 'shhh' motion. Fili could see that Kili was trembling. He was probably terrified by now. Fili put on a straight face. He would have to be brave for his brother.

"Ahh! Dwalin!"

Thorin's booming voice nearly made Fili fall over, and Kili actually _did _fall over, narrowly missing the dagger. "Thorin," the dwarf named Dwalin greeted.

"What are you doing out here?" Thorin sounded genuinely puzzled and Kili and Fili exchanged glances.

"Ahh. I was trying to get into your house, but it seems two young dwarves have locked me out. Rather rudely, I must add."

Thorin chuckled. "Those would be my two nephews, Fili and Kili."

"Indeed," Dwalin murmured. Then Dwalin lowered his voice, and Fili had to strain to listen this time. "I come with grave news."

"Of course," Thorin's voice murmured. Then Fili and Kili's uncle cleared his throat and knocked on the door. "Fili, Kili. Open up, please. It's Uncle Thorin."

Fili bit his bottom lip, carefully set down the sword and grabbed the dagger from the floor. He put the weapons down on the table and then slowly opened the door. Thorin smiled and gave his two nephews a hug. "Fili, Kili," he said. "This is Dwalin, a friend of mine. I assure you, he is no giant," he added, seeing the terrified look on the face of small Kili.

"Hello, sir," Fili ventured.

"Hello, little laddie," Dwalin replied. "You can call me Dwalin."

"Fili, Kili!" Thorin's exasperated voice jerked the two brothers out of their staring at Dwalin. "Did you touch the weapons?"

Fili saw Dwalin's lips twitch, as if trying not to smile, and he hastily looked down from his uncle's stern gaze. Thorin sighed. He bent down and gripped his nephews' shoulders. "Look at me, please," he said softly.

Fili bowed his head even lower, feeling guilty. Thorin put a finger under his chin and gently tilted his head up, doing the same to Kili. "I tell you not to touch my weapons because they are dangerous, little ones," he reprimanded gently. "When you are older, you may start training. But not now."

"Yes, Uncle," Fili and Kili chorused.

_Knock-knock!_

Their heads jerked toward the door immediately, eyes full of curiosity. "Ahh, that must be Balin," Dwalin rumbled. He strode over and opened the door. An old dwarf with a white beard and white hair stepped in.

"Thorin," Balin greeted, bowing.

"Balin, it's good to see you. These are my two nephews."

"Fili, Kili," Balin said with a smile. "I'm sure we'll enjoy each other's company soon enough. You may call me Balin."

Kili shied away and Fili glanced uncertainly at his Uncle. But Thorin's eyes were on Kili, who had yawned. "It's ten o'clock, laddies, you should go to sleep," Dwalin commented.

Fili saw Kili's attempt to stifle another yawn. "N-no," Kili murmured as he allowed himself to be carried by Thorin. "Not sleepy. Not."

Fili sat down stubbornly, jaw set. "I won't sleep," he said. "I'm thirteen. I can stay up all day and all night." He frowned even more when he saw Dwalin and Balin's lips twitch.

Thorin chuckled. "To bed, little ones." And he carried Kili away, obviously planning to come back for Fili soon.

The room was filled with a half awkward, half comfortable silence. "Uncle Thorin thinks I'm a baby," Fili grumbled angrily. "I'm not! And I'm not sleepy!"

Balin chuckled and sat down in one of the comfy living room chairs, and so did Dwalin. Balin reached out and gently pulled Fili into his lap. For some reason, Fili didn't struggle. He immediately knew he could trust this dwarf. He just had this feeling. Balin leaned back and began to pet Fili's hair soothingly. "Let me go," Fili said immediately. He began to struggle and struggled harder when Balin tightened his grip, though not too much.

"Balin!" Fili whined. "Let me go!"

"Hush, little one," Balin murmured. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not little. Not! Not, not, not!" Fili spat back. Balin pulled him into a more comfortable position and continued rocking, despite Fili's protests. Soon, he grew still and closed his eyes, relaxing in Balin's embrace. Five minutes passed, then another five. And then Fili was asleep peacefully in the old dwarf's arms.

* * *

Balin smiled down at the small dwarf in his arms. "Such a young dwarf," he said softly, careful not to wake him up. "Full of pride and stubbornness. He'll grow up to be a fine warrior, don't you think, Dwalin?"

"Yes, brother." Dwalin was leaning back comfortably, eyes closed.

Footsteps broke the comfortable silence and Thorin appeared. His eyes widened when he saw Fili, asleep. Balin stood up and Fili stirred, but when the old dwarf gently rocked him Fili fell asleep once more. Balin handed Fili to Thorin. "What did you do?" Thorin whispered, sounding surprised. "I usually have a twenty minute argument with him just over sleeping."

"Oh, a little wisdom from an old dwarf," Balin chuckled. Thorin snorted quietly, then carried Fili up the stairs. Balin remained silent for a few moments, then said, "Thorin is very lucky to have those two, hmm, brother?"

"Indeed," Dwalin grunted.

* * *

"Kili," Fili whispered. "Kili! Wake up!"

Kili mumbled and stirred in his bed. Fili snarled softly and poked his brother. Kili's eyes blearily opened. "Hmm?" Kili rubbed his eyes. Fili glanced out the window. "It's snowing, Kili," Fili whispered. "Let's go out."

Kili frowned. "B-but Uncle Thorin says to always tell him before going outside," he said in a soft voice.

"Well, we don't have to tell him this time," Fili retorted. "Come on, get these on." And he threw a thick jacket, breeches, a hat and a pair of mittens at Kili. Once they were both appropriately dressed, Fili opened the window and they climbed out. "Oof!" Kili fell headfirst into a snowbank. Groaning, Fili tugged him out. Kili rubbed the snow off his face, sneezing.

"Shhh!" Fili hissed, glancing warily at the house. When no sound came, Fili tugged Kili toward the forest outlined in the moonlight. "Come on!" They both ran, squealing excitedly. At least, Kili did. He did not squeal, Fili told himself. They ventured into the forest.

Kili's gasp made Fili look at him. "Fili, look! A rabbit! And it's white!" Kili went chasing after it, squealing excitedly.

"Kili!" Fili protested. When Kili disappeared from sight, Fili, with a sigh, chased after him.

* * *

(Fili's POV)

I regretted this now. Out in the snow without Uncle Thorin and Kili was nowhere to be sighted. I sighed. "Kili," I called. My voice echoed through the forest. No reply. I shivered and pulled my hat on tighter as the wind threatened to blow it away. Uncle Thorin would be furious, I realized. He would spank us until we wailed and went limp, until our bottoms burned and we promised never to do it again.

"I'm stupid," I grumbled and kicked one of the tree trunks. I wandered deeper in, searching for my eight year old little brother. "Kili!"

Silence.

No. There was small sound, a small crying sound. A sound of pain. A wave of fear washed over me as I ran, wondering just what could have happened to Kili. I burst out of the bushes to see Kili, crying softly as scarlet blood trickled to the ground. There was a scratch on Kili's cheek that dripped blood. I winced in sympathy for his brother. "Kili, how many times? You don't run away like that!" I scolded, furious.

"Sorry," Kili offered, sniffling. "I wanna go home, Fili," he whined. "I want to go to Uncle Thorin and Balin and Dwalin now!" And he began crying harder.

I sighed and glanced around. I had no way of finding the track back home. "So do I, Kili," I offered as I crouched down beside him. As if to make matters worse, the snow began to fall harder and I saw Kili shivering. I took off my warm, cozy coat and draped it around my brother's body. "It'll be all right."

"No! It won't be all right!" Kili protested. "Fili, I'm cold and tired and sleepy and hungry. I want Uncle Thorin now!" he wailed.

"Hush!" I scolded. "Be quiet. Uncle Thorin will come soon enough. Just wait. I bet he's looking for us right now."

With that, I wrapped myself around my little brother and hugged him tightly, feeling Kili burrow closer to me.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Next time, Thorin will find Kili and Fili and give them their rightful discipline. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! They make me happy and I update faster. **


	5. Five

**Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien and anyone who was involved in the making of it**

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have all reviewed up until now. I hope you are still enjoying this story. As usual, fair warning: there is spanking in story. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Thorin growled as he plowed through the thick snow. "Fili! Kili!" he roared once more. Nothing. He growled again. When he got his hands on those naught little dwarflings ... He had sent out Balin and Dwalin as well, and they too were searching for the two mischievous dwarflings.

"Thorin!"

Thorin spun around. Dwalin was panting. "We found them. Balin stayed with your nephews. It seems Kili is hurt."

"Lead me there," Thorin ordered, and rushed after Dwalin. They burst through bushes and at last Thorin saw the white hair of Balin, comforting Kili and Fili, who were both sniffling.

Fili turned around and squealed. "Uncle Thorin!" He rushed toward his uncle and Thorin embraced him, hugging him tightly and closing his eyes. Then that relief was replaced quickly with another feeling.

Thorin spun Fili around and let his palm crash down on his oldest nephew's bottom. "How dare you?" he growled as his hand fell once more, even harder than the first. "Do you realize how worried I have been?" Thorin brought down his arm once more and Fili cried out this time.

"S-sorry!" Fili cried out.

Thorin glowered but his anger slipped away when Balin put a hand on his shoulder. "Thorin, calm down," he whispered. "Kili is hurt, and he needs treatment. Then you can go home, calm your temper and roast these two dwarfling's backside as much as you want!"

"Aye. Put in a good smack for me," Dwalin grunted as he picked Kili up and cradled the eight year old dwarfling.

Thorin sighed and picked Fili up. "Let's get home," he said gruffly. As he walked, he felt Fili's arms wrap around his neck and snuggle closer.

* * *

"I. Am. _Appalled_." Thorin was pacing in the living room while his two wayward dwarflings stood, heads bowed. Kili's cheek had been healed quickly by the skill of Balin and Dwalin. They were watching, seated on two armchairs near the fire. Thorin stopped to glower at Kili and Fili. "Look at me!"

Fili jerked his head up immediately, while Kili hesitated for a few moments before raising his head. Thorin frowned at them. "It is past midnight, when you should be asleep. Instead, I go up too your room and find out that the two of you are gone, your bedroom window is open and there is no trace of you left!"

"Sorry, Uncle Thorin," Fili and Kili both sniffled. Both looked fully remorseful. No. Not fully. There was a gleam of defiance in Fili's eyes. It was just a small beam of it, but it was still defiance. Fili was not fully sorry for his actions. And Thorin was positive it had been Fili's idea.

Thorin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What am I going to do with you two?" he groaned. Fili and Kili remained silent. Thorin eyed them. It would simply take too long for him to discipline Kili, and then Fili. Perhaps ... "Dwalin, Balin, a word." And he strode into the kitchen, leaving his nephews behind.

* * *

(Balin's POV)

Dwalin and I followed him and shut the door. Thorin paced for a few moments and I watched with my brother. Dwalin was grunting every once in a while and I gave him a nudge that clearly told him to be quiet. "I would like you to discipline Fili," Thorin said at last, directly to me and my brother.

"What?" I gasped and gaped at him. Spank Thorin's nephew? Spank Fili? No, no, no. It wouldn't work. Beside me, Dwalin was gaping at Thorin, unable to say anything. "Thorin, I can't!" I protested, though I kept my voice low enough so that the two naughty dwarflings wouldn't be able to hear me. "I don't have the right to-"

"I give you and Dwalin the right to discipline Fili or Kili," Thorin interrupted. He glowered for a few moments before his gaze softened. "Balin, listen. It will take too long for me to spank both of them. They should be asleep right now! It would much easier if the spankings began at similar times, instead of starting one, finishing it, then starting another."

"Then do it tomorrow!" I tried to argue. Beside me, I saw Dwalin nod in agreement.

"I cannot," Thorin stated firmly. "They will be riddled with guilt, they will dread it, and they won't be able to get any sleep." His voice softened a bit as he added, "I love them too much to make them feel that. Please, Balin, Dwalin."

I stared at him silently. "We'll do it," came Dwalin's rumbling voice. I stared at my brother, then sighed and nodded in defeat. "Just this once, Thorin," I said quietly.

Thorin gazed at me. "Thank you," he said softly.

* * *

(Thorin's POV)

It must have been terrifying for my two little dwarflings as I pulled Kili aside. "Uncle? What's going on?" Fili asked as Balin picked him up and gave him a comforting hug. "Uncle!"

I paused. "Balin and Dwalin will be spanking you this time, little one," I said softly.

There was an instant uproar. "No!" Fili snarled. He writhed in Balin's grip. I headed toward my struggling nephew and drew him close.

"Hush, little one," I said softly. Fili flung himself at me and threw his arms around my neck so tightly that I felt as if I would choke.

"I-I don't want him to!" Fili wailed as he hugged tighter. "Please, can't you do it, Uncle Thorin?"

I kissed the top of Fili's golden hair. "Shhh," I murmured as comfortingly as I could. "Fili, it's dawn. You need sleep, and to wait while your brother would get his discipline would be exhausting for both you and him. I cannot discipline you tomorrow or you will be riddled with guilt."

"I won't," Fili whimpered. "I promise I won't."

"You will." I rocked him a bit. "Fili, Balin will be fair. Don't you trust him? Don't you trust me?"

Fili seemed to choke at my words, then he slowly loosened his grip. "Very good, my wild pup," I praised. I gently handed him to Dwalin. "Be brave for me, hmm?" Fili nodded and allowed me to guide my youngest nephew away.

* * *

(Kili's POV)

When we arrived at my bedroom Thorin tugged me over his lap as he sat down on an armless chair. He slowly began to inch my trousers down, and then my pants. Thorin leaned over me and said, "Do you understand why I'm going to spank you, little cub?"

I squirmed under his tight grasp and snarled out, "Because you want to!"

SWAT!

I gasped at the incredibly hard smack. It burned and stung. Thorin leaned over me once more and rumbled, "I will take none of your cheek, little one. I shall say this once, and only once: Any more of your impertinence and I shall take you over my knee for a week. Understand?"

I nodded.

SWAT! "Answer me."

"Y-yes, Uncle," I choked out in the most polite voice I could muster.

"Good," Thorin murmured. Then he began spanking. They were light, at first, then grew in force as if my uncle was forcing himself to be sterner. Or at least, sterner than he already was. I had already decided. I was going to be stoic. I would not cry out, I would not have tears streaming down my face. I would not respond. On the fifteenth swat my plan failed. Thorin had placed that swat just on the undercurve of my little bottom, and I had cried out.

I gasped and choked back my tears, closing my eyes shut tightly. I bit down hard on my lip, determined. No sound would come out of this mouth today. The seventeenth swat was slightly paused, and the eighteenth hesitant. No more swats came. Then a shadow fell over me. There was a grunt and a sniff. I opened my eyes and saw Thorin staring at my face, bent down. He reached out with a finger and brushed the place where I was biting my lip. "Ah. This will have to stop," he said. Then he straightened up, and ...

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I kicked and tears finally began to fall. "U-uncle! Please, s-st-stop!" I begged. Thorin continued. "E-ENOUGH!" I bellowed, bucking up. "N-no more!"

Thorin raised his right leg and began spanking the undercurve. "Do you decide when this spanking ends, little cub?" he demanded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Answer me."

"N-nooooooo!" I wailed out, then hurriedly rasped, "I-I don't decide wh-when this sp-sp-spanking e-ends!"

"Then who does?" Thorin asked as he continued peppering down swats.

"Y-YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Do not bellow at me, little one. I am not bellowing at you, so please stop."

"S-sorryyy!"

"There will be a time for your apologies, little one, but not now."

I flung a hand back and Thorin brushed it aside to the small of my back and held it there. I cried and kicked and wailed and flailed desperately in vain. Thorin did not stop. "Kili," he called softly at last. "Why did you make such a reckless decision?"

"I-I don't knooooooooooooowwwww!" I cried out.

"You do know." SWAT! "Come, now, little cub. You can tell me." Thorin's voice was kind, and that made me cry harder.

"C-can't! I really d-don't kn-kn-know!" I wailed, twisting. My breath was now coming in short huffs and puffs, and I was trembling. I would soon be sobbing.

"Kili. Come, little cub. Tell me," Thorin ordered in a gentle voice.

I knew what my uncle wanted. Complete submission. Complete respect, honesty, and submission. So I raised my head and rasped out, "I-I-I d-didn't wa-want F-Fili to th-think that I w-was a-a ... a ... cowd ... coawd ... c-co-cowa-"

"Coward?" Thorin asked gently.

"Y-YESSSSSSSSSSS!" I wailed. "I-I di-dn't w-want to b-be a-a-a co ... cowd ... coard ... w-what you s-said!"

"Mmmm Hmmm," Thorin hummed. His spanks began to lighten as I broke down in complete sobs. "Little cub, I said that it wasn't the time for your apologies yet. But now, little dwarfling, what do you have to say to me?"

"S-sorrrrryyyy! Sorry, s-sorry, sooooooo soooorrrryy!" I wailed.

"Very good," Thorin praised. Then he began to rub my back comfortingly. He waited until my sobs tapered off to sniffles, then drew me up and planted a kiss on the top of my dark-haired head. "You understand why I had to do that, hmmm, little cub?"

"A-aye," I mumbled, drifting off. "'C-cause ... you l-lo-love ... mmeeeeee." And he closed his eyes and Thorin rocked him, lulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Balin's POV)

"Nooooo! I won't let you!" Fili roared the moment Dwalin let him go. "I won't! It-it's disgusting! You can't! You won't! I won't let you!"

That was what our stubborn young one kept saying. I sat and waited patiently, letting him rage and storm to let out his anger and dismay. Dwalin had crossed his arms and was watching silently. When no response came from me or my brother, Fili, obviously growing furious, grabbed the nearest thing nearby and hurled it at me. A vase shattered, narrowly missing my head. I saw Fili's eyes widen in dismay and he jerked. "Are you done, laddie?" I asked.

Fili dropped his gaze. "Y-yes." His eyes drifted toward the shattered glass of the vase and widened. "I-I could have killed you," he whispered, suddenly seeming horrified. "I could have killed you with that!"

He was trembling, eyes wide. I pulled him close. "Hush, little one," I said. "Remember, I'm a trained warrior. I've fought in battles before. I knew that vase would not hit me. I took note of its path, though I was rather shocked when it almost clipped my ear." Fili blinked rapidly. "Are you ready now, lad?" Fili gave a small nod. "Good, dwarfling," I murmured, and tugged him across my lap.

Fili squirmed, breathing ragged. I gripped his breeches and began to pull them down. "Noooooo!" Fili grabbed a fistful of his breeches.

I raised an eyebrow. "Surely you did not expect me to spank you over your breeches," I stated. Fili was looking desperate. "Does your uncle spank you over your breeches?" Fili shook his head. "Has anyone spanked you over your breeches?" Another shake of the head. "Then I see no reason to not do so like others." And I tugged him back down and pried his hand away.

His breeches were pulled down just below his knees, then his pants. His bare bottom was exposed and he gasped as cool air washed over his bottom. I patted his back and slightly rolled his shirt up. I felt the young lad trembling on my knees, and I knew how frightening it must be. I had felt the same way when my father, Fundin, had spanked me for the first time.

I placed a hand on his bottom, feeling him tense. Then I raised my arm and swatted down.

* * *

(No one in particular's POV)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Did he mutter it? No. He howled it out loud. Fili gasped. Balin's hand was hard and calloused from former battles. SWAT! "OWWWW!" Fili yelped, jerking. Swat, swat, swat, swat ... on and on it went. He quickly figured out Balin's style of spanking was very unlike his Uncle. Thorin peppered his bottom with swats in a random order, while Balin was direct and methodical. Fili quickly figured out where Balin would land the next swat, tense, try and brace against it. It would fall, then he would tense again and brace himself. So unlike's his uncle's.

"OWWWWW!"

"That was naughty, little dwarfling," Balin scolded as he swatted down hard. "No drifting off. You shall listen to everything I say, and answer every question I ask. Understood?"

"Y-yes," Fili choked out.

* * *

Fili was delivered to his bed by a chuckling Dwalin and Balin. The young dwarf was sleeping contentedly, a smile hovering on his lips as he slumbered. Thorin took his nephew from Balin. "Thank you," he said.

"It was my pleasure," Balin replied with a bow.

"A stubborn wee lad, this one is," Dwalin agreed with another chuckle. "Sleeping with quite the fiery bottom right now."

Thorin chuckled as well, then went to set him in bed.

* * *

**End of Chapter five**

**Author's Note: Please, please, please review! I hope this chapter was good. Send me your thoughts on it, and I hope Thorin/Balin/Dwalin weren't too harsh on Fili/Kili. It's just that they did something dangerous and they deserved it. You can always send me feeback, too! Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien and anyone who was involved in the making of it**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing. I hope this chapter is just as good as the others ... hopefully. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review please!**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Come here, little brother. Now!" Fili shouted, furious and red in the face with dismay. He was clutching a bar of soap in his hands.

"N-no!" Kili howled as he darted past a rather surprised dwarf who stared at them oddly. Fili growled to himself as he ran harder. Thorin had told the brothers he would be away from home for a few days and had given Fili instructions to discipline his brother _fairly_ if he got into trouble. If they needed anything, they could go to the forge where Dwalin and Balin worked.

"Kili!" Fili shouted furiously as his little brother dashed into the woods. With a growl and keeping a tight hold on the bar of soap in his hands, he ran in after his brother. "Kili, stop!" He saw his little brother trip over a tree root and he skidded. Fili slowed to a halt beside him, checked that he was okay and dragged him up by the scruff of his neck.

"No! Fili, you can't!" Kili wailed, panicking even more when he saw a small river nearby.

Fili dragged his little brother over to the river and then pushed the soap into Kili's mouth, firmly but not harshly. Kili gagged but Fili firmly held the soap in his mouth. Fili could see Kili's eyes watering and he gagged once more. He felt a flash of slight sympathy, but pushed it away. It was ill-mannered for Kili to say words like that, and Fili would not have his little brother growing up ill-mannered.

"Should you ever say anything like that again, little brother, you will find yourself with a sore bottom and in the position were just in. It is ill-mannered to curse and swear like that, and I shall not have you growing up ill-mannered," Fili said as sternly as he could as Kili rinsed out his mouth in the river water.

Kili spat out the water he had been swirling in his mouth and protested, "I'm 49! You can't discipline me like that anymore!"

"I can, and I will," Fili retorted. He softened his voice and added, "It's because I care for you, little brother." He pulled Kili close and gave him a hug. "You know that, don't you?"

"Mmm hmm," Kili mumbled as he snuggled closer.

* * *

"Uncle! You're back!"

Thorin grinned when he saw Kili and Fili run up, then stand up as solemnly as they could. He knew his two nephews were trying their best to act mature, but it was simply to awkward for their uncle's eyes. Thorin chuckled and embraced both of them in a warm hug. "I hope you haven't gotten into any trouble," Thorin remarked as they strode toward the house.

"Of course not!" Kili said, a bit too quickly.

Behind him, Fili grinned at Thorin as if to say, _Yeah, right._ Thorin bit the inside of his cheek, struggling not to laugh out loud. He sniffed a grin and Kili frowned at him. "I didn't!" his youngest nephew insist. "Really, I didn't!"

"How about we ask Fili?" Thorin suggested casually with a grin.

"No!" Kili exclaimed.

Thorin and Fili burst into laughter and Kili stood indignantly for a few moments before his lips twitched and he, too, grinned. Chuckling, they went into the house.

* * *

"Noooooooo! It'll take too long!" Kili wailed.

Fili bit his lip and sighed before sitting down to finish his meal.

"Hush, little one!" Thorin scolded. "You are 49 now, not five. Behave like the age you are." Kili glowered down at his dinner. "I understand that you are disappointed. I was hoping to go outside and have some fun as well, but it is you who has not kept up with your studies. How many weeks did you say you 'forgot'?"

"I did forget!" Kili insisted.

Thorin frowned deeply at his direction. "Kili."

Kili sighed and looked down. "Three," he muttered.

Thorin gave a curt nod. "Three weeks. You forgot, for three weeks."

"I did!"

Fili sighed and slumped back into his seat. He had been as stern as he could during the time Thorin was away, yet Kili simply did not obey him the same way he obeyed Thorin. _Hush, little brother, before you dig yourself deeper into this hole you have dug_, Fili thought sourly as he chewed and swallowed. He winced as he heard Thorin's announcement.

"For the next few days, you will stay inside and work on your studies for three hours a day. No playing, no fun, nothing, until you finish a day's worth."

"You're not being fair!" Kili spat.

"I am being very fair."

Kili opened his mouth, but Fili cleared his throat warningly and his little brother stopped. He cast his older brother a sullen look before resuming his meal. Fili glanced up at Thorin with a smile lingering on his face. They both knew how this would end.

* * *

"Can I come too?" Kili asked hopefully as Fili allowed Thorin to tighten his coat.

"Not today, little brother," Fili said. "Sorry." He reached out to ruffle Kili's hair but the younger dwarfling pulled back. The hurt must have reflected in Fili's eyes, for Kili seemed to hesitate before giving his brother a quick hug.

"Work on your studies, Kili," Thorin said as he gathered his weapons. Kili made a face at Thorin and spun around and stomped away. Fili gazed after him remorsefully. He wished his younger brother could come with him, but these were lessons that Thorin taught to his heir. As the oldest, Fili was first in line, before Kili.

"He'll be fine," Thorin said as he nudged Fili out the door.

"I know," Fili answered. They headed toward the forest, striding through the branches toward the clearing where they always sparred.

* * *

(Thorin's POV)

The first thing I immediately knew when I stepped into the house with a panting Fili was that my youngest nephew was gone. There was no sound as he set down my weapons and called, "Kili!"

Nothing.

Kili was gone. Most likely gone to fume on his own. He probably hadn't even finished his day's worth of studies. Whenever I scolded him, I always noticed Fili close by, looking stricken by his brother's consequences and attitude. It was a fact recently that Kili had an attitude - and one that I did not like. He was becoming mischievous, wayward, and arrogant. He disobeyed me repeatedly, and seemed to "forget" to do his studies every day.

Fili had told me, once I had come back from my long journey to visit some of my kin, that he had had to wash out Kili's mouth because of the foul language he had used. I had winced, remembering my own experiences.

"Uncle, shouldn't we go find him?" Fili's voice broke into my thoughts.

I considered, then shook my head as I hung up my coat. "Leave him. He will come soon enough."

Fili hesitated, then smartly nodded and headed up to his bedroom, most likely to wash away the grime and dirt and sweat. I headed toward the kitchen, knowing that my two laddies would be hungry. And one would be eating with a sore bottom. Twenty minutes passed, and then another. By then I had begun to wonder if Kili would not be coming back willfully and if I would have to go get him after all, when the door creaked. I deliberately kept my back turned as I stared out the window.

Footsteps were sounded, and a soft voice said, "Uncle?"

"Kili." I didn't move.

"I'm sorry."

I paused for a few moments, then said, "No. You aren't."

"I am!" Kili insisted.

I turned at last and glowered at my young nephew. Kili dropped his gaze. He was standing behind me, looking absolutely remorseful. He looked so guilty that I softened at once. I noticed a tear trickle down his cheek and I tipped his face up and brushed it away with my thumb. I spread my arms and Kili flung himself into my embrace. I wrapped my arms around my nephew and felt him quiver and shake. "Shhh," I murmured as he tried to speak. "Not now." I enjoyed the warm hug we shared, then I drew him onto my lap.

"Uncle, I'm forty-nine, I-" Kili began to protest, rather shakily.

I pressed a finger to his lips and planted a small kiss on his head. Kili stayed silent until I spoke. "I assume you didn't finish your studies?" I said to him, allowing a hint of sternness to enter my voice.

Kili looked down at his lap and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry."

"Hush," I said. "Save your sorries for later, little one, else we become drenched in them."

Kili snuggled closer to me and leaned his head against my shoulder. I wished we could stay like this forever, but I had to get on with it. "Kili, you know what happens when you deliberately disobey me," I began. I waited for a reply, but when none came, I continued. "You were a naughty little dwarfling today, laddie, and naught little dwarflings get their bottoms warmed."

"Noooooo!" Kili wailed, writhing in my tight grip. He flailed, arms waving and I grasped them with one hand.

"Stop that, little cub," I scolded. "You will yourself." I turned him over my lap and began to tug his breeches down. Kili let out a snarl and a rather nasty curse as soon as his bottom was bared, pale and quivering. I stopped. "Excuse me?" I said incredulously. "Were you speaking to me?" I gave him a hard swat.

Kili gasped and flinched, then lay still, quivering and letting out soft whimpers. I landed another swat, just as hard as the first one. "Answer me, little one."

Kili buried his face in his arms and mumbled something incoherently. "What was that?" I asked. My hand fell on the same spot and my nephew gasped again. "I cannot hear you, little cub. Were you speaking to me in such an unmannerly way? Who were you speaking to?"

Kili raised his head and spat out, "Nobody! Anyone! I d-don't know!"

"Mmmm." I gave him another hard spank and he let out a pitiful whimper. Then, my opening swats finished, I swatted down with less force and continued in a similar way. Kili was writhing and gasping, but not crying out. Not yet. He had been disobedient and he knew he fully deserved this, yet he did not want to submit to this.

At first, I had been fully hesitant about disciplining my two nephews. It seemed ... wrong. I was not their father, I was merely their uncle. Yet, once both their parents died, they looked up to me as if I were a father. I had still been slightly hesitant, but one day when Kili and Fili had gotten into a worst mischief possible, my hesitation had fled, never to come back.

After that, I had never paused whenever I needed to discipline them. I turned my full attention to the rosy bottom, not quite the deep crimson yet, but a dusty pink. Kili had gone oddly silent, and I hesitated before landing the next swat. I bent down, curious on why my wayward little cub was silent. I instantly felt a flash of disapproval when I saw that he was biting and gnawing his lip, an old habit of his.

There were a few tears running down his face, but he was still soundless. I stopped and brushed his lip. Kili released it and looked up at me through wide and tearful eyes. "Do not bite your lip, little one," I said sternly and warningly. "If I see one spot of blood on that lip after finishing up, then I shall turn you right back over my knee and spank until you do not even have the energy to move."

He nodded and gave a soft whimper as I continued. He slowly began to jerk and he bent his head as low as possible, burying his face in his arms. His legs gave small kicks and they strained and jerked as I spanked him. At last, he began to cry hard. His entire body shook with his low sobs. Kili's bottom was a light red; it would surely be burning by now.

It was time to start speaking.

"How are we doing, my little cub?" I murmured and lightened my spanks, for we had much to cover.

"_We_?" Kili gasped out. "_We_ are doing fine, thank you. _We _need you to stop spanking me."

"Nay," I chuckled. "You _want_ me to stop spanking you. There is a difference."

"N-no!" Kili protested, bucking up. I held him firmly over my lap as I swatted his rosy backside. "I-I-I need y-you to stop! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Do you decide when this spanking ends?" I asked sternly, spanking the curve underneath his rosy cheeks.

"NOOOOO! OWWW!"

"Your tone, little cub," I told him.

"S-sorrryyy!"

"Who decides when this spanking is over?"

"Y-you dooooooooooo! P-please, Uncle Thor'n!" Kili wailed, writhing.

I saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye and saw that Fili had joined us. He sat down in a chair and watched silently. I gave a slight nod to him before returning to Kili, who was now whimpering and gasping desperately, body quivering and shaking.

"Now, we are almost done," I said in a gentle voice as I leaned over to check that Kili wasn't biting his lip. He was shaking and crying, but his lip remained unbitten. I smiled and stroked his hair in approval. "One last question, little cub. Why did you do this naughty, naughty thing?"

"I d-don't knoooooooooowwwwwwwwww!" Kili wailed as I resumed spanking his bottom. My little wayward nephew was reaching his limit. I would have to finish this up, and finish it quickly.

"You do know," I said sternly as I put more force into the next wallop. Kili's entire body jerked before he went limp, sobbing. Despite the sternnes I felt, a hot zing of sympathy ran through me as I remembered my own spankings when I was a little dwarfling, and decided to help Kili along. "Was it because you craved my attention, little one?" I asked softly. My hand was now merely giving his bottom firm pats, but it obviously felt like swats to Kili for he was kicking and squirming and wailing.

"A-aye," Kili choked out at last. "Y-you and big brother ke-kept l-l-leaving me in the-the house and I-I f-felt lonelyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

I winced. Fili and I _had_ been leaving Kili in the house for a while now, leaving together to do kingly heir-like things. As the oldest, Fili was my heir and I had begun to train him in preperation. I knew what Kili was feeling. Jealousy. He wanted my attention, he craved my undivided attention on him and only him. I glanced over at my oldest nephew and saw the guilty, sad look on his face. "Shhhh," I murmured, drawing Kili closer to me. He buried his face in my chest, sobbing and wailing as though he were still being spanked.

"You wanted me to notice you as well, is that it, little cub?" I murmured as I let his sore bottom hang between my spread legs. I planted a small kiss on his unruly dark hair. "I kept leaving you in the house alone, and you were feeling jealous and left out. That's why you kept acting up recently, hmmm? You wanted my attention and you pushed and pushed at the boundaries I had set for you until I decided to take care of your misbehaviour."

"I dinna want a s-spanking," Kili cried softly, his sobs and wails tapering off to sniffles and soft cries.

"No, of course you don't. But at least when I spank you, my full attention is on you, hmmm?" I said softly, speaking gently to him.

Kili nodded. "Mmm hmmm. Was jealous. Had a bad, bad feeling in my chest. You dinna love me, the voice kept s-saying." Kili sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

I stared at him, aghast. Had I left him alone for so long that he had been convinced that I did not care for him, love him as equally as his older brother? Determination flashed through me. I gave him another kiss on his bowed head and he snuggled closer to me. "You may come with us from now on," I said softly. "As long as you finish your studies first. Fair enough?"

Kili raised his head and his soft chocolate brown eyes met mine. "Fair enough, Unca Thor'n."

I grinned. A spanked Kili was just adorable. I held out my right arm, the one that Kili wasn't leaning against, and said, "Fili. Come." Fili hesitated for only a moment, before darting across the room and flinging himself into my warmth. I stroked both of their heads and said, "No matter what happens, no matter what you say or what you do, I shall love you both equally forever."

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME AND MAKE MY DAY! They make me happier and I update faster. Thanks!**


	7. Seven

**Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien and anyone who was involved in it. No disrespect is intended.**

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Since we all love weekends, and it's Sunday, I decided to post a new chapter! In this chapter, Fili and Kili are going to be four and nine. Hey, if you want more stories of Thorin, Fili, and Kili, I'm writing a new story called 'Mischievous Little Dwarflings'.**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Come here, you little imps!"

Kili and Fili squealed with laughter as Thorin tickled them mercilessly. Kili kicked and flailed helplessly while Fili desperately tried to escape, choking on his laughter. "P-please!" Kili squealed. "N-no more!"

Thorin chuckled before letting them up after a last tickle. He drew Kili onto his lap as Fili gasped for air, rolling around. Thorin grinned at the indignant look on his two nephews' faces. "Not fair, Unca Thowin," Kili told him. "You is stronger and bigger, and not fair to Kili or Fili."

"It's Un_cle_ Tho_rin_, Kili, not Unca Thowin," Fili said, rolling his eyes.

Kili stuck out his tongue. Thorin grinned at the antics of the two brothers. "Play hide and seek, Unca Thowin?" Kili asked sweetly, sending his most adorable 'I'm-an-angel' look at his Uncle.

Thorin swallowed as he met Kili's soft chocolate brown eyes. It was impossible to resist, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Fili snicker at their uncle's obvious discomfort. "Only for a little," Thorin said with a sigh.

Kili squealed with joy and tapped Thorin on the shoulder, crying, "You're it!" before wriggling out of his grasp and racing away with Fili. Thorin sighed. What did he get into now?

* * *

"Kili, I don't think this is a good idea," Fili said uncertainly as they climbed up to the roof of the building. The building was enormous and tall.

"It's a good idea, Fili!" Kili said with a mischievous grin. "Unca Thowin won't find us here!" Kili was carrying a container of eggs, which made Fili feel even more nervous as he thought how mad Uncle Thorin would be if he found them climbing the building to the roof. Fili had a good idea of what was going to happen with the eggs and the people down below.

"Kili," Fili stated as they arrived at the top. They scrambled on and looked down. Kili's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Here's yours." Kili handed Fili a spotted brown egg. "Now, watch." And to Fili's horror, his little brother aimed a white egg at a man's head and launched it. With a splat, it landed on his hand, knocking him down. Kili giggled. "Your turn, big brother!"

Fili hesitated before throwing it. It hit the person's back, for everyone knew Kili had the better eyesight and aim when it came to bow and arrows or launching or aiming. "Pwetty good," Kili praised, smiling. Fili grinned, starting to enjoy it a bit more as more eggs rained down on the poor people's heads and backs or stomachs.

The men roared up at them, making gestures that both Kili and Fili did not understand. They both turned and saw. There was only one white egg left. Only one. Fili and Kili both made a grab for it, but as Fili was older, he was stronger and bigger and got the egg first.

"Not fair," Kili grumbled, but sat back to watch his older brother use their last weapon.

Fili felt the egg. It was their last, and he knew he should aim well. There! Standing still, was a short man with long dark hair and a beard. He was a perfect target. With a whoop, Fili threw the egg, and splat!

But the man didn't fall down onto the ground like the others. The man slowly turned around and glared up at the building.

"Oh, no!" Kili whimpered. "Fili, you hit Unca Thowin!"

Fili cringed and stumbled back. Kili jumped to his feet and they both ran desperately, scrambling down the building, for anything seemed better than facing their uncle's wrath.

* * *

Thorin could not believe his eyes. He gazed around, gaping at the men with egg yolk in their hair and running down their bodies. He was wondering what had happened, when SPLAT! Thorin involuntarily flinched at the slimy yolk. It ran through his hair and onto his back. Slowly, he turned around and looked up at the roof, glowering his most scary glare.

Fili and Kili were staring down at them. Then they both turned and ran, and began to scramble down on the other side, obviously terrified of what was about to befall them when Thorin caught the two. _And they should be_, Thorin grimly thought as he strode forward, wiping the yolk out of his face. He would make those two even sorrier than they already were.

He caught sight of Kili and Fili both hopping to the ground, then racing away as fast as they could. Thorin broke into a jog, and with his long strides he quickly caught up to his two mischievous nephews. Looping an arm around each one, he growled, "Do not move."

They froze, obviously terrified. Thorin pulled them up to face him, glowered, and said, "We're going home."

"Yes, Unca Thowin," Kili said in a small voice, Fili echoing him but without the lisp.

* * *

After checking that his two nephews were not injured or hurt in any kind of way, Thorin sat them down and paced, every once in a while glowering at them in such a stern way that they flinched.

"U-unca-?" Kili began tentatively.

"Hush." Thorin was much too angry right now, and was desperately trying to calm himself before he dealt with the two mischievous little dwarflings.

"Uncle-"

"I said, quiet."

"But-but-"

Thorin turned and growled, "You are still not listening to me. Hush, little one!"

"Uncle Thorin!"

"Silence, little dwarfling!" Thorin turned and gave Fili a stern look. Fili pressed himself as far away as he could and huddled close to Kili. Calming down a bit, Thorin said, "Explain."

"It was my idea," Fili said immediately.

"No! Unca, I made Fili do it! He dinna wanna, but I made him!" Kili protested.

"Uncle, don't believe him," Fili said quickly. "It was all my fault. I'm the oldest, I should have known better."

"Yes. You should have," Thorin agreed. When he saw Fili wilt a bit, he struggled not to soften. He would not. He would have to be stern. Thorin gave a soft sigh. His two little cubs ... they looked so crestfallen. Thorin had a pretty good idea whose suggestion it had been. Kili had a tiring knack at mischief. But those soft, chocolate brown eyes ... Thorin practically melted when he saw them.

With a sigh, Thorin sat himself down and removed his coat before patting his lap. "Over my knee, little cub," Thorin said, beckoning Kili.

Kili gave a soft whimper before stumbling over. Thorin let him wriggle until he found a comfortable, or at least the most comfortable in this situation, spot over his knees. Then, slowly he pulled down his nephew's breeches, letting him think where he was and why.

Kili obediently lifted his hips and Thorin sniffed a fond smile. His brave, brave little cub. Ten swats would be more than enough for this little one, who broke so easily and seemed so fragile. "Are you ready, little cub?" Thorin asked gently.

"Mmm hmm," Kili said softly. "I'm ready, Unca Thowin."

Thorin patted Kili's bare bottom in warning, then, firmly but not harshly, brought it down. Kili made a small sound of discomfort but otherwise remained silent. Thorin alllowed his hand to fall again, and Kili let out a small whimper. When Thorin's hand left his nephew's bottom for the third time, he saw the pink flush he had left on Kili's small bottom and felt a small twinge of pity and sympathy for his cub. He could remember his own experiences when over his father or grandfather's knee, and in Kili's age ten swats had been more than enough to make him very sorry indeed.

The third fell, then the fourth. By now, Kili was crying softly, his small legs straining and jerking. On the sixth swat, Thorin flicked his wrist a bit, knowing that the sting would increase if he did so. Kili let out a wail and out of the corner of his eye, Thorin saw Fili give a small flinch. On the seventh he used similar intensity and Kili let out another heartbroken wail that made a lump in Thorin's throat. It pained him to do this, but he would do it. He would rather his nephews suffer a sore bottom than a broken neck.

He snapped his wrist down even more on the eight, and on the sensitive undercurve. Kili let out a high-pitched shriek that rattled the windows. "Owww! Unca!" Kili wailed as he twisted.

Thorin let his hand fall again and winced once more at the shriek Kili released anew. "P-please, Unca! Hurts!" Kili sobbed out, legs kicking. The last swat landed on the undercurve as well, and Kili howled before going limp and sobbing his little heart out.

Thorin gathered him up and rocked him, murmuring comfortingly. "There now, little cub. Shhh. Yes, I know. Your bottom stings horribly, doesn't it?"

"Uh huh." Kili gave Thorin an accusing look and Thorin chuckled.

"You have only yourself to blame, little cub," Thorin said softly, but his firm words contrasted with the gentle kiss he placed on his nephew's head. Kili gave a soft sniffle before closing his eyes, obviously exhausted. A few moments passed, then Thorin realized that Kili was asleep. Chuckling softly, he placed his dark-haired nephew in his bed on his stomach before shutting the door quietly.

* * *

Thorin found Fili waiting for him, looking down at his feet and looking fully chastised. Thorin sat down, then patted his lap. "Come here, my wild pup," he said softly.

Fili hesitated for only a moment before shuffling over, shedding his coat and laying down, trembling and quivering visibly. Thorin slowly inched down Fili's breeches. Cool air washed over Fili's bottom and Thorin could feel his eldest nephew shudder. "Little one, are you frightened?" he asked softly.

Fili shifted and Thorin pulled him firmly against his stomach. "Answer me." Thorin landed a swat on the pale quivering bottom.

"Ahhh!" Fili yelped. "N-no, Uncle. Not of you. Just of th-the sp-spanking."

* * *

Thorin smiled as he gently rocked the sniffling and hot-bottomed Fili in his lap, humming quietly. Fili quickly fell asleep, curled up on Thorin's comforting lap. He looked down at the small dwarfling in his arms and smiled again. Placing a kiss on the golden hair, his last thought before he took Fili upstairs was, _I am very lucky to have these young dwarflings at my side._

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Special thanks to anyone who has read this fanfic until now and reviewed! Remember to review for me and I'll post the next chapter ASAP! Check out my new story called 'Mischievous Little Dwarflings'!**


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anyone who was involved in the making of it. Disrespect is/was not intended while writing this story.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to 'C.D. Wofford ' who gave me this idea. Thanks! As usual, there is spanking in this story, so please read at your own risk. Hope you enjoy, and please review and give me advice, feedback, ideas, and what you thought!**

**Chapter Eight**

**P.S. This chapter is about the first time Thorin really disciplined his nephews, because they did something so bad that all his hesitation fled. Please check chapter six if you don't recognize that I mentioned it in chapter six****. Fili and Kili are eleven and six in this chapter. I know that Thorin spanked Fili and Kili at the age of four and nine, but he was still hesitant then.**

* * *

It was a hot, sunny day. It seemed like the perfect day to go into the woods, stroll around with Uncle Thorin, or practice fighting skills with Dwalin. Not the day to be inside, stuck in the house with Balin teaching them.

Kili was angry. He should be outside by now. Fili had already left, telling him to hurry up. Of course, lessons with Balin came to Fili easier than Kili. And Kili was extremely jealous of his brother for that reason.

"Concentrate, laddie," Balin chided as he glanced at the young dwarf. "The faster you finish it, the more time to play."

Kili remained sulky. Balin tapped the scroll he was supposed to be writing on, and sat down at his desk. Kili sighed and began to write once more. He should have been outside by now, but he had 'forgot' to do his homework, and now Balin was making him stay inside.

At last, after hours and hours, it seemed, he finished and handed the scroll to Balin, exhausted. Balin read over it, then gave a nod but said, "I expect better in the future, little one. Understood?"

"Yes, Mister Balin," Kili muttered, packing up. "I'm sorry."

Balin gave him a pat on the head and a warm smile before sending him off with a light swat. "Off with you," he said. "I'm sure your brother is waiting for you."

Kili hurried out, headed home and threw his bag into the house before running out to find Fili.

"Kili!"

Kili spun around, then grinned. He ran toward Fili and Fili gave him a clap on the back. "Finally escaped?" he asked teasingly.

"Uh huh." Kili nodded and made a face. "Mister Balin made me finish all of it."

Fili tutted. "My poor little brother," he teased.

Kili huffed and gave Fili a push. "So? Are we doing it?"

"Of course!" Fili scoffed. "Everything's ready." He grinned and led Kili into the woods. They scrambled nimbly and Kili jumped over a tree root. "Here. See?" Fili pushed aside some branches of a tree and a strange-looking ... something was revealed.

It had crooked poles, which was obviously where they would put their hands, and two winged-shaped shapes were on top of it. It was almost like a glider. "See?" Fili breathed. "Now we'll be able to fly!"

Kili gasped in excitement. "I'm going first," Fili told him firmly. Kili pouted, but didn't say anything else. Fili strapped himself in, then hesitated. He was still quite small, so Kili could still fit in with him ... "Get in," Fili ordered. Kili grinned, then hopped on, strapping himself in beside Fili. "Ready?" Fili breathed.

"Ready," Kili agreed. His eyes sparkled. "This is gonna be sooooooo fuuuuuunnnnnnnn!"

His last words ended with a cry as Fili kicked off from the branch they were on. The breeze ruffled their hair and Fili gasped. It felt good. Beside him, Kili had a similar look of ecstasy as they glided.

For a few moments, it seemed nothing could go wrong. And then mayhem occurred. The breeze suddenly blew a gust of wind downward, and their flyer went tumbling down into the trees. Fili cried out and yelped, "Close your eyes!" He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the branches whip at his face and body. He heard Kili crying out before they landed hard, in a lake.

"Ack!" Kili spluttered, hands flailing and thrashing. "Fili! Fili, can't swim!"

Fili grabbed a hold of his brother, and paddled them toward the shore. Gasping, he collapsed on dry land and then looked down at his reflection. He had thin but deep scratches on his face and arms, and so Kili. Kili had a rather long scratch from under his eyes to his jaw.

Kili whimpered, and raised a muddy hand to rub. "No!" Fili grabbed his brother's hand. "Don't scratch. You'll infect it." They watched their flyer sink under the water.

Then Kili whimpered, "Uncle Thorin is going to kill us."

* * *

Thorin was shocked when his two nephews stumbled into his house, leaning on each other and covered with scratches. "What-?" Thorin was wordless, then straightened up and pointed his nephews to the kitchen chairs. Fili and Kili collapsed on them, panting, no objections raised.

Thorin quickly soaked cloths into warm water and handed the cloths to the brothers. "Wait here, and gently clean those scratches out. I'll call Oin over." And he left, leaving the two brothers alone. As he called Oin (the healer replying yes), he wondered just what had happened.

Oin entered quickly, carrying his bag and Thorin pointed him toward the boys. He stood watch, leaning against the wall silently. At one point, Thorin caught Fili's eye and immediately noticed the guilty look on his face. Yes, something had most definitely happened.

Oin stood up, having bandaged their wounds and cleaned them out, and said in a low voice, "Only a fall into a deep forest would be able to conjure those scratches."

Thorin raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Kili and Fili. They both dropped their gazes. Thorin gestured for Oin to follow him, and as he walked slowly with the healer, he said, "Will a bottom-warming make their scratches worse?"

"Nay," Oin replied, amusement glittering in his eyes. "Though you must be careful. If Fili or Kili hits one of their scratches hard, it might open again. The injuries are small, but deep. You must be cautious."

Thorin gave a nod. Oin smiled. "You intend to do what your grandfather and father did to you after you did a dangerous thing, aye?"

"Aye," Thorin answered. "A spanking was the one thing that kept me in line for quite a while. I imagine it'll be the same for my nephews." He opened the door for Oin, and said, "Thank you."

Oin gave him a nod and strode out. Thorin shut the door, then sighed. Right, time to get started.

* * *

The look that Thorin gave them the moment he walked into the room after leading Oin out was deadly. Fili flinched involuntarily, feeling Kili shrink back as well. "Fili. Just. What. Happened?" The voice was in such a low, furious tone that no one answered, too frightened. "Fili!"

Fili jerked his head up and bit his lip. "Yes, Uncle Thorin?"

Thorin regarded him sternly, and said, "When ask you a question, I expect an answer, and a polite and respectful one. A little more respect, a little obedience would have put me in a better mood."

Fili felt his eyes widen. "Sorry," he ventured in a small voice. Thorin gave him a nod, but he still clearly expecting an answer so Fili began to explain from the moment he and his brother had started to make the flyer in dreams of flying.

For minutes, their uncle was silent and Fili dropped his head once more, in the same position his brother was in. "I. Am. _Appalled_." Fili bowed his head lower, if possible. "Do you know how dangerous that could have been?" Thorin growled. No answer came. "Well? Answer me!"

"Yes, sir," Fili and Kili both whispered, trembling. Never had their uncle been so furious. Not even the time they had dropped an egg on him had he looked so angry.

"You could have fallen. You could have gone farther than you went today, and soared for days and days. You could have been tangled in a tree and hung there for weeks until I found you. The smell your blood would have attracted wild animals and they would have hunted you down. You could have starved or died of thirst. You could have-" Thorin suddenly broke off, seeming to feel an immense amount of pain.

Fili felt even more guilty when Thorin choked on his words. He had caused this pain his uncle was feeling, this feeling of hurt and anger overwhelming Thorin. "I'm sorry," Fili whispered. "We just wanted to have fun."

* * *

_We just wanted to have fun._

Those words jerked him out of the painful image of his two nephews, dead on the ground. He had once spoken the same words to his grandfather and father, who had both scolded him. His impertinence had earned him a spanking on his poor bottom. Thorin winced at the particular memory; he had been twelve then, but he still remembered.

"That's no excuse," Thorin said at last. "There are other things that you could have done besides flying headfirst into the trees."

"We didn't mean to," Kili whispered. "Really, Uncle. We just thought-"

"No, you didn't think," Thorin said scathingly. "You charged headfirst without even thinking. What if you were hurt more than you are now? What if I lost you?"

His two nephews stared at the ground. Thorin growled and turned away to calm the anger inside of him when Kili huffed and growled at him! Thorin whipped around, anger sinking away and replaced by dismay. Kili was glaring at him defiantly. "We aren't babies anymore! We can do what we want, and you can't stop us!"

Thorin stared at him, as did Fili, who looked at his younger brother wide-eyed. "Oh, I can't stop you, is that it?" Thorin growled. "I'll show you what I can and can't do!" And he swooped down and swept Kili up into his arms. Kili snarled and thrashed, and Thorin had to hold him steadily just in case the young dwarfling fell.

Thorin sat down on an armless chair, and then set Kili face-down on his lap. He ripped down his breeches, then rested a hand on Kili's back and his bare bottom. He inhaled sharply, calming himself. Yes, he was still angry, but not at Kili nor Fili. He was angry at what they did, not the dwarflings themselves.

On his lap, Kili was writhing and giving slight whimpers. Thorin usually didn't give his nephews spankings, so it was obviously a shock to both of them. He had only spanked them once until now, and that had been when they were four and nine, two years ago.

Deciding not to wait any further, Thorin raised his hand and brought it down sharply, flicking his wrist as he did so. Kili immediately squealed and thrashed harder. "Stop that," Thorin scolded. "You'll hurt yourself." Kili ignored him. With a sigh, Thorin shifted Kili around and trapped his kicking legs gently under his own. Then he pulled back Kili's flailing arms by the wrist and pinned them to the small of his back.

"You are getting a spanking, little one, and there's nothing you can do about it," Thorin said as he brought down his hand once more.

"Why?" Kili cried out.

"Why?" Thorin growled. "Why are you getting a spanking?" Without waiting for an answer, he swatted down hard and continued. "Because you could have flown on for days and I wouldn't have been able to find you!" Another hard swat.

Kili jerked and groaned. Thorin swatted down again as he spoke. "Because you did something so foolish that you absolutely deserve this!" Kili groaned again at the next hard swat, and Thorin quickly went through his list faster, a hard swat accompanying each sentence.

"Because a branch could have whipped you in the eye and you could have been blinded! Because you might have flown higher than you did and the wind might have dropped and you would have fallen to your death. Because a group of orcs could have seen you and shot you out of the air. Because you might have been battered under a waterfall. Because you might have drowned. And-" Thorin's voice softened this time- "and because you are worth it, my little cub."

Now he began spanking in earnest, seeing the hot flush on Kili's bottom. It obviously burned and stung, for Kili whimpered and wriggled and tried to kick. Thorin paused and said softly, "Would you like to have the freedom to kick, little cub? Would you like me to release your arms and legs?"

"Yes! Yes, please, Uncle!" Kili choked in a strained voice.

Thorin smiled. "Very well, little one," he said, shifting Kili's legs up and releasing his arms. "However, should you thrash about too much, I shall trap you again as I did before. Understood?"

Kili groaned and jerked and strained his legs as Thorin swatted down hard. "Answer me."

"Yesssiirrr," Kili groaned. "Unnerstood, siiirrrrr."

"Good," Thorin murmured. Then he lightened his swats, for they had much to go through before Kili's spanking was over. After a few more moments of light swats, Thorin said, "Are we ready to talk now, little cub?"

"Yes," Kili gasped, whimpering and trembling.

"Mmmmm." Thorin hummed as he paused the spanking and gently rubbed Kili's hot bottom. "Before we begin talking about your naughtiness, do you have anything to say to me about your tone before your spanking started?"

Kili whimpered and shuddered. "S-sorry," he moaned. "S-s-sorryyyy, Unca. Soooooo soooorryyyyyyyy!"

Thorin smiled. He gave Kili an affectionate pat on his bottom. He paused, then said, "Forgiven, little one." He hesitated, seeing the rosy backside on his lap. Kili was shuddering, obviously reaching his limit. Thorin frowned, then said, "Do we need to discuss more, or are we finished?"

"Finished," Kili choked out, bursting into sobs as Thorin gave him a few light swats for good measure. "Ahhhhhh! Uncaaa! Finishhhhed! W-we're f-f-fin'shed!"

"Aye, little one," Thorin said, unable to stand this any longer. He swooped the dark-haired dwarfling into his arms and rocked him gently. "Hush. Shhhh. It's all right. All over."

* * *

Thorin drew the sleeping Kili onto his lap, humming softly and rocking both dwarflings. Fili, sore-bottomed ad exhausted, had fallen asleep the moment comforted him after his spanking. Thorin grinned as Kili shifted, then let out a soft sigh before falling asleep again.

Thorin's hand stung fiercely from the spanking he had given the two. It had been the first time he had really spanked them. It had only been a scolding, a mouth-soaping, or a few swats to teach them their lessons. It was understandable that they were exhausted.

Thorin slowly walked up the stairs of their small house and set them down on their stomach in his bed. They could all fit, and truthfully Thorin didn't want to let them go. He slid between the two of them and rubbed the two dwarflings' sore bottoms.

True, he wished that he wouldn't have to give them a spanking the next time they stirred up mischief, but he would rather prefer that they had a sore bottom than a broken neck. He knew he couldn't live without either of them. With a contented sigh, Thorin closed his eyes and drew the furs up.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! IMPORTANT!**

**Author's Note: So? How was it? Please, I welcome advice, feedback, and ideas. But please, no flames! I just wanted to try something. Alright, this is for the next chapter, and I thought this would be fun. You can send your answers to me by pressing the review button, because for some reason my PM stopped working properly. I'll try to fix it ASAP. But for now, pick one and send it to me. Remember, this is for the next chapter:**

**A) Kili gets jealous because he thinks Thorin likes Fili better and Thorin has to teach him a lesson to show that he loves both of them equally. Spanking involved.**

**B) A non-spanking chapter (send the main idea/theme for this chapter to me. No spanking)**

**C) An attack by orcs and Thorin and a few others has to fight them. Fili and Kili are left behind but they follow and get into a bit of trouble. Spanking involved.**

**D) Other ideas (send your ideas to me)**

**Well, that's all the choices. If you're going to do D), then make sure you send an idea(s) to me. Remember, my PM doesn't work right now! Sorry. Whichever letter gets the most votes, I'll write it for the next chapter. PLEASE, NO SLASH!**


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anyone who was involved in the making of it. Disrespect is not intended.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed, and sorry for the long wait! Here are the scores from last time: A:3. B:0. C:2. D:1. 'A' wins, so that's what I'll be writing about in this chapter! Remember to review at the end of the chapter, pretty please! **

**Chapter Nine**

**Kili and Fili are 27 and 22**

* * *

Kili sat sullenly as he watched Dwalin and Fili spar with wooden swords. He was particulary unhappy today. Someone sitting down beside him made him glance sideways. His uncle, Thorin, had sat down beside him and was now simply peering at him.

"Aren't you going to wish me a good morning?" Thorin said at last.

Kili glared. Thorin pressed his lips tightly together, and warned, "Kili."

Kili glared.

"Kili, what have I told you before?"

Kili glared.

"One."

"Sorry, uncle," Kili muttered, not sounding very sorry. His cheeks had flared in embarrassment when Thorin had started counting, and now he looked even more sulky.

Thorin stood up and crossed his arms over his broad chest, frowning. "Come back to me when you're in a better mood." And he strode away, calling, "Dwalin! I would like to train with you and my nephew as well!"

My nephew. Not 'my other nephew', or 'my eldest nephew'. My nephew. As if Kili wasn't there. Kili bit his tongue until he tasted blood, then stopped. He felt horrible inside, though he remained stoic on the outside. Every once in a while he would see his uncle give him a few glances then look away, the frown still firmly planted on his face.

After sparring was over, Dwalin called for Kili to stay behind, exchanging a knowing look with Thorin, which enraged Kili even more. He stomped over, bristling with anger. Dwalin handed him a wooden sword. Kili glanced up at him, confused. Dwalin raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "You are going to stay with me until you feel better. Your uncle is sick of your temper that you've had for the last few days. Now, we're going to spar, and no excuses. Get into position."

Kili silently turned to get into his usual position. His uncle had left him. So had his brother. He was alone, and Dwalin's sharp and short tone brought angry tears stinging into his eyes. Kili angrily bent down and brushed them away as he pretended to tie his braces on his breeches. He stood up and faced his mentor.

Dwalin raised his sword. Kili rushed forward, though he knew full well that he was better at the bow and arrow than a sword. He swung and tripped when Dwalin ducked and gave his knees a sharp tap. "Focus! I've taught you better than this."

Kili growled and swung his sword once more. This time, instead of dodging, Dwalin blocked the blow and knocked his sword away easily. Kili, wanting to give up but unable to, rushed at Dwalin with no weapons. Dwalin threw his sword to the ground as well, obviously not wanting to hurt Kili. He easily pinned Kili to the ground as Kili thrashed beneath him.

For the next two hours they did something similar, and Kili still wasn't feeling any different. In fact, he had a worse temper than before. Dwalin stopped the session by throwing down his wooden sword, saying, "Enough. You're obviously exhausted. Go home, take a good shower and let your uncle take care of you."

Kili wordlessly turned, tossing down his own sword and heading home silently.

* * *

Thorin greeted him with a brief nod as Kili entered the house. Without even glancing at his uncle, he strode away to take a shower. After his shower and dressed in fresh clothes, he came back down to see his older brother sitting with Thorin, talking. He leaned against the wall quietly, listening. He was _not_ eavesdropping, he told himself.

"Your younger brother has had quite an attitude for the past few days," Thorin was commenting as he pushed a cup of tea to Fili.

Fili sipped, looking thoughtful. "You know how Kili is," he murmured at last. "Rash, reckless, and audacious. But that's him, and I love him."

"So do I," Thorin answered. He paused to drink his own tea, then said, "We both know how this is going to end, hmm?"

"Yes," Fili agreed. "My poor brother will be sleeping with a burning bottom."

_Not if I have anything to do about it_, Kili thought, furious that his brother and uncle were speaking about him, and purposefully made loud noises with his feet to pretend that he had just arrived.

"Feeling better?" Thorin asked. He raised an eyebrow at Kili's cold silence. He sighed, stood up and finished the last of his tea. Then he gave Kili a curt nod and Fili a quick bump of their foreheads, and Kili felt a pang of jealousy. It seemed his uncle never was as affectionate with him as he was to Fili. Bitterness coursed through him, and he grumbled under his breath as he flopped down in an armchair in the living room.

Footsteps behind him sounded, and Fili sat down beside him, giving him a warm look. He put his arm around Kili's shoulders, saying, "What's wrong, little brother?"

_Little brother. _Kili huffed. He would always be 'little brother' or 'little Kili' or something similar. He wanted to be his own person, not simply 'Fili's little brother'. "That's enough of the attitude, you know," Fili said, suddenly sounding annoyed. Kili jerked away, staring into his older brother's face. A vexed look was on Fili's face, and it wasn't a good one. "Uncle and I are both sick of it. Either you fix it right now, little brother, or after Uncle Thorin spanks you I'll spank you as well!"

"You would not dare," Kili breathed. But Fili had the look of fierceness on his face, a firmness Kili had never seen until now.

"I most definitely would," Fili retorted. He pulled Kili to his feet with a sharp jerk and landed a swat on his backside, making Kili gasp. "Now go to Uncle and tell him what's wrong!"

* * *

(Thorin's POV)

My youngest nephew. My thoughts were all on him. Kili had been grumpy and bad-tempered for a few days now. And I didn't know why. Footsteps were heard, and Fili and Kili entered, Fili looking surprisingly stern and Kili looking sulky.

"Kili? Fili? Do you need something?"

Fili nudged Kili forward, and Kili shot him a glare before shuffling forward. He hesitated, looking unsure of what to do, and I decided to help him. I spread my arms and said softly, "Come here, little one."

Kili hesitated for only a few seconds before leaping forward and flinging his arms around my neck and climbing into my lap, which surprised me. I rubbed my hand in gentle circles on his back. He was trembling. Not yet crying, but still trembling and quivering.

"I'm sorry." Kili's voice was muffled as he buried his face into my shoulder. "I've been so grumpy and bad-tempered and sulky and so ... so bad ..."

"Nay, little one," I replied. "Yes, you sulky and inappropriately bad-tempered, but you were not bad. My Kili could never be bad." I gave him a firm hug, then drew back and carried him to an armless chair. Kili's eyes widened as I flipped him over my lap.

"Nooooo," he whimpered. "No, please don't! I don't want a-a spanking!"

"Hush," I said, pulling down his breeches and exposing his backside as I rolled his shirt up. Kili began to wriggle uncomfortably. "You know you earned this." And I brought my hand down. Kili let out a howl the moment the first swat landed, jerking violently, which surprised me. Kili was never this loud, at least at first.

And he carried on the same way, legs kicking and jerking and arms flailing. He thrashed on my lap until I paused and placed my right thigh over his own legs. "Nooooooooo!" Kili wailed. "No! No! No! Don't!"

"I have already done this deed," I told him.

"Undo the deed!" Kili flung a hand back and I paused to sweep into the small of his back, pin it there and continue spanking. As I warmed his bottom to a rosy colour, he continued to shout and wail. "It's not fair! I-It's not faiirrrr!" Kili howled.

"What is not fair, little one?" I asked, curious. "What do you find that is unfair?"

Kili moaned and his legs jerked uselessly under my own leg. "N-n-not l-little," Kili cried out. "I-I'm a grown up! I'm not a-a-a d-dwarfling! S-stop! Oh, Uncle T-Thorin, S-STOP!"

I brought my hand down hard, making him howl louder than before. He uselessly tried to escape, crying and sobbing and wailing. "Ohhhhh! O-ohhh," he moaned. "U-uncle, please, s-stop. Oh, I am sor-sor-"

"Shhh, little one. Are you trying to tell me you are sorry?" I asked, helping him along. He was in _that _zone, the 'I-can't-talk-properly-anymore' zone.

"Uh huh," Kili gasped out, gulping and crying. "S-sorry! Sooooo sooorrrryyyyy! Dinna mean to! R-really, I dinna!"

"I understand, little one," I said with an affectionate smile. Kili was just too adorable. "One last thing, little dwarfling. Why were you in such a bad, bad and naughty temper?"

Kili cried, not responding, and I felt a twinge of sympathy for him. I lightened my spanks and said quietly, "Come now, Kili. I shall understand whatever you say, and I shall still be proud of you as I always have been. Tell me, little laddie."

Kili burst into tears once more. "J-jealous!" he cried out. "Y-you like F-F-Fili b-better than meeeeee! Ohhh, p-please, st-stop! Uncle Thor'n! Hurts!"

I didn't answer, merely paddling away, though I did slightly lighten my swats. I continued spanking and let Kili's guilt and pain flow out of him. Kili drew a fist and pounded my thigh, twice. "Wa-wasn't f-fair," he cried as he pounded once more, making me wince slightly. "Y-you liked F-Fili b-b-better, and-and-" He coughed and hiccoughed, unable to say anymore.

I stopped spanking, my heart seeming to shatter. I drew him up close and rested my chin on his head, rocking him and rubbing his back comfortingly. When Kili's sobs and cries drifted off to sniffles and whimpers, and drew back slightly to look him in the eyes. Kili's eyes, swollen and red, were filled with unshed tears.

As our eyes met, a few tears escaped and trickled down his cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb, melting into a soft mush of puddle as I always did after seeing Kili or Fili in pain. I gave him a tight hug and said firmly, "Listen to me carefully, both of you." I opened one arm and Fili hesitated for only a moment before hurtling my way and allowing the warm embrace to comfort him.

"I shall love both of you equally and be proud of you no matter what you do," I said, my gaze unwavering and firm. "No matter what you do," I repeated for emphasis.

"Mmmm." Kili yawned and snuggled closer to me, closing his eyes. "Love you too, uncle."

Fili hesitated once more before leaning back against me, and we stayed like that for quite a while. But I didn't mind.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

**Author's Note: Please review for me? I was so busy with school and all the tests we had! And I have another one tomorrow! Please, please review and make me feel better! Thanks and love you all. Tell me what you read about and I'll consider putting it in my story, because I'm not sure what to do next! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: The same as usual. Check the chapters before for further details. No disrespect is intended.**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy, and thanks to all those who gave me ideas. I promise I'll use them in the story. Appreciate it! This chapter is dedicated to 'C.D. Wofford', who gave me the idea for this chapter. I hope it goes in the correct direction ... not sure how this will turn out :) If you like Fili, Kili, and Legolas, a bit of Thorin, a bit of Thranduil, check out my new story called 'More Than Just Friends'. It's better than you think ... hopefully XD**

**Chapter Ten**

**Fili is 31 and Kili is 26**

* * *

"Kili!"

Kili's head jerked up from the chair he was sitting at. Thorin looked fairly surprised as well, the frown that had been on his face disappearing. Kili was in trouble. He hadn't finished his homework that Balin had given him, and his tutor had told Thorin. Thorin had been ... seriously displeased. Kili shifted on his seat. Though his uncle had only given him a few warning swats, it still stung.

"Kili!"

Fili burst into the room, red-faced and looking furious. Kili involuntarily gulped. "Fili," Thorin greeted, standing up, but Fili interrupted him.

"Kili, I've told you a hundred times! Don't touch my double swords! You dropped them again, didn't you? They're all muddy now!" Fili raged.

Kili bit his lip. "I was just-"

"No!" Fili scowled deeply. "They're my swords. And besides, little brother, they're too heavy for you."

This time it was Kili's turn to scowl deeply. He glowered sullenly, then kicked the table with his foot mutinously. He swung his leg back to kick again when Thorin blocked it with his own, giving him a look that clearly told him to stop. Kili bit his lip again.

This day was just getting better and better.

After his uncle had scolded him for 'giving the table such disrespect' and for trying to handle Fili's swords without his older brother's permission, he had made Kili continue his studies, while he went to the marketplace to get some new scrolls and some more sausages and eggs. And now Kili was left at home with a grumpy older brother.

Kili sighed and flung down the quill he had been using. An ink splotch spread slowly over the parchment, making him scowl again. Fili was sitting across from him, glaring at him silently. Kili pounded the table with a fist once, then again. Then he said angrily, "Can you stop glaring at me?"

Fili glared.

Kili heaved a huge sigh and crumpled up his ruined parchment before stomping away from the kitchen chairs and table. "I'll tell Uncle you didn't finish your studies!" Fili called after him, just to annoy him.

"Thank you," Kili tossed sarcastically over his shoulder.

"My pleasure."

* * *

This was so boring. Kili was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Normally he would be finished his studies by now, and would be out playing with Thorin and Fili, but his uncle wasn't back yet and he didn't want to spend the rest of the afternoon with his older brother.

Sometimes he went to marketplace to see what they sold, and other times he went to Dori, Nori, and Ori's house to check if he could talk with the three brothers. Or sometimes, he would go to Dwalin and train ...

Dwalin!

He would go and train with Dwalin. Kili jumped up from the bed he and Fili shared (Thorin had tried to separate them but it had only resulted in Kili having nightmares as he slept alone) and raced out of the room. He pounded on Dwalin's door not so politely, and called, "Dwalin!"

Balin appeared, grumbling and rubbing his forehead. "What's all this racket-? Kili."

Kili smiled at him. "Is Dwalin here?"

"At the forge, most likely," Balin replied. "He and your uncle have been busy for days. Some old men have been ordering weapons due by tomorrow. Dwalin's working around the clock."

"Thank you," Kili said, and headed to the forge.

As he made his way to the forge his uncle and Dwalin worked at, he noticed Fili talking with a few of his friends. Fili had more friends than Kili did, and Kili knew that sometimes his brother didn't enjoy his company when he was around his friends. He especially wouldn't enjoy it today. And besides, Fili's friends didn't like him either. They often kicked him around, calling him names when Fili wasn't watching or wasn't nearby. And Kili never told Fili.

In Kili's point of view, the supposed friends of his brother weren't very nice. At least to him.

As Balin had said, Dwalin was working in the forge, pounding furiously with the hammer at the half-finished sword. Kili didn't want to startle him, so he just stood there, watching quietly. Dwalin turned around to cool the hot metal, and looked surprised to see him. "Kili," he greeted. He placed the sword back on the anvil.

"Hello," Kili said. "Can you train with me?"

Dwalin sighed, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "I don't know, lad," he said, waiting for the metal to cool. "I'm a bit busy now."

Kili felt crushed, and it obviously showed on his face. Dwalin sighed and offered, "Perhaps in a little while."

Kili smiled. That was a better answer than before, at least. Dwalin smiled kindly back, a special smile that the tough warrior usually saved just for Kili and Fili. Dwalin gestured to two swords hanging on the shelf. "Your brother's swords were a bit dull, and quite dirty. I offered to clean it and sharpen it up for him, and he agreed. Rather happily." Dwalin chuckled and turned back to the sword he was making.

Kili glanced at Dwalin. The dwarf was working with his back to him, muttering and pounding the metal again. He slowly and quietly stepped toward Fili's two swords, and then picked one up, holding his breath.

"Dwalin!" Fili called, entering the forge.

Kili spun, dropping the sword with a _clang. _It seemed like time itself froze. Dwalin looked unsure of what to say, and Fili's face was blank. Kili bit his bottom lip. He had really done it this time.

The look on Fili's face changed from puzzlement to worry, then anger. "Excuse us," Fili muttered. Then he grabbed Kili, who winced, and dragged him out of the forge.

* * *

(Fili's POV)

I could not _believe _my little brother's foolishness. I fumed, dragging him toward the house. As I dragged him toward the house, he tried to struggle out of my grasp. But I would not let him.

"F-Fili!" Kili sputtered. "Let me go!"

"Hush," I said.

"But-"

"I said, hush!"

This time, he fell silently. And rightly so. I slammed the door behind us and sat my little brother on the couch. Kili seemed nervous. That was understandable. I had never been this angry at him until now. "So, little brother," I said, raising my eyebrow in a perfect imitation of our Uncle Thorin's raised brow.

Kili tried to stand, but was forced to sit when I placed my hands on his shoulder and sat him down again with a stern frown. "So," I repeated. Kili dropped his head as he usually did when our uncle scolded us. "What gives you the right to go around touching my belongings?"

Kili didn't answer, and I frowned. "Kili, answer me." I placed a finger under his chin and raised it. To my shock, Kili's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Oh, Kili, little Kili," I sighed, tutting. I sat down beside him and then pulled him into my lap. And now the unshed tears rolled down his cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs, doing the same thing Uncle Thorin often did for us. Perhaps that was what made my little brother cry harder.

His thin body wracking with sobs, he flung his arms around me, now weeping. I was alarmed. "Shhh," I shushed him. I patted his back. "I know. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Kili gave a small nod between his sobs. I 'tsked' with sympathy. Then I patted his back again and said, "Pull yourself together, little brother."

After a few more moments, the sobs turned into soft sniffles and I pulled back. He blinked at me, then wiped his sleeve across his nose. I grimaced. "A tissue, Kili, not your sleeve," I scolded softly, handing him a tissue.

"Thank you," Kili mumbled, blowing his nose. He balled up the tissue and tossed it into the garbage can nearby.

Relieved and assured that my little brother was more in control, I morphed my face back into a stern face. "Now, Kili, to business," I murmured, and that was all I said for a long time.

* * *

(Kili's POV)

I was shocked. My big brother was spanking me. Spanking me! And we were equals! Well, perhaps not equals, as he was my older brother ... But still, he was spanking me! Unbelievable. I was being disciplined by Fili, whose hand, though not as tough or calloused as my uncle's, was firm enough.

Fili's hand cracked down with each swat on my poor upturned bottom, and I twisted and desperately tried to wriggle away. Finally, my poor bottom could stand no more, and when Fili cracked his hand down on the soft undercurve 'neath by cheeks, I let out a howl and flung a hand back.

It did nothing.

Nothing at all.

Fili merely swept my arm up, just as Uncle often did, holding my hand in his gently but firm iron grip. Oh, the fire that was burning on my poor bottom! "AHHHHH! Fili!" I cried as my big brother landed two hard swats once more.

No reply.

Fili spanked in a rhythmic order. I knew where his next spank would land, and I would try to wriggle away from it on the farthest direction possible, and then it would land with a mighty crack! I would howl and Fili would quickly onto the next spot. It went on like this for a while, Fili spanking and swatting and I? I was howling and wailing as loud as I could.

When my cries turned into weeping, Fili began to speak. "How are we doing, little brother?"

I huffed and buried my face in the nearest cushion possible. Then: "AHHH!"

"Answer me." SWAT!

"AHHHHH!" I yelped again, and sputtered, "We are doing fine, sir!"

I heard a soft sniff, as if he refrained from smiling. I didn't get how he could smile while spanking. "I am pleased to hear that," Fili replied softly. And, oh blessed Aulë! He lightened his swats! I sobbed with slight relief, but I knew that we weren't finished yet. "Now, little one, answer my question: Why do insist on trying to handle my double swords? You know that they are too heavy for you, too big for you, so why?"

I froze, then wailed, "I-I d-don't knoooowwww!"

"You do know."

My big brother increased his speed and intensity of the swats, much to my horror. I howled when he targeted the soft undercurve once more. I heard myself sputter, "I-I really don't k-know!"

"Then perhaps you should think about it," Fili murmured. And he paused, rubbing my hot bottom with his palm.

I shuddered with relief, crying lowly. I did try to think. I really did. And Fili's hand kept rubbing in that comforting way, and I sighed, slightly content.

But it soon ended with one question: "Are you thinking about my question, little one?"

"Uhhhh ... I-I-"

I had not. Too late. Fili's hand lifted and I flinched involuntarily, sputtering out, "N-nooo! Please!" I reared up ere his swat fell, and when it did crack down, I howled again.

Fili didn't stop. I howled till my throat ached and my eyes burned from the tears. Fili seemed to realize that I was growing exhausted, though I would never admit it.

"Would you like some help, little brother?" Fili murmured.

"Aye! Yes, please!" I choked out. It seemed that the bottom was connected with my brain. I silently thanked Aulë once more.

Fili paused and began to rub gently again, and then he spoke. "There was once a small little dwarfling, who enjoyed everything. He loved to read and write, he loved to play with his father and mother and uncle, but he especially enjoyed training with weapons. This little dwarf used a sword for his weapon, even though most dwarves wanted him to take up the axe. But this dwarfling was stubborn. He insisted on the sword, and soon got his way. His uncle made him a wooden sword for his fifth birthday, much to his delight. He pretended to defeat orcs and goblins with the special wooden sword his uncle had carved for him."

"F-Fili," I began, but a light swat cut me off.

"Hush, little brother, and just listen," Fili said sternly.

I nodded fiercely, not wanting to earn another swat on my already sore bottom.

"The little dwarfling soon found the wooden sword boring. Boring, extremely boring. It would do no harm against any foul creature. It did not do any damage to even a log. It was dull and wooden, and not a proper weapon. So, this stubborn dwarfling snuck out at night. He entered the forge, and something caught his attention. It was a sword, a sword that was real and gleamed proudly on the shelf. The little dwarfling immediately did what all dwarflings would try and do. The little dwarf tried to pick up the big sword and swing it." Fili paused to give my bottom a firm pat.

I yelped. I couldn't stand even the simplest pat.

Fili chuckled, and continued. "The lights turned on and a dwarf entered. It was his uncle, and the little dwarfling was so shocked that he dropped the sword. As it dropped, the little dwarf foolishly tried to catch it, and cut his forearm on the sword. He cried out from the pain."

I shuddered, and Fili gave a comforting rub on my back before continuing.

"When the deep cut healed, he was scolded and firmly disciplined by his uncle. He received the same punishment as you are receiving now - a spanking. His guilt was gone, his pride a bit stung but otherwise he was happy to be relieved from the pain. But sometimes, just sometimes, the little dwarfling rolls up his sleeve and looks at the scar, a scar that will never disappear, a scar that tells an entire story."

I shuddered again, and felt Fili give me a light pat on my back.

* * *

(Fili's POV)

"So, little brother, what do you have to say to me?"

"S-sorry," Kili croaked. "Sorry for nearly injuring myself. Sorry for making you spank me. So, so, so, sorry f-for trying to pick up your swords."

I smiled. "Aye, sweetling. All is forgiven and forgotten." Kili whimpered as I rested my hand on his bottom, and I chuckled. "Perhaps the sting in your bottom will not be forgotten, though."

Kili was quiet for a few moments. Then he said, "Fili, my bottom agrees with you."

I chuckled, and said jokingly, "How _cheeky_ of it to agree with me." While I roared with laughter at my own joke, Kili groaned at the pun.

Kili was silent again, then said, "Fili? Was the little dwarfling in the story you?"

I bit my bottom lip, unsure of how to respond. To my relief, my little brother was soon snoring quietly in my lap, exhausted from the spanking I had given hm. I let him stay there, rubbing his back gently as I thought.

With a sigh, I rolled up my sleeve and stared at the long, ugly scar again. Of course, it was healed, but it still brought back memories. I prayed that Kili would never get a scar like I did, just because he wanted to prove himself that he could handle a sword larger than the usual sword he trained with.

The door opened and Thorin stepped in. My uncle raised an eyebrow at our odd position. I gulped, wondering what my uncle's reaction would be if he heard that I had disciplined my brother without his permission.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**

**Author's Note: Hehe, how was the ending? I'm not planning to write the next chapter on the same topic as I usually would, like continuing with Thorin asking what happened and stuff. How was it? I think it was my longest chapter yet. I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review for me, and remember to check out 'More Than Just Friends'****!**


	11. Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs mainly to J.R.R. Tolkien. No disrespect is intended.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed for the last chapter! Some people found that 'Fili spanking Kili' was boring compared to all the other spankings. Some found it interesting. Either way, thanks for the reviews and telling me how it was! And thanks to all the people who gave me ideas. I'll use them later in the story. This chapter is dedicated to Violet, who gave me the main idea for this chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please review at the end!**

**In this chapter, Fili is 20 and Kili is 15**

* * *

"What are you two doing out of your lessons so early?"

Fili and Kili both looked up, slightly alarmed. Fili's apple tumbled out of his hand and Kili was frozen. Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Balin let us out early," Fili quickly said, Kili nodding in agreement beside him. "He said that we were good and deserved an early dismissal."

Inwardly, Fili winced at the lie he had blurted out. In truth, this was how the story had actually went.

_"Come on, Fili! Hurry up!" Kili hissed the moment Balin stepped out of the small room that they used for their lessons. "Hurry before he comes back!"_

_"I'm trying," Fili huffed, stuffing parchment into his pockets. "But if we just leave a mess like this, it'll make uncle and Balin angrier!"_

_"Balin? Angry?" Kili scoffed, making Fili scowl. "Balin's never been angry with us."_

_"Would you like to bet on that, little brother?" Fili asked stubbornly. "I think Balin can be angry at us, when he wants to."_

_Kili snarled in frustration, and snapped, "I don't think so. Very well! Loser must pay a full pouch to the other. Now, hurry!"_

_Fili, grumbling inwardly, scrambled through the large open window and stuck his head out. "Uhh .. Kili? It's a long way down," he said, slightly worried._

_"Go!" Kili hissed. "I hear footsteps!"_

_Fili stifled a yelp as his little brother shoved him out. He fell out, but fortunately managed to land on a large pile of thick leaves. _What a coincidence_, he thought sarcastically as Kili plopped down beside him._

_"Boys?" Balin's voice came from above._

_Fili stiffened. "Go! Go, go, go!" Kili breathed, eyes wide, and the two young dwarves scrambled toward the field where no one would think to look for them. Hopefully._

_"Look, Fili! Apples!" Kili cried in delight. He leaped up and snagged two out of the tree that hung above them. "Here you go." Kili handed Fili a big, ripe, juicy-looking apple which Fili accepted. "A prize for our success!"_

_A success indeed_, Fili thought, scowling a bit. It wouldn't be much of a success if Thorin found out that they had lied to him and snuck out of their lessons with Balin. And now their uncle was gazing at him, his brow still raised in that uncomfortable way that made Fili involuntarily squirm.

"Indeed?" Thorin murmured, turning his stern look to Kili, who squirmed as well, biting his bottom lip.

They both knew they had earned a thorough spanking, and maybe even a soaping, for lying and not attending their classes. And Fili hated a soaping even more than a spanking.

"Yes, Uncle," he managed to say along with his brother.

"And if I ask Balin, then he shall agree with what the two of you are saying?" Thorin prompted, a glint in his eyes.

Fili hesitated for only about a moment, then quickly said, "Y-yes, sir."

"Mmmm." Thorin closed his eyes thoughtfully for a few moments, then he opened them again and said quietly, "Then perhaps you would like to accompany me to Balin?"

Fili gulped. They were dead. They would be sleeping with burning bottoms tonight. Wincing, Fili and Kili both muttered, "Of course, Uncle."

"Then, come," Thorin said, glancing over his shoulder. "No need to waste any more time, hmm?"

* * *

(Thorin's POV)

"My nephews have confirmed that you have let them out early," I said, glancing quickly at Fili and Kili before darting my gaze back to the dwarf in front of me. "Is that true?"

Balin seemed to frown at the younger dwarves for a few moments. Then his gaze turned back to me, and the look told me everything. I turned to my red-faced nephews with a raised brow. "Well? Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

It was Fili who answered. "No, sir," he said softly. His fair face was red with shame and embarrassment.

I frowned, staring at Kili, who was staring at his feet. His cheeks reddened even more as I narrowed my eyes and barked, "Well?"

Kili glanced up, his eyes round with fear and shame. "No, sir," he choked out, and I felt my heart tighten. He reminded me so much of Frerin ... of my little brother.

_"Well?" our father barked._

_I tried my best not to flinch, feeling my little brother wince at the loud tone. Thrain, son of Thror, our father, was glowering at us. Even Grandfather was glaring; no, Grandfather was furious. He was nearly trembling with rage. _

_"Sorry," I said. I was the older brother. I felt more responsible for this, especially in front of my little brother. "Father, Grandfather, it was my fault."_

_"No, it wasn't!" Frerin cried, then yelped as I stomped on his foot._

_"Be quiet," I hissed at him under my breath, and slightly pouted before lowering his gaze again. I stood up straighter and tried to look ashamed. "It was really my fault," I continued. "Frerin didn't want to come at all to Dale with me, Father, Grandfather. There was just this item that I really wanted, and he said that it would be dangerous to go alone. So he accompanied me."_

_Silence met my truthful explanation. For a few moments, Thrain and Thror both glowered silently. Then Thror said, his voice full of quiet dismay, "You went all that way, fought of all of those Orcs and nearly got killed just to get an item?"_

_I grimaced. It really did sound worse when Grandfather said it like that. "I suppose," I admitted._

_"Er ... I-I-"_

_"Hush!" I growled at my brother._

"But Uncle Thorin!"

I jerked out of my thoughts, blinking. Kili was staring up at me, looking anxious, and so was his brother. I silently scolded myself for not paying attention to my nephews, and said quietly, "Go on. Up to your room, I'll be there soon."

* * *

_"And what was this particular item?"_

_Thorin grimaced. "I can't tell you." He glanced up, biting his lip. "I'm sorry, Grandfather."_

_Thror seemed thoroughly displeased. So did Thrain. Frerin shuffled beside Thorin, obviously uncomfortable under their piercing stares._

_"Well," Thrain said at last. There was so much displeasure in his voice that Thorin and Frerin both flinched. "It's your mother's birthday, and you two get into mischief." Thrain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can't you two stay out of trouble for once?"_

_Thorin stared at the floor, his face reddening at his father's words. Frerin was suddenly finding an interest in his fingernails. "Very well," Thrain snapped. "If you will not talk, then we shall make you."_

_Thorin found himself being dragged by his Grandfather out of the room and into his study, while his father stayed with his brother. Thorin gulped. "Grandfather, please," he pleaded, trying to tug himself out of Thror's iron grasp._

_"You have caused mischief, and now it is time to face the consequences," Thror said sternly, gripping the young prince's shoulders and pushing him into a corner. Thorin groaned. It had been a while since Thror had disciplined him, and he had forgotten that his Grandfather liked to make him sit in a corner and think about what misdeed he had caused before moving onto the spanking. He spanked crisply and rhythmically. Thorin would always try to wriggle away from the next swat, knowing where it would fall, and it would smack down crisply and he would howl._

_His father was not so similar. He preferred to spank straightaway and in a random manner, spanking and spanking until he broke and sobbed out remorseful apologies._

_Thorin hated both strategies. _

_"Are you thinking about what you have done wrong?" Thror's voice was stern and meaningful, and Thorin involuntarily flinched._

_"Yes, Grandfather," he lied._

_Thror hummed and made Thorin stand there for another few minutes until he fidgeted. "Come here, my young prince," he said at last._

_Thorin turned around but stopped when he saw Thror sitting on a chair. That chair only ever seemed to be used for one purpose. Thorin had never once seen his Grandfather or Father sit in it unless he was about to mete out a spanking. If it was not for the fact that they also comforted him afterwards in that same chair, he thought he would probably have loathed it even more than he did now._

_Thorin slowly made his way forward, and when he arrived beside the right of Thror, his Grandfather, without hesitation, gently pulled him over his knees. Thorin fell with a soft explosion of breath, and lay still._

_"You have been naughty, little one," Thror murmured as he pulled down Thorin's breeches, making him whimper slightly as the cool air hit his backside. "Very, very naughty. Now it is time to face the consequences for your actions."_

* * *

Kili was on his bed, shaking slightly. Fili was on his bed as well, and was staring angrily at the wall. "Fili, please don't be mad at me," Kili whispered. "I'm sorry."

Fili was silent, and shot him a glare. Kili dropped his head and turned away and Fili finally spoke. "But you're sorry we've been caught, aren't you? You would never be as sorry as you are now if we weren't caught."

"So would you!" Kili accused with a sullen frown directed at his brother.

Fili gazed at him. "No, Kili. I am sorry that we snuck out of lessons. Not like you."

Kili grimaced. That hurt. It especially stung his pride. He was about to fling back a retort at his brother when there was a knock on the door before it opened. Their uncle stepped in, and Kili gulped. "Get up, and look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Kili scrambled to obey the order. To disobey would be foolish. Extremely. Foolish. They both stood in front of their uncle, heads bowed and eyes cast down.

"Eyes. Up. Here."

Fili jerked his head up, but Kili couldn't help but keep his head down, shame at himself flooding over him. "Kili," said a soft voice. Fili's voice. Fili gave his brother a gentle nudge, and slowly, very slowly, Kili raised his head to meet Thorin's stern gaze.

"You both know what is going to happen, do you not?"

Kili gave a small nod, and then jumped when his uncle barked, "Answer me!"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

Kili heard Thorin sigh, and mutter softly under his breath before he sat down on Kili's bed. Kili gulped and took a step back. Thorin gave him a stern look and gestured for him to come closer. Kili reluctantly and slowly made his way toward his uncle, seeing Fili sitting on his own bed, biting his lip and obviously waiting for his turn.

Kili let out a soft explosion of breath as Thorin gently tugged him over his knees. He couldn't help but give a slight groan as Thorin pulled down his breeches and rolled up his shirt. He groaned even more when Thorin rested his hand on his bottom.

"How are you feeling, my little cub?" Thorin murmured, stroking his dark locks.

"Fine," Kili answered stiffly. "Fine, sir."

Thorin hummed, and raised his hand. Kili stiffened, waiting for the swat to fall, and when it did, he howled. His backside burst with heat as Thorin began to swat with his calloused and tough hand. Kili twisted, trying to avoid desperately. "Ow! OWOWOW! Uncle!" he cried. "Uncle, stop! T-too hard!"

* * *

"Too-" Thorin frowned. He raised his right knee and began to spank the tender undercurve. "No more," Thorin scolded. "No more of that cheek, my little cub. Understood?"

"AHHHH!"

"Kili." Thorin sighed.

"Ahhh! Yes!Yes!" Kili cried. "S-sorryyy!"

Thorin hummed and lowered his knee and Kili give a soft shudder of relief. He swatted down hard on the already rosy bottom, and Kili let out another wail that made Fili flinch. Thorin glanced at Fili as the light-haired seemed like he wanted to say something, but as soon as their eyes met, Fili fell silent and curled up on his bed once more, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly Kili fell silent, and Thorin frowned down at him, concerned. "Kili?" He bent down and swept away Kili's tangled dark locks, then sighed. "Kili," he said with another deep sigh with a slight growl that followed it. He raised his right leg, but before he could begin swatting that tender spot, Kili immediately released his bite on his forearm with a slight mewling sound.

"No more biting," Thorin said gruffly, and Kili nodded his head quickly, his dark hair flying around him.

"AHH!"

"Answer me."

"Yessir! N-no more bit-ting," Kili sputtered, and Thorin hummed in approval once more.

"Are you ready to speak?" Thorin inquired, pausing and resting his hand on Kili's bottom.

"Y-yessir! Yes!" Kili cried, sputtering and coughing and whimpering.

Thorin gave a small nod. "Good. Now, then, to business. What made you and your brother sneak out of lessons like that?"

"D-don't you know?" Kili spat out, and Thorin, without hesitation, landed a firm swat on his bottom.

"Enough of that insolence, else I'll continue spanking until you can't speak," Thorin growled, though he knew he would never do that. He always monitored his nephews closely during a spanking or scolding. But, as usual, the threat was enough and Kili stammered, "S-sorry."

"Answer my question, little cub."

Thorin heard Kili gulp back a few sobs and he patted gently, waiting for Kili to catch his breath. When his choking sobs turned to slight cries and sniffles, Thorin began paddling down again, lightly but crisply.

Kili moaned, and shuddered violently, but Thorin knew from experience that his light swats would help him concentrate, make him feel safe. "I ... I dunnnooo," Kili sniffled out. "I reallllyyyyy d-dunna know, Uncle Thor'n."

Thorin frowned. Then he sighed and rubbed Kili's hot backside gently. "Then let me help you, little cub."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

(Fili's POV)

"Lads, straight to work."

I grimaced as I slowly lowered my sore bottom onto the hard wooden chair, and when I sat I saw Kili wriggle uncomfortably and could not help but wryly grin.

"I see your Uncle's done good work with you," Balin commented dryly.

I glanced up at him, worried that he was angry, and to my relief I saw nothing but a bit of concern for our thrashed backsides, and some amusement at the hisses Kili made as he shifted. "Yes, sir," I replied. "Uncle did indeed."

Balin chuckled dryly, then turned back into what Kili and I called 'tutor mode' and tapped the scrolls with a finger. "Get reading, lads." He paused when there was a knock on the door, and said, "Don't try and escape this time."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

Just before the old dwarf stepped out, I said, "Balin?"

Balin turned with a questioning frown. "Aye, lad?"

"Balin, were you angry at us for sneaking out of lessons?" I asked. I felt Kili tense and mutter a curse under his breath, obviously remembering the bet we had made at the beginning of the day.

Balin was quiet for a few moments, then admitted, "Aye, laddie. Perhaps I was, but only a little. Lessons are important after all." He turned and opened the door, then shut it softly behind him.

I turned to Kili with an arrogantly cocked eyebrow. "I win."

Grumbling, Kili slapped a full pouch of coins into my hand, then set to work, scowling. I grinned.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven.**

**Author's Note: Wow, for some reason this chapter was very hard to write! Sorry that there wasn't a 'spanked Fili' in this, but I decided that cutting off about where Kili's spanking was finished would be enough. Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you thought by REVIEWING! Remember, I still accept ideas!**


	12. Twelve

**Disclaimer: Same as usual**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author's Note: Enjoy this one as well! I noticed that I didn't have a lot of spanking in the last chapter, so I tried to put in a bit more this time ... this fic is for all Cheeky-Kili lovers! :) Sorry for the long wait!**

**In this fic, Fili is 37 and Kili is 32**

* * *

"Well, maybe if you'd stop treating me like I was just a mere dwarfling, you fat-"

"Don't you speak to your uncle like that, laddie!"

"I don't care!"

Fili grimaced and rubbed his forehead. His brother, Kili, was red-faced and furious, yelling at their Uncle. Not the smartest idea, especially when that uncle was Thorin Oakenshield. Fili could tell that Thorin's temper was growing and patience being pushed to his limit, but Kili continued to bellow. Fili grimaced. When his brother lost his temper, he got _dangerous._

"Kili-"

"Don't 'Kili' me!" Kili shouted.

"Enough of this-"

"You may think so Uncle, but it's not enough!"

"When I say it is enough, it's enough."

"No, it's not!"

"Kili, maybe you should stop-?" Fili tried.

Kili turned a furious glower on him that nearly surpassed Thorin. It was so dark that Fili cringed. "Who's side are you on, brother?" Kili demanded.

"Nobody's," Fili replied evenly. "But, Kili, stop this nonsense."

"IT'S NOT NONSENSE!"

"Don't you speak to your brother like that, Kili!" Thorin roared, his patience snapping at last. He set such a furious look at them that Fili flinched and stepped back, head bowed. But Kili didn't.

Kili was quivering in near rage; no, he was already deep within his rage. "Kili," Fili tried once more, gripping his brother's wrist tightly. "Kili, listen to me." Fili leaned forward and close to Kili's ear. His breath stirred Kili's billowing hair. "Brother, you shall apologize to Uncle at once, then you're coming with me to spar. You need to release some of that temper, and doing it on Uncle isn't the best strategy. Now, say you're sorry."

Kili was trembling, either in rage or because he seemed close to tears. "'m sorry, I suppose," Kili muttered ungraciously.

Fili narrowed his eyes and tugged his brother over again, none-too-gently. "Say that again, sir, with sincerity. Else I shall take you over my knee myself and spank you until you have nothing else on your mind but being the dwarf I know my brother is."

* * *

(Kili's POV)

I never disobey my brother when he uses that tone. I secretly call it 'Fili attack', especially when he paddles me. It isn't often he spanks me, but when he does, he does it good. So I turned to Thorin, who now stood sternly with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," I murmured.

"For ..." Fili muttered.

"For ... for being disrespectful."

"And ..."

"And showing unacceptable behaviour."

"Apologize again, brother."

"Oh, hell! I've done it enough, haven't I?" I spat out. Fili sent me such a vicious glare that I swore I felt a tingle begin in my backside. "I'm sorry again, Uncle."

"Accepted," Thorin said.

I turned away, my pride stung and feeling rather unhappy. Fili and I set outside, promising Thorin that we would return by dinner. He would skin us alive if we didn't. I was still feeling unhappy when we arrived at the training area, just near Dwalin's house. We could go to him if we needed to.

I felt Fili's gaze on my miserable self, and felt him soften a bit. "You know that yelling at Thorin doesn't get you anywhere," Fili remarked. "In fact, it makes him even sterner and stricter."

"I know," I grumbled, taking out a sword and examining the blade nonchalantly. It was sharp, but I knew that Fili and I would never train with real blades. We would be training with wooden ones.

"I've noticed that you've been feeling ... disagreeable lately."

"Mmmm," I hummed. I shoved the blade into its sheath and picked up a wooden blade. "I don't know why."

Now it was Fili's time to hum thoughtfully. I shifted my weight from one foot to another, feeling uncomfortable under his intense stare. I turned to him, forcing myself to meet his steady gaze. "Aren't you going to get a sword?"

Fili narrowed his eyes. "You really think I've taken you here just to train?" He shed his coat and glanced around. Placing it on a conveniently-placed log, he turned and looked at me. "This is just the right place for a well-deserved swatting."

I felt myself stiffen. "What?"

"A spanking, Kili. I'm going to swat your little bottom until it's nice shade of pink."

I frowned at him. "You're ... what? Fili! Others will see!"

"Only if you're loud," Fili retorted. "There's plenty of cover nearby."

Indeed there was. Trees and thick bushes surrounded us, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"But ... but what if Balin or Dwalin ...?" I could just imagine it. The two brothers, or one of them, comes out for some fresh air, and sees me over my brother's lap, being spanked soundly.

"It isn't as if they haven't seen your rear end before," Fili replied nonchalantly with a shrug. "I even remember Dwalin spanking you once."

"Fili!" I groaned.

"Aye?" Fili answered innocently. I growled and huffed at him. He grinned at me. "How adorable you look when you pout like that, brother," he chuckled. Then he pointed to the spot before him. "Now, come here, brother."

I stared at him. Go? Go and accept the thrashing he was about to give me? Nay! "No," I said in a low tone. "I won't."

Fili's look darkened. "What?"

I bit my lip, then spat it out quickly, remembering the lecture I had received the last time Fili had spanked me after seeing my bloodied lip. I had been biting so hard that it bled. "I'm not going to let you spank me. You won't. You can't." Desperation crept into my tone, and I cursed myself.

"Let? Can't?" Fili muttered. He scowled at me. "Let me show you what I can and cannot do, little brother." And he grasped my wrist, dragging a gasping me and tugging me over his lap. "You are in serious need of a sound spanking, little boy, and I'm going to give it to you."

* * *

(Fili's POV)

"Ow! Fili!"

"Hush," I growled. I swatted down again. "Unless you want others to hear you?" I sniffed a smile when my brother shook his head desperately.

"N-no," he stammered. "B-but you're sp-sp ... you're spanking me too hard!"

"Nay, I'm not," I answered in a soft tone. "Thorin spanks you harder."

"Ow! Ow!" Kili yelped again. Then he began to softly cry, burying his face in the palms of his hands and desperately trying to stifle the sounds.

"Shhhh," I purred. I rested my hand on his bottom. "Shhhhhhhh. It'll be all right, little brother. Deep breaths, Kili. Deep."

Kili inhaled and shuddered, letting out a cough, then another. I felt a twinge of concern. The sound of Kili's cough was of one who was ill. I bent over, gently putting my hand on his forehead, casually pretending to stroke loose hair away from his face so that Kili wouldn't know, then released a sigh of relief. Kili's face was flushed, as it always was during a spanking, but his forehead wasn't hot. He wasn't ill, he had probably just been coughing to stifle his quiet sobs.

"Brother, I'm not going to spank you anymore as long as you promise me one thing," I murmured. I drew Kili into my lap and he buried his face in my tunic, his body trembling. "Promise me that you'll try and hold in your temper. Promise me that you'll be polite to uncle. Well, to anybody, in that matter."

"E-even Morkar?"

Morkar was a dwarfling around Kili's age, and a rather nasty dwarfling. He was mean and harsh to everybody. He was a spoiled brat, I thought grimly.

"Aye, Kili. Even Morkar."

"P ... pr-promise," Kili mumbled when I began to flip him over my lap again. I grinned. Kili wiped an arm across his face, as if hoping to swipe away all trace of crying.

I smiled at him, then murmured to him comfortingly, knowing he welcomed it. "You feelin' better?"

"More than before," came the soft, drowsy reply.

It was as I had expected. Kili had this inner pain that sometimes escaped from its cage. It was jealousy, anger, and loneliness that made it. He was jealous that Thorin treated me like a fully-grown dwarf, while our uncle treated him as a still-young dwarfling. He was angry because it seemed everyone was against him. He was lonely because he felt no one understood him properly.

I often had to paddle that inner pain away. Thorin didn't know about it, though. Only I did. I understood my brother better than anyone. And I knew what he wanted from me right now. The words I always gave him after a paddling.

I leaned over and hugged him tightly. "I am here, brother," I murmured into his ear, feeling him shiver. "I'm here. I always am. For you."

* * *

"Look! It's our little prince!" a voice sneered.

Kili spun around. He had been standing (with good reason) on the training field, sharpening a small knife he always carried, just in case. It was Benor and his two brothers, Fenor and Senor. They always picked on him. Kili grimaced as Benor, the oldest, whacked his backside with the hilt of his sword. He hissed.

"Oh! Has our little prince been bottom-warmed?" Benor cried triumphantly.

Kili cringed.

"Aye, I think so, brother," Fenor sneered. "Look at his face, he's obviously been crying!"

Kili felt his face burn. "Shut up," he muttered.

"Now he's angry!" Senor cried. "What's he going to do to us? Spank us?"

"Shut up!" Kili snarled. He lunged forward, grabbing Senor by his tunic and punching his nose with a sickening crack. Senor stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose.

Fenor and Benor lunged at him, tossing him to the ground and kicking his ribs and snarling at him. Kili tried to get up, thrashing desperately. When he couldn't, he could feel tears of frustration begin to prick, and he angrily clenched his fists.

"Laddies! Enough!"

A moment later, Fenor, Benor, and Senor were sent away, and Kili felt himself being picked up beneath the armpits and carried into a house. He was set on a bed. Shaking, Kili opened his eyes. Dwalin peered at him, looking worried.

"Did they break anything, lad?" Dwalin murmured.

"N-no. I don't think so," Kili managed.

Dwalin proceeded to check him over anyway, running his hands over his ribs carefully, muttering to himself under his breath. "You're good. Bruised, but you'll be fine," Dwalin said. "Now that I am reassured that we're safe-" Dwalin grabbed Kili, and pulled Kili over his lap. Kili gasped. "We shall get to business."

"Noooo!" Kili exclaimed in a low tone. "Dwalin!" he cried in protest when the older dwarf dragged down his breeches. "Dwalin!"

"Hush. As long as I am careful, you shall be fine, and I will be very careful indeed." Dwalin rested his hand on Kili's backside. "Your bottom is quite rosy, little dwarfling. Did someone spank you? Was it your brother or uncle?"

Kili whimpered, feeling his face go hot. "I-I ... Ow!"

Dwalin swatted down again. "Well?"

"B-but ... Ow!"

"I've already told you several times that fighting is unacceptable." Dwalin landed another swat that made Kili jerk and gasp. "Your uncle has told you as well. It's time you started listening to us."

"Ow! Plea-Ow! No, D-Dwalin! Owww!"

"Kili, promise me that you'll keep a firm hold of your temper," Dwalin said. He paused, resting his hand on Kili's backside. "Promise me and we'll be finished."

Kili quivered. "I ... I p-promise," he croaked.

"Good lad." Dwalin slowly and carefully drew up Kili's breeches and patted his back. Kili angrily swiped at his face. "You're a good lad," Dwalin murmured as he rubbed Kili's back. "I won't let you throw that away. You may be reckless and arrogant at times, but that's our Kili. And our Kili isn't going anywhere."

* * *

"You're late," Thorin commented as Kili entered the room. Thorin scanned Kili up and down and frowned at the bruises on his arms. "What happened? Have you been fighting out on the streets again?" Thorin scowled.

"At the training area," Kili muttered, sitting himself down slowly. Thorin raised an eyebrow when Kili shifted, seeming uncomfortable. He let his eyes roam to the other side of the table and found, with amusement, Fili eating and shooting a quick knowing glance at his brother.

Ah. So Fili had had to swat his little brother. And most likely with good reason, considering his youngest nephew's actions and behaviour lately, Thorin thought wryly. "I've told you not to get into fights," Thorin said with a sigh. He passed Kili his dinner.

Kili quickly dove into the warm soup and bread. "I know," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "You've already told me."

"Don't you take that kind of tone with me, young sir," Thorin warned, narrowing his eyes in warning. "I hope that Dwalin tanned your deserving backside the moment he got his hands on you, little dwarfling."

"Stop calling me a dwarfling!" Kili bellowed, leaping up. His eyes flashed dangerously when Fili tried to pull him back down. "Let go, brother!" he snarled at Fili, and Fili flinched back at the dangerous look.

"Don't speak to me or your brother like that!" Thorin demanded. "I've taught you better than-"

"Then stop treating me like I'm a little dwarfling!" Kili screamed. He slammed his fist down on the table and a bowl of hot soup fell to the ground, but everyone ignored it. "I've had enough! You just shut up about teaching me, you haven't taught me anything!"

_SMACK!_

Thorin blinked. He stared at the palm of his hand and Kili on the ground, eyes wide with shock. A red mark was on Kili's left cheek, but luckily it was not bleeding. There would just be a nasty bruise. Regret filled Thorin immediately. "Kili, I-" he began.

"Go away!" Kili shouted, tears welling in his eyes. "You're not our father! Our father is _dead_! Go away!" Kili turned and fled.

Thorin watched him go, then turned to Fili, eyes wide. "What have I done?" he whispered.

Fili put a hand on his arm. "Uncle, Kili is at a delicate age right now," he said carefully, not wanting to experience his uncle's wrath himself.

"That gives no reason for him to speak like that to you-"

"Uncle, Kili and I have always been equals," Fili retorted.

Thorin stopped. He allowed Fili to hug him tightly. "Go speak with him, uncle," Fili whispered. "Go and chase away that big hurt inside of Kili."

* * *

Kili looked up when the door opened slowly with a creak. Thorin stepped in, and Kili scowled. "I told you to go away."

Thorin merely strode over to his bed and slowly sat down. "Kili-"

"I said, go away!" Kili snarled.

"Kili!" Thorin hissed. "I understand that you are angry; I understand it all. But please, use a civil tone. You know better than that."

Kili scowled and looked down, knowing that his uncle was correct. "Forgive me," he replied coolly.

"Of course."

A silence fell between them. Kili absently rubbed his cheek, where Thorin had hit him. His face burned at the memory. Thorin reached out and caressed his cheek gently. Kili squirmed silently, awkwardly, then forced himself to relax. Unsure of what to do, he fidgeted with his hands until Thorin cleared his throat. He looked up.

Thorin's eyes were surprisingly soft. "Oh, Kili." His voice was soft and tender. "My dear little Kili. What would I do without you?"

Kili's throat went dry as his uncle shifted back on the bed, finding a comfortable and good position. Thorin pulled Kili gently over to him; Kili stumbled before falling over his uncle's knees with a soft explosion of breath. "You've been naughty, my little cub," Thorin murmured as he bared Kili's bottom, making him shudder. But he didn't fight. "I discipline you because I care for you."

And the first swat landed.

Kili gasped, rearing up a bit before lowering himself back down, clutching the blankets in his fists. "Ow," he protested softly. "Uncle!"

Thorin paddled him silently and swiftly. Kili's bottom burned within moments. Gasping and grunting with each swat, he buried his face in his arms and began to softly weep. Pain. All he felt was pain. But not the pain in his backside. The pain in his head, in his heart.

Fili hadn't managed to heal him this time. "Ohhhhh! Oh, Uncle!" Kili cried softly.

Thorin scooped him up immediately, hushing him and kissing his unruly hair, and murmuring soft words. "Shh, Kili. Hush, my little cub. I know. I know, it hurts."

Kili gasped again and swiped his arm across his face, quivering. "S-so scared!" he cried softly. "N-no one likes me any-anymore. No o-one loves Kee."

* * *

"Hush," Thorin soothed, alarmed by the hurt inside of Kili. "Of course everyone loves Kili. You're our Kili. No one else's."

"B-but-!" Kili gasped again, tears running freely down his cheeks now. "But, all y-you did w-w-was scold m-me ... y-yell at me ... Oh, Uncle! Th-thought you d-dinna love m-me any'more!"

"I shall always love you. I am always proud of you, no matter what you do. And Kili, all I did was scold you all the time?" Thorin stroked Kili's hair, frowning when his nephew dropped his head. "Look at me, little cub." Kili kept his head down. With a soft sigh, Thorin curled a finger under his barely-bearded chin and lifted his face. "Your behaviour was unacceptable for the past week, little cub, that's why."

"My ... M-my ac-actions," Kili choked, acknowledging Thorin's words. "S-sorry! Sorry, U-uncle! B-biggest sorry!"

"I know," Thorin soothed. "But we're not finished yet." And he flipped Kili over his knees, making his nephew cry out in protest.

"N-noooooooo!" Kili wailed. "Noooo! N-no mooooore!"

"Yes, a bit more," Thorin said, swatting down, now knowing that he could destroy that hurt inside of Kili. "You're being very brave, my dear Kili. I'm proud of you."

"N-nooo! Y-you're not!"

"What?" Thorin was taken aback. "Kili, when have I ever-"

"H-heard you! T-talking with ... with D-Dwalin an ... and Balin!"

Thorin cringed, realizing what Kili was talking about.

_"And your nephews? How are they?"_

_"They are fine, Balin," Thorin replied as he smoked his pipe with his two old friends. "As naughty and wild as they always are."_

_"I heard something loud yesterday," Dwalin remarked as he sharpened a dagger. "Was it the oven again? Do we need to build a new one?"_

_"Nay. The bed, this time," Thorin sighed. "Mine, actually. I cannot believe how they managed to light a bed on fire."_

_"Fire is a dangerous enemy at times," Balin muttered. He shot a glance at Thorin. "You should warn your nephews not to play with fire."_

_"I did." Thorin blew a smoke ring and it floated into the distance. "They do not listen."_

_"If words fail, then actions will succeed," Balin retorted. "It's time you gave them a good bottom-warming, Thorin. Especially to Kili. The wee bratling just can't stay out of trouble."_

_"Kili is a difficult child. He always has been," Thorin responded with a sigh. "But that's Kili." He frowned. "I often wish Kili would be more like Fili. Responsible, calm, and temper-in-check. But I suppose if Kili was like that, he wouldn't be our Kili."_

_"No, he wouldn't," Dwalin agreed. Balin nodded in agreement._

Hurriedly, Thorin moved on, not wishing to discuss that day. "You were eavesdropping, little cub?" he growled with a heart swat. Kili yelled.

"AHHHH! N-NOOO! L-listened! B-by acc ... acci ... acciden ... BY MISTAKE!" Kili bellowed.

Thorin frowned. "'Listened by mistake'," he quoted. "An interesting jumble of words, young sir."

"OWWWWWW!"

"You know I don't condone lying. Kili, tell the truth. How did you find out?"

"AHHHHH! I-I-!"

"Excuse me?" Thorin landed three hard swat, making Kili jerk. When his nephew merely collapsed over his knee, sobbing and kicking, he paused, smoothing his hand over the now hot bottom. "Perhaps you are trying to say that you were eavesdropping?" Thorin suggested, deciding to help him along.

Kili nodded desperately. "AHHHH!"

"Excuse me?" Thorin said again.

"Yessir!" Kili sputtered out, getting in a few solid kicks. "S-sorry!"

Thorin hummed in a low tone. "Aye, little dwarfling. You should be sorry indeed." He began spanking again, and when Kili threw a hand back to cover his backside, palm up, Thorin swept it up to the small of his back and continued, though he did lessen his intensity a bit.

"Now, to discuss something more important ..." SWAT!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What am I doing to you, little Kili?"

"AHHHH! S-sp ... SPANKING ME!" Kili bellowed.

"Indeed."

The door creaked open and Fili shuffled in, eyes fixed on Thorin and Kili. Thorin gave him a quiet smile. Fili always stood by his little brother. He nodded to the small rocking chair in the corner, and Fili seated himself, eyes still on his crying brother.

Thorin turned his attention back on Kili. "I am spanking you, little dwarfling," Thorin said in a low tone. "Feel what I am doing to you. Do not listen to that deep hurt inside of you. Ignore it. Focus on my voice."

Kili shuddered, sobbing, and Thorin released Kili's hand. Kili slowly drew it back, wringing the blanket with both hands now instead of with just one.

"Good little cub," Thorin murmured, drawing Kili up, satisfied. "Listen carefully. I shall be proud of you always, little Kili. No matter what happens, I shall always love you." He looked up, drawing his other arm open as he rubbed Kili's back. "Come, Fili."

Fili hesitated for only a moment, before he jumped up and ran over, allowing Thorin to pull him into the warm embrace.

* * *

Thorin smiled as he peeked into the boys' room. Fili and Kili were sleeping soundly; Fili on his back, and Kili on his stomach. The blanket on Kili's side had fallen off, so Thorin quietly crept through the door and picked up the blanket.

Drawing it over his youngest nephew, he smiled again before turning to walk to his own bed in the other room, when a small hand clutched his wrist. Thorin looked down.

Kili's eyes were half-open and filled with drowsiness, but he still mumbled, "Love you, uncle."

"Go to sleep," Thorin murmured, gently placing Kili's hand on the bed again.

With a contented sigh, Kili shifted before falling asleep again. Thorin returned to his room, his heart light.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! I made that extra long to make up for the wait! I hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW!**


	13. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, followed, etc! I realized that Fili and Kili haven't been spanked together in a while; it's just usually Kili. So in this chapter I'll make sure they'll both get into mischief! Enjoy, and please review!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**In this chapter, Fili is 29 and Kili is 24.**

* * *

"Ow! Fili!" Kili whined.

"Stop whining, Kee," Fili said nonchalantly, swatting his brother on the shoulder again.

Kili huffed.

The two brothers paused under the tree thoughtfully. Kili glanced at his brother. "Have you realized that we haven't gotten spanked in a while?" he commented casually, sitting under the tree.

Fili plucked out two apples from the Apple Tree and handed one to his brother. "Yes, Kili. That's a good thing, too." He bit into his apple, then made a face, complaining, "Ew. Sour."

Kili grinned as he chomped his fruit. "I like my fruits sour," he commented. Then he paused before saying, "Yes, Fili. I know it's a good thing. No one likes a spanking." He frowned as he nibbled his apple. Fili had already thrown his out and was searching for a more riper one. "But no spanking means no mischief."

"No pranks," Fili added. He picked out a redder apple and bit into it. He grinned before saying, "It's sweet. Just the way I like it."

Kili rolled his eyes. "I'd say it's been a bit too peaceful around here, don't you think?"

"A bit too quiet," Fili agreed. "Except for the occasional cries Gimli lets out."

"Gimli? That annoying dwarfling who lives in Mister Gloin's house?" Kili made a face.

"Aye. And don't call Mister Gloin's son annoying, else he'll be after your blood with one of his big axes."

"I doubt that." Kili rolled his eyes. "Thorin will murder anyone who touches us."

Fili shrugged. "Maybe."

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound being the sounds of their apples being munched, until something cold and white landed on Kili's nose. He looked cross-eyed at it, then yelped, "Fee! Look!"

Fili gasped as the tiny little snowflake melted slowly on his brother's nose. "Snow," he breathed. "The first snow of this winter."

Kili grinned, tossing away his half-eaten apple. So did Fili. "This means that there'll be another flake -" Kili began.

"And another -"

"And another!"

Sure enough, the snowflake began to fall, slowly but heavily. "Come on, Fee! Let's go to the field!"

"FILI! KILI!"

The two brothers turned, frowning disappointedly as Thorin strode toward them. "It's beginning to snow," the older dwarf said gruffly. "Let's go inside."

"Uncle," Kili whined.

Fili followed Thorin obediently, snagging the collar of Kili's coat and dragging him along before he got into trouble.

"Uncle!" Kili whined again.

"Hush, you bratty little dwarf," Thorin snorted. He placed a hand on Kili's shoulder, saying, "You'll get a chance with the snow later."

Kili, quickly deciding that arguing with his uncle would not be the smartest idea, shut his mouth and followed his brother and uncle into the house.

* * *

"Come back by eleven!" Thorin said sternly to the two younger dwarves, who groaned and look back. Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer that I change it to nine?"

"No," Fili grumbled. "But Uncle, we can't have fun with our friends if you don't let us have that much time."

"It's already six thirty," Kili added.

"That gives you four hours and thirty minutes," Thorin answered shortly. "That's plenty of time." He frowned at his two nephews. "I wouldn't even let the two of you go if I had a choice. But because you're growing up and Ludd's father is going, I'm letting you go now. If you don't like that, you can just stay here."

"No, sir," Kili and Fili muttered.

Thorin sighed at the sullen looks on their faces. "By eleven," he reminded them. He gave Fili a stern look. "I'm counting on you to keep your brother and yourself out of trouble." Ignoring Kili's scowl, he nodded and opened the door for them.

Shutting the door once they left, he sat down heavily on his favourite red armchair in front of the fire. Five minutes passed. And only then he realized that he hadn't even asked his two nephews where they were going with their friends.

With a sigh, Thorin rubbed his forehead.

If those boys got into trouble ...

* * *

"This is wicked," Kili grinned.

Ludd smirked. "I know," he said smugly. "I knew Mister Thorin would buy the story of my father coming along."

"But where would be the fun in that?" Reecon, Ludd's friend, said, rolling his eyes.

"There wouldn't be any fun," Rudd, brother of Ludd, agreed.

Fili frowned as Kili sipped his ale. "I don't know if we should be having ale, Kili," he whispered. "You know uncle doesn't like it when we drink. We shouldn't be drinking in the first place."

They were in a tavern, and they all had mugs of ale in front of them. Ludd was already on his third, while Reecon was on still on his first. Rudd was on his fifth; Fili was surprised that he wasn't drunk yet. He stared down at his still-full mug. Kili fidgeted uncomfortably, recognizing the truth in his words and a flash of satisfaction flickered through him.

But that satisfaction disappeared when Kili hesitated before taking a sip out of his ale once more. "As long as Uncle doesn't find out, it's fine," Kili muttered. "We won't get drunk. I promise."

_You can't promise that_, Fili thought scornfully. Then he caught Ludd staring at him.

Ludd frowned at him. "Go on, Fili, drink. Mister Thorin won't find out, probably. It won't kill you to drink a bit." Ludd gestured to his younger brother. Rudd burped and grinned. "Even Rudd's a better drinker than you, and he's younger."

Fili felt a flash of rebellion as Ludd's words tweaked his pride. _A better drinker? We'll see about that_, he thought grimly as he snatched up his mug and downed the contents in a couple of gulps. He struggled not to hurl the empty mug down. Catching Kili's quivering look, he muttered, "We won't get drunk. We won't." He gave his brother a grin. "Go on, Kee. Drink."

Kili raised the mug to his lips, then began to down the contents as well.

Fili paid for another mug, downing that one just as quickly.

The next thing he knew, he had finished six mugs, and Kili five. Feeling rather light-headed, he groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I don't feeeeeel veryyyy well," he slurred, grinning in a drunken way - because he was drunk. "Whatta 'bout you, brotheeerrr?"

"I feel like I'm f-flyinnggg," Kili slurred as well with a broad grin. "F-Fee, let's go to Uncle! He'll be proud that we're f-flying!" His words, though slightly steadier than Fili's, were still heavy and slurred.

"'Course," Fili mumbled. He waved happily to Ludd and Rudd (Reecon had already staggered off, drunk by the time he finished his third). "Bye," he drawled.

Rudd and Ludd grinned back. They looked drunk as well.

Turning and stumbling outside, the two drunken brothers staggered home.

* * *

Thorin jumped awake when he heard the door slam open. He must have fallen asleep. He glanced at the time. It was one in the morning.

Snarling, Thorin strode toward the door. "Fili! Kili! What have you say for yourself?" he demanded. "I said, return by eleven! Do you know what time it is now?!"

Kili grinned up at him in a silly way and Thorin scowled even more. "Uncle, we're flyyiinnnng!" Kili slurred with a still happy grin. "We're flyyyying! Up high in the skyyy!"

Thorin gaped. "Kili, are you ... are you _drunk_?!" he demanded.

Fili looked at him. "Uncle, I don't feel very well-"

Then he threw up on Thorin's clean boots.

* * *

The light was bright, and Fili groaned in pain, struggling not to heave again. His head pounded and he almost retched once more. Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Hands helped him hold his head in place as he retched into bucket.

"I hope you're going to learn your lesson after this," came a deep rumbling voice.

Fili cracked open his eyes a bit. Thorin peered down at him, wiping his sweating face with a cool cloth. Fili gulped. "S-Sorry, Uncle!" he gasped, remembering the events from yesterday. "S-Sorry!"

"You will be sorry," Thorin agreed.

Fili wanted to cry. Thorin seemed to realize that he was upset, and finally sighed before murmuring, "All right. Your lessons take place at eight. It's six, which gives you two more hours of sleep. Then you have to go to Balin's. You're lucky I'm letting you skip sparring lessons with Dwalin today. I'm sure running around won't help your headache."

"L-Lessons?" Fili gasped in dismay. "B-But, Uncle!"

"Kili will be going as well," Thorin continued. "Though I have yet to inform him of this."

Fili sputtered. "B-But, we can't! We're too ... we're too tired! And sick!"

"And whose fault is that?" Thorin answered shortly. At Fili's mournful gaze, he sighed. "All right. I'll give you some medicine, but you won't be skipping. You didn't make the smartest choice yesterday, you know, and now you're going to face the consequences."

"I know," Fili muttered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry."

"So you've said," Thorin remarked. "What part of 'keep out of trouble' did you not understand?"

Fili stared down at his blankets, feeling his face burn in shame. He could only mutter an apology once more. Thorin wiped his forehead with the cloth again, sighing once more. "Go to sleep, Fili," Thorin murmured. "You'll need as much rest you can get."

Fili closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered hearing was his uncle carrying the bucket away.

And that was how he and Kili found themselves, stuck in lessons with Balin, their heads pounding. The medicine Thorin had given them had reduced the headache, but not completely.

"Pay attention, lads," Balin chided, snapping his fingers to get their attention again. "I know you're tired, but your uncle wants you to learn something today. Now, listen carefully."

Fili groaned, rubbing the side of his head. His head still pounded.

_"I'm not exactly happy with the two of you," Thorin had remarked while giving them some medicine. "Right now, I'm still too angry to deal with you, and I'd guess that the two of you wouldn't want lessons with a pounding head as well as a sore bottom."_

_Fili and Kili shook their heads rapidly._

_Thorin chuckled a bit. "All right, lads," he said. "Off you go. And return straight home once you're finished, understood? We're going to have a 'discussion'."_

A discussion.

Probably a discussion that left Fili and Kili with burning backsides.

When lessons were over, with a stern reminder from Balin that he expected better tomorrow, Fili dragged his brother home.

"Fee! I want to go to the field," Kili whined.

Fili turned on his little brother with an astonished look. "What?" he said in a hushed voice. "Are you mad, Kili? Thorin will skin us! He's mad enough already!"

Kili came quietly after that.

"Uncle," Fili called. "We're here."

* * *

Thorin frowned disapprovingly at his two naughty nephews. They were seated on the old couch, shame-faced and embarrassed by their behaviour yesterday.

"You know, I was appalled by your disgusting behaviour yesterday." Thorin broke the silence. If possible, Fili and Kili bowed their heads even lower. "What did I tell you before the two of you left?"

"To return by eleven," Kili murmured.

"And?" Thorin prompted.

"And to stay out of trouble," Fili muttered, still not meeting his uncle's eyes. "We're very sorry, Uncle."

"Hmmm. You shall be very soon," Thorin said. Then he frowned. "There is one thing that confuses me very much, Fili. You told me that Ludd's father would be going along. Ludd's father is responsible and a respectful dwarf, and I trust him very much. But how come he let you get drunk?"

Fili bit his lip. "I-I ..." He lowered his head and muttered something that Thorin didn't catch.

"What was that?" he barked. "Speak up, lad!"

Fili fiddled with his hands. "I-I lied to you, Uncle," he whispered.

Thorin closed his eyes. "So, to top it off, you lied. To me. Let me see if I have everything correct." He paused for emphasis, then continued. "You lied to me, which you know full well that lying is unacceptable behaviour. Then you broke your curfew, which was at eleven, and returned at one in the morning. And you got drunk! Well, Fili? Kili? Would you say that that would be a good summary?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

Thorin sighed. "What am I going to do with the two of you," he muttered.

Fili and Kili stared down at the floor, looking ashamed with themselves. Thorin eyed them, then sat down on an armless chair before regarding both of his guilty-looking nephews.

Normally, Kili would be the more reckless and more mischievous one, while Fili would only be a slight accomplice to Kili's trouble. But this time, it wasn't all Kili's fault. Yes, a part of it was, but the fault was mostly with Fili this time.

Thorin sighed. He hated putting his nephews through this. He felt their humiliation too easily, embarrassed quite quickly even though it was often that Thorin saw their bared backsides. He watched as Fili stepped back, and so Kili. Neither of them were eager to get their spanking.

_Good. At least they know they're in trouble_, Thorin thought wryly. When he met his eldest nephew's eyes, he knew what he had to do.

"Fili," he said quietly, crooking a finger. "Come."

Wrong-footed, Fili exchanged a look of surprise with his brother. "But, Uncle, Kili always-"

"Fili."

Fili chewed his bottom lip a bit before shuffling to Thorin. When he was within reach, Thorin gently tugged him over his landed with a soft explosion of breath. Thorin let him squirm around a bit to get comfortable, or rather, as comfortable as possible, before slowly dragging down his breeches.

Fili let out a soft whimper. Thorin knew why. Fili felt disgraced to be so exposed in front of his younger brother. Often Kili went first, or Fili not at all. It was rare that Kili was the one to be second.

Thorin nodded toward an empty armchair. "Sit. And don't interrupt," he said. "You know the rules."

Kili nodded.

At the first swat, Fili jerked and gasped. Thorin landed another, and another, and soon, Fili was grunting slightly with each swat.

"You know, I was shocked when the two of you came into the house at one in the morning," Thorin commented casually. "Imagine my surprise when I found the two of you drunk and close to vomiting."

Fili choked another gasp and Thorin grimaced. Just so close. But Fili would not break that easily. He had Durin blood in his veins, and that meant stubbornness.

"I'm rather upset with your behaviour," Thorin continued speaking, still spanking in rhythm. This time, Fili did let out a soft sob. Thorin paused for a moment, rubbing his nephew's quite hot and rosy backside. Fili was quivering and Thorin rubbed his back comfortingly as well.

He momentarily turned his attention to his youngest nephew. Kili's face was buried in his hands and he was still - he did not move an inch. For a moment Thorin felt a flash of sympathy, knowing how hard it was to wait his turn while his older brother was being spanked.

Fili let out a quiet sob again, drawing Thorin's attention back to him. Thorin lowered his voice so that Kili couldn't hear before speaking softly to Fili. "Fili, that kind of behaviour is unacceptable. Do you remember my last words to you before the two of you left?"

Fili nodded, hiding beneath his tawny hair.

Thorin ran his hand through his eldest nephew's golden locks, smoothing them in a comforting way. "Tell me."

Fili inhaled deeply before stuttering out, "Y-You said, '_I'm counting on you to keep y-your brother and yourself out of t-trouble_'."

Thorin hummed. "And what did you do?"

Fili moaned, burying his head into his arms. Thorin sighed. Gently gripping Fili's chin and meeting his eyes, he said, "Fili. It is important that you understand what you have done wrong."

Fili's answer was hushed, but Thorin could still hear his softly-spoken words. "I-I did th-the oppo - opp - oppos-"

"Opposite?" Thorin asked with a gentle smile.

Tears filled Fili's soft blue eyes as he nodded jerkily. "S-Sorry, Uncle," he whimpered, remorse and guilt flickering deeply in his eyes. "S-Sorry. D-Didn't mean to. It ... it just h-happened."

Thorin gently raked his fingers through Fili's slightly damp hair affectionately. "Hush, nephew," he murmured. "We're almost finished. I just want to speak with you about two more things." And he began spanking again.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Fili let go with his first true bellow as Thorin resumed the spanking. "Ow! OwOwOw! U-Uncle!" he howled, legs straining and stretching. "OWW!"

"You got drunk, nephew?" Thorin prompted.

Fili howled in answer, legs now kicking. Thorin promptly swung his leg over Fili's, pinning him down. "Now, answer me."

Fili let out a sob. "A-Aye."

"You were acting naughty by getting drunk?"

"A-Aye! S-S-Sorry!"

"Now, the last part of our discussion."

"OWWWW!" Fili wailed. "OW! Uncle, p-plea-"

"Hush. Do not interrupt me. Sincere cries, I accept. But cheeky behaviour, I disapprove of."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Fili whimpered. He twisted his hands together. "S-Sorry."

"Stop that," Thorin murmured. He gently pried Fili's hands apart. "You'll hurt yourself."

Fili choked on another sob. After everything he had done, after every trouble he had caused his uncle, Thorin still loved him. And now Thorin spoke.

"Fili, what have I told you about lying?"

Fili gasped in relief as Thorin temporarily paused.

"Fili?"

Fili gulped back another sob before whispering, "Y-You don't ... you don't l-like it."

"I don't," Thorin agreed. "And although I have been rather lenient in the past, I had already told you several times that if you lied to me, I would spank you and then wash out your mouth."

Fili sobbed. Thorin resumed spanking.

"And what did you tell me about Ludd's father going with the two of you?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fili bellowed. "AHHHHHHH! S-SORRYYY! OWW!"

"I never accept lying, little cub. Never. And so, you shall be earning a mouth soaping tomorrow morning before we eat breakfast."

"N-Nooooooooo!" Fili cried out. "Nooooo!"

"I am being lenient," Thorin said sternly. "I am sure that you would prefer tomorrow morning instead of after your spanking."

Fili sobbed.

"Am I making myself clear, little cub?" Thorin asked sternly. "Will you ever lie to me again?"

"N-Nooooo. S-Sorryyy. W-Won't do it a-again."

"Good cub," Thorin murmured. He picked Fili up, letting his hot bottom dangle between his legs. "Good, little dwarfling."

"N-No more," Fili choked out. "P-Please."

"Shh," Thorin purred. "Shh. Shhhh. Indeed, no more."

Fili, with another sob, threw himself at Thorin's embrace, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck and crying softly. Thorin gently rubbed his back.

"I am sure you are exhausted," Thorin murmured. "No doubt your head is pounding from the alcohol and your backside is in flames."

Fili sniffled. "Uh-huh." He gave Thorin a petulant glare and a pout. "You did that."

Thorin chuckled. "You deserved it." He set Fili down onto the empty couch on his stomach, saying, "Shhh. Rest easy, now. Your turn is over."

"Mmmmmm," Fili murmured sleepily.

Thorin raked a hand through Fili's tawny hair, sweeping the loose strands away from his face. "Rest now, as your brother gets his deserving discipline."

"Mmmm."

Thorin turned, satisfied. When he headed toward the armless chair he had spanked Fili in, Kili tensed. Thorin sat down and snapped his fingers. "Your turn." He crooked a finger at Kili.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen **

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that! Next up will be Kili's turn. Please REVIEW! They make me happy. ;) I hope that Thorin wasn't too harsh with Fili. What do you think? **


	14. Fourteen

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by New Line, Tolkien Enterprises, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended.**

**Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter! We're almost at a hundred! I didn't realize until I checked my story to see what the reactions were, and I fell out of my chair when it read 97 Reviews. Special thanks to those who are still with me here. I can't believe that people are enjoying this so much. ;)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**In this chapter, Fili is 29 and Kili is 24**

* * *

"Your turn."

The words made Kili freeze. He bit his lip when Thorin crooked his finger at him, obviously wanting him to obey and lay himself down on his lap.

Kili was about to do so when a flash of defiance suddenly burst in him. _No_, he thought bitterly. _I've had enough of this. I've had enough of being treated like a little dwarfling. I can be treated like an adult._

"Kili. Come," Thorin said.

Kili scowled at him. "No," he growled.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Kili scowled again. "You heard me," he said bitterly. "I can be an adult. I don't want to get a spanking."

"An adult?" Thorin raised his other eyebrow, looking even more astonished.

"Yes."

Thorin snorted. "You certainly haven't been behaving like one," he said sternly. He clicked his fingers. "Now come here."

_No, thank you_, Kili thought bitterly. He opened his mouth to voice his arguments once more when a soft sound of distress made him pause.

Fili was gazing at him drowsily. "Listen ... to ... Uncle," he mumbled. "Not ... adult."

Kili dropped his gaze.

"Kili."

He looked up. Thorin outstretched a hand. "Come," he said softly. "At once, sir."

Kili allowed himself to be gently nudged over his uncle's lap, falling with a soft huff. He did not catch the affectionate smile Thorin gave him, nor the relieved look of Fili.

* * *

Thorin gently tugged down Kili's breeches. He had been astonished when Kili had voiced his objections, and had struggled not to burst out laughing. Kili? An adult? At the age of 21? He had inwardly laughed.

Now, he looked down at the trembling young lad over his knees, face buried in his arms, hair covering his flushed face. Thorin gently and lovingly pushed the loose strands of hair back from his nephew's face and caressed his cheek.

Kili pulled away and Thorin sighed before sitting back. "The kind of behaviour you showed yesterday was unacceptable." Thorin landed the first smack and Kili gasped, jerking. "It was not the proper way of how a prince should behave. I've raised you better; I've taught you better. Is that all for nothing?"

Thorin knew that they were harsh words, and usually the kind of lecture that sent his nephews sobbing out their guilt and pain. But not this time. Kili grunted as Thorin landed swat after swat.

Growing suspicious of this after a while, Thorin bent down and said, "You are not biting that lip of yours, are you, my dear little cub? Turn your face toward me, Kili."

Kili hesitated, daring his uncle's temper, until Thorin cracked down again. He choked before slowly turning to Thorin. Indeed Kili's lip was bitten, and Thorin let out a half growl and a sigh. Raising his knee he swatted down hard on the tender undercurve.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!"

It was the first cry Kili had let go, and Thorin was pleased to hear it. Of course, he felt no pleasure while disciplining his nephews, but at least a little bit of his nephew still remained with them. "Do not dare bite that lip again, Kili," he said sternly. "Otherwise I shall be quite displeased."

"You already arrree!" Kili wailed, jerking again. "Ow!"

"Nay, I am not," Thorin said, pausing and rubbing the warm backside. "Not yet."

Kili sniffed. "Ow!" he cried out after a while. "OWW! Uncle!"

"You never get drunk, Kili," Thorin scolded. "It is dirty, unacceptable behaviour for someone like you at such a young age."

"OWWWW! But you do it toooooo!" Kili wailed, writhing.

"I am many years older than you," Thorin said sternly. "I know how much alcohol I can take. You don't. And stop that wriggling else I shall pin your legs under mine."

"Noooo!" Kili gasped and swiped an arm across his face. "UNCLE! E-Everyone else was doing it a-at the tavern! OWW!"

"If everyone else threw themselves off a cliff, would you do that as well?" Thorin inquired. He grimaced when Kili slammed a fist into Thorin's knee in his defiance. Thorin stopped and gripped his nephew's chin tightly, turning his face to meet his eyes. "Do not dare do that again," Thorin warned softly. "Do not dare."

Kili dropped his eyes, tears beginning to gather in his chocolate brown eyes. With a sigh, Thorin stopped the spanks and drew his nephew closer. He soothingly raked his fingers through Kili's hair, knowing how much both of his nephews liked the feeling.

"Shhh," Thorin hushed when Kili began to weep. "Shhhhh. Almost done. No need to fret."

"I am sorry, Uncle," Kili choked out between sniffs and tears. "I ... I didn't m-mean to."

Thorin 'tsked'. "You did mean to, little cub," he murmured. He resumed spanking and Kili let out a wail. "You knew you did. You were pushing the boundaries. You were testing me. Well, here are your results."

He swatted down hard and Kili howled. "Do you feel satisfied with the attention I am giving you, Kili?"

"A-AYYYEEEE! SORRRYYYYYY! W-Was s-stupid and-and-"

"Shhh," Thorin hushed. "None of that now." Thorin swept the loose hair away from Kili's face. "Now. Do you have anything to say to me?"

"I'm not sorry!" Kili suddenly spat.

Thorin was taken aback. Then he pressed his lips tightly together before raising his knee and swatting hard.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Just a moment ago, you were quite sorry," Thorin said in a wondering voice. "And now you are not?" Thorin 'tsked'. "Such naughty behaviour, little cub, lying to me like that."

Kili wailed miserably, legs kicking and straining.

Thorin knew what had happened. He knew his nephew. Kili had felt that this spanking had been unfair, perhaps even undeserved. He thought that he didn't deserve such a harsh reaction. And so, in his cheek and anger, he had spat out something that he hadn't meant. He had spat out something that he now probably regretted.

* * *

(Fili's POV)

It's always hard watching my little brother cry. It's never a good feeling. I shifted a bit. I was still on my stomach - I wouldn't be sleeping on my back for at least two days. Neither would Kili.

At the moment, Kili was wailing miserably, kicking and wriggling around so much that Thorin bent down and murmured something I couldn't catch.

Perhaps it was a warning to stop writhing so much, for Kili hiccupped and didn't wriggle as much.

When Thorin paused, I winced in sympathy. My brother's backside was a bright red, but not yet scarlet. I knew Thorin would have it even redder before he finished.

"Are you sorry now, little cub?"

Little cub.

Thorin had given us endearments that I myself was fond of, especially during a spanking. I was Thorin's 'wild little pup'. Kili was the cub.

"Kili," Thorin said sternly, cracking down once. "Answer me."

I heard my brother choke a sob and mumble something.

I shifted again. This position was most uncomfortable - backside burning, on my stomach. _It could have been worse_, I told myself. _You could have been in the corner on a stool, facing the wall with Thorin glaring at you._

I shuddered.

It could have indeed been worse.

* * *

"SORRRYYYYYY! I'M SORRRYYYYY!" Kili wailed.

Thorin sighed. "I'm sure you are," he said softly, rubbing his back gently. "Anyone with a backside as red as yours is right now would be very sorry indeed."

"So s-stop," Kili sniffled. He rubbed his face with his arms. "N-No more. Please."

He was dismayed when Thorin said, "A bit more. But don't fret. We're almost done."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You see, nephew, I have one more thing to discuss with you."

"AHHHHHHH! OWW!" Kili could never understand how Thorin thought it was possible to have a nice, long conversation as Kili's backside got thrashed soundly. "Ow!"

"Why did you do this naughty, naughty deed?"

"I-I d-don't kn-kn-knoooooooooowwww!" Kili wailed, kicking. "I don't, Uncle! I don't know!"

"Then let me help you," Thorin murmured.

"Y-yes!" Kili cried out, now sobbing. "H-Help! P-Plea-"

"You wanted my attention," Thorin said as he continued to swat, though they got slower and lighter. Nevertheless, on his already sore bottom, it burned and stung. "You wanted me to notice you. I've been busy lately, and I haven't been into the house until well past midnight. And you're always sleep by then."

"So the only time we see each other is in the morning, and only on some mornings," Thorin continued. "I'm sure it felt painful for you. To see that I ignored you, to see that I didn't give you attention."

Kili sobbed. "Y-Yes, Uncle!" he whimpered. "W-wanted your a-atten-ten-tion."

Thorin hummed. Kili kicked once more. "No more!" he wailed. "Please! NO MORRE!"

"No, no more," Thorin agreed, stopping. "'Tis done and over with." Then Thorin smiled. "But you're still not allowed to get drunk."

"I don't think I want to," Kili mumbled, dozing off.

The last thing he heard was Thorin chuckling.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! It'll make my day happier. I would appreciate ideas, by the way! ;) Would you prefer dwarflings Kili and Fili (like, ages ten and five, etc) or an older Fili and Kili for the next chapter? You tell me! ;p**


	15. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by New Line, Tolkien Enterprises, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter - it made me so happy! :D Thank you to everyone who voted for our two mischievous brothers' ages. These are the results: **_**Younger Fili and Kili: 3. Older Fili and Kili: 2.**_** I'll have both up at some point, most likely. But this chapter is younger Fili and Kili! This chapter is dedicated to _C.D._ _Wofford._ Thanks for helping me pull through this hard chapter. ****Enjoy and please REVIEW!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**In this chapter Fili is 10 and Kili is 5**

* * *

"Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin!"

"Walk!" Thorin barked as he heard little footsteps racing across the rather slippery floor. His warning came too late.

_CRASH!_

A cry was heard and Thorin leaped up from his seat in his study before rushing out. Fili was biting his lip, eyes wide as he looked up at Thorin. "Uncle Thorin! Kili's hurt!"

Thorin scooped up the young dwarfling immediately. Trying to hush him at the same time and gesturing to Fili to follow, Thorin quickly headed over to the main room and sat on an armchair. "Shhh," he hushed soothingly. "Shhhhh."

Kili sniffled and put out his hands. "Hurts, Unca Thowin! Hurts!"

Thorin sighed. "They most likely do, little one." He ruffled Kili's hair. "That's why I always tell you to walk."

Kili buried his face into Thorin's chest. "S-sorry."

"Just don't do it again," Thorin said quietly.

"Uncle Thorin?"

Thorin looked up. Fili was standing at the doorway, a large figure behind him. "Mister Dwalin is waiting for you outside."

Thorin sighed and tried to place Kili to the ground - his youngest nephew did not let go, instead stubbornly clinging to his neck. Thorin tried to pry him off, saying, "Now, Kili, I must go to Dwalin. Perhaps you should go and play with your brother?"

Kili squealed at the word 'play'. "Okay, Unca Thowin!"

As Thorin walked toward his old friend, who had seated himself at the kitchen table comfortably, Dwalin commented, "Still has that lisp of his, does he?"

Thorin groaned. "Aye. I swear he does it just to look even more adorable."

They both chuckled.

* * *

"One ... two ... three ..."

"Kili-"

"Four ... five ..."

"Kili! Can you st-"

"Six ... Seven ... Eight ... Ni-"

"Kili!" Fili hissed. His brother stopped in counting the stars carved into his bed. Fili glared. "I'm trying to study this page like Balin told me to. Shhh!"

"But-"

"No!"

"But Fili! Fili, please! I wanna do somethin'!"

"It's 'I want to do something', Kili," Fili corrected in a mature-like way. "Honestly, has Balin taught you nothing?"

Kili scowled sulkily. Fili sighed and scratched his head. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Go eat apples."

Fili grimaced. "Again? We did that two days ago and remember the trouble we got in?"

"That was only 'cause you threw apple at Old Mister Griff and got both of us into twouble!"

"Don't call him old else we'll get in even more trouble," Fili grumbled. "And stop with that lisp. You know you can speak properly."

"Nope," Kili said with a grin. Then he sent Fili an adorable puppy look. "Please, Fee? Just a walk outside?"

Fili groaned. He could never hide away from those soft, chocolate brown eyes. "Fine," he said, standing up. "But if we get into trouble, I'm blaming you."

"'Kay, Fee! 'Kay!" With a delighted squeal, Kili bounced off to pull on his boots.

"Where are you two going?" Thorin called as they pulled on their boots. Dwalin was still beside him, watching the boys with an amused look.

"Outside!" Kili squealed. He ran over and gave Thorin a tight hug around his knees.

"Where's my hug?" Dwalin asked, as if offended.

Kili giggled, knowing that the fierce warrior was teasing, but nevertheless gave him a hug around the knees as well. Thorin ruffled Kili's hair, then did so to Fili's. Fili scowled. Thorin chuckled and said, "Well, hurry up, then. The sun won't be up forever."

Fili waved as Kili dragged him outside eagerly.

"Don't get into any trouble!" Thorin called after them.

They strolled through the marketplace, then to the fields, then around a quiet block where the shadows cast everywhere, almost in a spooky way.

"Wow! Look, Fee!" Kili gasped, wide-eyed. He pointed to a dark alleyway that gave Fili shivers. "Look! It looks haunted!" He gave Fili a pleading look. "Can we go inside? Please?"

"No!" Fili sputtered. "Kili, no! Are you mad?"

Kili pouted. "Why not?" he sulked.

"Because we don't know what's there," Fili growled. He snatched his brother's hand before he could run off, saying, "Come on. I don't want us to get into trouble. I don't really enjoy a sore bottom, you know."

"Ah, so the Princes do get punished! And deservingly so."

Fili whipped around, Kili turning around as well. Fili grimaced at the sight of the four dwarflings he particularly didn't like. The ringleader of the group was Morkar, who particularly targeted Kili when Fili wasn't around. His "second-in-command" was Buox, and then the two brothers Nar and Sár.

"The only one who needs to be punished soundly is you," Kili retorted with a glare.

_Funny that his lisp is suddenly gone_, Fili thought wryly. So the lisp _was_ fake. He suppressed a smirk but it was too late; Morkar had seen his half-smirk. "Who are you laughing at, Princeling?" he sneered. "Are you laughing at your half-elf brother?"

Fili was taken aback. Then anger flared, so suddenly, and he saw red. Through gritted teeth, he snarled, "My brother is no foul Elvish blood in him, you-!" And here he inserted a nasty Khuzdul word that would have made Thorin pale a brilliant shade of white.

Morkar smirked at him, his lip curling. "Are you so sure about that?" he jeered.

"Aye; even the others talk about it," Nar taunted, eyes dancing wildly.

Fili felt Kili tense a bit, but there was no big reaction from his brother.

"He is Half-Elven and everyone knows it!" Sár called with a right nasty sneer.

"Half-Elf! Half-Elf!" Buox started to chant, then the others joined.

"Shut up!" Fili saw a flash of scarlet red. Then, the next thing he knew, he had punched Morkar squarely on the jaw.

Chaos broke out.

The dwarflings screamed and pummeled each other to the ground. Fili kicked Nar's ribs when the nasty dwarf tried to punch his brother in the nose. Fili let out a loud, taunting laugh as Kili kicked Buox's groin. Apparently, he was not the only furious one.

"STOP!"

A hand grabbed the scruff of Fili's neck, yanking him back. Fili gasped and tried to squirm away. He brushed his fingers over a cut and grimaced. It stung. He was spun around and turned to meet the face of Thorin Oakenshield himself.

Fili swallowed.

Wonderful.

* * *

"It wasn't my fault."

"Be quiet."

Fili fell silent again. Thorin was furious; he could just feel it. Fury was radiating off of him as he dragged Fili and his brother into the house. Fili heard a small sniffling noise. He didn't have to look. He knew it was Kili.

Thorin placed the two of them on a chair with a short order to sit still and be quiet. Then he left.

"I'm sorry for getting us into trouble," Kili whispered.

Fili looked at him, puzzled. "What? Kili, it wasn't your fault! It was mine."

Kili was nibbling on his bottom lip as he rubbed ruefully at some red cuts. "But if I wasn't so Elvish-looking, we wouldn't have gotten beaten up like this."

"No," Fili corrected. "You can't decide how you look. And besides, I landed the first punch. It's my fault."

"Boys, I don't think this is the definition of 'quiet'."

Fili fell silent as Thorin strode back into the room, an eyebrow raised. He hissed slightly as Thorin cleaned off the scratches and put salve on them. Then he watched Kili receive the same treatment.

"We're sorry, Uncle," Fili said quietly as Thorin put away the salve.

"You should be." Thorin turned to them, arms crossed, feet shoulder-width apart. A stern look was in his eyes. It made Fili uncomfortable; it always did. "Fili, I want you to explain everything, in detail, to me. Go."

Fili gulped, then began. "Kee and I were walking back from the field," he began meekly, not meeting his uncle's eyes. "Then we went farther from the house and it was really quiet and there were barely any people."

"Continue."

"We were just about to return home when Morkar and his gang appeared."

Thorin let out a soft growl but gestured for him to continue.

"They started taunting Kili. They called him a half-elf and other nasty things!" By now, Fili was shaking with fury. "I ... I ... and then I ..." Fili grimaced, falling silent. He did not want his uncle to find out what he done next.

"Fili."

The warning in Thorin's voice was enough to make him continue. With a resigned sigh, Fili did so, speaking meekly. "I-I punched Morkar. In the face. And then we started to fight."

"I see." A silence fell.

"Sowwy, Unca Thowin," Kili offered softly. "Didn't mean to hurt Morkar and his fweinds."

"We all know what's going to happen next," Thorin said quietly. He pulled out an armless chair, murmuring, "Come, my little cub." He beckoned Kili. "Come so that we can finish this without any further wait."

Then he pulled Kili over his lap.

* * *

Thorin pulled down Kili's breeches and allowed the child to wriggle for a few moments to get as comfortable as possible before pulling him close. Kili's body was tense and quivering; he was obviously waiting for the first dreadful smack.

Thorin didn't hesitate either.

Kili gasped at the first swat. Thorin raised his hand, swallowing against the lump in his throat. It always pained him to spank his little ones. But he had to do it, and he would not fail them. Repeating that thought, he let his hand drop.

"Ow!" Kili gasped, wriggling a bit. "Unca!"

Thorin spanked down again in silence - Kili would learn his lesson; Thorin intended to make sure that he did. It was mainly Fili's fault this time (though he would never tell the boys that), but Kili had to understand that fighting was never the solution.

He swatted down again for the fourth time, seeing the pink flush in Kili's cheeks. He had decided that he would give Kili fifteen swats - it was a reasonable amount, considering his age.

Fifth swat.

Sixth swat.

It wasn't until the seventh that Kili cried out, loudly. "Ow!" he yelped. "Unca!" His tone was most indignant.

"You only have yourself to blame, dwarfling," Thorin said matter-of-factly. "If you hadn't fought, you wouldn't have been in this position right now.

Eighth swat.

"B-But-" Kili paused to flinch, then continued. "But it wasn't m-my fault that I look like an e-elf!"

Thorin stopped, resting his hands on the small, quivering cheeks. "Kili, I am not disciplining you for looking like an elf," he said. "I am spanking you for fighting." He continued to swat down.

Ninth swat.

"It is unacceptable to be brawling out in the streets."

"OW!" Kili began to weep.

Tenth swat.

"It is unmannerly and most certainly dangerous."

Eleventh swat.

"N-No more!" Kili cried out, flinging a hand back desperately. Tears soaked the blanket he had buried his face into. "P-Please, Unca! P-Please be d-done."

"Almost, little cub," Thorin soothed. Kili's bottom was rosy now. His small frame shook with sobs. Aye, Kili was most definitely learning his lesson. He swatted down again, almost flinching when he heard Kili's high-pitched wail.

SWAT!

Thirteenth spank, a bit harder than the others.

Kili howled, legs kicking, body shaking with sobs. Thorin paused again. "Tell me what you are sorry for, little dwarfling," he said quietly.

"Sor-sor-" Kili had to pause and wipe away his tears before gasping out, "S-sorry for f-fighting! S-Sorry for putting m-myself in - in d-danger! S-Sorry!"

"Apology accepted," Thorin said, then swatted down. They had been the hardest yet, and the last two.

Kili was positively sobbing, legs not even having the energy to kick. "S-Sorry!" he kept crying out. "Sorry! S-Sorry, Unca!"

"Shhh," Thorin purred, rubbing Kili's back and pushing away the damp, loose hairs away from his nephew's face. "Shhh. All over now. All over. Your slate is clean."

* * *

Fili watched Thorin lay Kili down in the bed on his stomach. His brother mumbled something drowsily, perhaps another apology, and fell asleep. Watching his brother, he had not seen his uncle heading his way. He was shocked when he was hauled over his uncle's lap.

Fili gasped and jerked at the first swat. It seemed to be more painful than the usual 'getting your attention' opening swats, for some reason. Perhaps it was his guilt. Or perhaps it was just his uncle swatting a bit harder than he usually did.

"Ow!" Fili gasped out involuntarily, twisting a bit. "Uncle! Too hard!"

"Too hard?"

Fili could just hear Thorin's frown.

"Too hard, Fili?"

Suddenly, the swats smacked down even harder. "Well, pup? Is this hard enough for you? Is this too hard?"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fili kicked, desperately trying to wriggle away. "S-Sorry, Uncle," he gasped out.

Thorin slowed down the spanks. "I will have no more of your impertinence, my wild little pup," he said sternly. "This is deserved - and we both know it."

"Y-Yes, Uncle. I kn-know!" Fili buried his face into his arms and began to silently weep. Normally he would hold out longer than was he at the moment but Thorin's swats had been just too hard, in his opinion.

"Fili - let us make this lesson short. Why are you getting this spanking?"

Fili howled again and sputtered out, "Because I was n-naughtyyyyyyy!"

"Aye, you were," Thorin agreed. "But I think we can go into even more detail, don't you think?"

"Ahhhhhh! Y-Yessir!"

"Very well, then. Perhaps you could re-word your statement?"

"I-I am be-being sp-sp-" the words caught in Fili's throat, but he had to continue, "spanked because I-I fought! I-I shouldn't have! W-Was naughtyyy! N-No morrreee!"

"Aye. Straight to the point, hmm, pup?" Thorin paused and gently rubbed Fili's back. "Fili, you are the older brother. You must the older brother. You are a role model for your brother." He swatted down, making Fili yelp, then continued. "How do you think Kili saw it when he saw his older brother, his role model land the first punch?"

"I-I was defending him!" Fili sputtered out, swiping an arm angrily over his face. "Th-They were mean and bad, Uncle! It's not m-my fault, it's - ow! Okay, okay! Never mind!" He buried his face back into his arms.

"I know they were mean, Fili," Thorin soothed. Fili listened quietly, every once in a while letting out a soft sniffle. "But the world isn't full of just good." He bent down and smoothed Fili's damp hair away from his eyes, murmuring, "Let's not let this happen again, hmm?"

"Y-yes, sir," Fili mumbled drowsily as Thorin pulled him up, rocking him gently. "S-Sorry for ev-ev-everything, Uncle ... sorry."

"Accepted, my wild little pup," Thorin murmured.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know this wasn't the best chapter. I did try, though. I hope Thorin wasn't too hard on Fili and Kili. Please drop in and send me a PM or a REVIEW! Thank you, and await the next chapter! Bwahahaha *smirks***


	16. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**This is not a chapter! This is an author's note!**

**Hey everyone! How are you all? I've been itching to get back on you guys but I've been so busy recently and RL (real life) is sure making it hard. I'm writing this to apologize to you all for the false chapter/hope, I just thought that since I haven't updated in a while, in case some people were thinking that I might quit this story the answer is no! I'm definitely not planning to quit this unless you guys want me to...**

** I'm not sure when I'll be returning with a new fic/chapter for this story, but I want to thank you all for supporting me like this up until now. I still can't believe people take the time to actually read my stories - another thanks and a pat on the back!**

** Anyway, thanks so much for taking the time to read this message! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon! **

**Your fellow author,**

**Teddy1008 **


	17. Seventeen

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by New Line, Tolkien Enterprises, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended.**

**Author's Note: A special thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed, "favourited" on the last chapter! You make me feel good. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the long, LONG wait and I'm very sorry for the horrible chapter last time. So, shoo and attack at this one as well! Please REVIEW at the end!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Fili is 47 and Kili is 42**

* * *

"Well, brother? Will you join me on this one?"

Fili was faced with yet another hard decision._ Oh, why does it have to be me?_ he thought despairingly. Kili was staring at him pleadingly with his soft chocolate brown puppy eyes. Fili gritted his teeth. If he said 'no', Kili would stomp off on his own, and perhaps get torn to shreds by some wild beast! If he went along with his brother, he was signing a contract that Thorin could tan his backside the moment he caught them.

"Fili," Kili began to wheedle, slowly and gently. "We won't get caught." He frowned when Fili huffed. "It's just hunting," Kili said with a frown.

"Aye, out of the boundaries that Uncle has set for us. Uncle has set them down for our own safety," Fili reminded.

Kili huffed. "Since when were you so stuck to the rules?" He pouted. "Fee, come on! Just this once!"

Fili sighed and looked down mournfully. "Why do I have such a persuasive brother?" he pondered despairingly. He knew what his final decision would be. He heaved a deep sigh again. "Oh, very well!" He glared when Kili whooped loudly. "Kee, only for a while. Just a short time so that Uncle Thorin can't find out."

"Aye," Kili agreed, now agreeing to anything. "Of course. Let's hurry! Hurry! I don't want to waste time!"

Fili sighed.

Aye, his backside was most definitely a goner.

Their ponies, Apple (Fili's) and Chase (Kili's) whinnied softly as they entered the dark, ominous-looking woods.

They were traveling in the Forbidden Woods - and it was called that for a reason. All those who went into the Forbidden Woods never returned. Never. No one knew what happened to them; they just disappeared. No bones, no bodies, nothing.

_The poor fellows probably got eaten by some wild beast_, Fili thought with a wince. He hoped that wouldn't happen to them. He shivered at the thought.

Kili was beside him, alert and attentive. He was probably scared. Fili was scared, that was for sure. "You know, we can always go back," Fili suggested, half jokingly, half pleadingly.

Kili snorted. "Go back?" He nudged Fili teasingly. "Are you scared, brother?"

"Aye, and you should be as well," Fili huffed, rolling his eyes. He gave his brother a light smack upside the head, saying, "Oh, come on, brat! You know that I would never push away the chance for adventure!"

He was relieved when Kili laughed and gave a nod, saying, "I suppose you wouldn't."

But Fili wasn't so sure of his confident words. After a while he began to twitch and get nervous. He did not feel good disobeying Thorin's orders. He never did.

* * *

Kili slid a glance toward his brother with a smirk. "Fili?"

His older brother glanced at him. "Aye?"

Kili's smirk got bigger. "Fili," he began again, pleadingly.

"No."

Kili's smile disappeared. "Fili, please!" he begged. "Just one prank. One, small, tiny, little prank."

Fili sighed. "Kili, we are already into much trouble," he sighed. "You know we are. I don't want to make it even bigger."

Kili pouted. Aye, having his brother around was cool and fun, yet ... sometimes annoying. "Fili, I-"

"Kili, no!"

Kili stared at the ground as his pony clopped along. He could feel his face burning. It wasn't often that he got chastised by his brother. He hated being scolded. It made him feel small.

Fili sighed. "Kili," he said, softening his voice. That reasonable, stupid tone annoyed Kili and he glared. "Kili. Do you really want to risk Thorin's wrath?"

Kili chose not to answer that question. Instead, he said, "Then I'm going by myself to prank Mister Dori and Nori."

Fili snorted. "See if I care," he huffed. "I'm not helping."

"Fine!" Kili flung back.

He led his pony away from the trail where they had both been on only few moments ago. He sighed. What had he done this time?

* * *

Fili realized his mistake when Kili set off by himself. There were many threats in the forest. He hoped that Kili wasn't being torn to shreds at the moment. Shuddering at the thought, he changed his mind and his pony trotted at a fast pace toward the direction Kili had gone.

Kili, his stubborn, annoying, yet lovable brother. And Fili had let him go.

"Kili!" he called, now desperate. "Kili!"

To his relief, he saw Kili not too far up the trail. Managing to catch up, he slowed his pony down. "Kili, I'm sorry," he tried. "Kili. I'll help you. I'll do the prank with you."

Kili turned to him. "Truly, brother?" he murmured.

Fili grinned at him. "Of course!" he said. "I would never leave you to prank someone alone!" He sighed as Kili led them somewhere he didn't know. After a while, he realized that he did not recognize the trail they were on. "Er, Kili?" He raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly are we going?"

Kili glanced at him. "You look like Thorin when you do that," he commented. Fili quickly stopped. Kili smirked and said, "We're going to a secret place only you and I know of."

Fili blinked. "I don't recognize this place," he muttered.

"Trust me, you will when you see it," Kili replied with a contented smile. "Hurry up, brother! Pick up the pace!" Grinning, Kili took off.

Fili chased after him, laughing. It felt good to be relaxed again.

Finally, Kili slowed to a stop. He was grinning, and so was Fili. "My pony's still faster than yours, Fee," he commented.

"Shut up," Fili ordered with a good-natured grin. He glanced around.

"Well? Do you recognize this place?"

Fili frowned. His eyes landed on an oak tree which had scratch marks on it. He gasped. It couldn't be...

_Thud._

_"Another bulls-eye, Kee!" Fili cheered._

_Kili grinned as he nocked another arrow, then released the bow string._

_Thud._

_Once more, right in the center. Fili clapped as Kili grinned triumphantly. "You're much better than I was with the bow," Fili commented, smirking. "Don't ask Dwalin about it."_

_Kili laughed._

_"In fact, I think you're better than Uncle Thorin," Fili continued. He stopped when he saw the look in Kili's eyes change. He had hit a nerve. "Kee, I'm sure it'll be fine," he began._

_Kili sighed and plopped down, now looking suddenly exhausted. "We don't even know if he'll like it," he sighed. "A Dwarven Prince, an archer? I'll shame uncle."_

_Fili snorted and slapped his brother upside his head. "Ow," Kili said, scowling and rubbing the sting away._

_"Be quiet, Kili!" Fili scolded. "You know that you could never shame Uncle!"_

_"Mmm." But Kili still didn't look convinced._

_Deciding that he had to cheer his brother up, Fili said with a smile, "Come on, brother. Let's go swimming. It's too hot to just sit around."_

_Brightening up at once, Kili jumped up with a grin._

Fili looked at Kili, not even saying anything. Kili gave a nod. "Aye. It is that place. The place we always came to when we were troubled or bored and had to sneak out from our time out given out by uncle."

Kili grinned. Fili smiled back and said, "Come on, Kee. We haven't had much free time in a while; this is our chance!" He gestured to the river that ran nearby.

Kili whooped.

* * *

"Dwalin!"

Dwalin turned around, alarmed by the sight of the gasping king. Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder. The other dwarves had stopped and was watching the out-of-breath king curiously. Deciding that privacy would be good, Dwalin glared and barked, "Get on with your work!"

They all jumped at his voice and then scrambled back to their places. Dwalin led Thorin into a corner and looked at him curiously. "What is it, Thorin?" Dwalin prompted.

"Dwalin," Thorin whispered quietly so that the others couldn't hear. "The lads ... they're gone."

* * *

"FILI! KILI!"

Fili's head jerked up and he sat up. "What was that?"

"What?" Kili asked, lazily chewing on his fingernails. "I didn't hear anything."

"FILI!"

"That voice," Fili said, narrowing his eyes. "It sounds like ..."

The bushes rustled and then three tall shapes appeared.

Fili gulped. "Uncle," he stammered nervously when he saw Thorin's dark glower. "We were just-"

"I cannot believe that the two of you had the nerve to do something like this." Thorin glowered.

Fili felt shame from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He wanted to cry out, '_Sorry! We're sorry, uncle, we truly didn't mean any harm!_' But he knew that that would not be an acceptable excuse, so he remained silent.

Thorin turned to Balin and Dwalin, and said, "Excuse me. I need to have a talk with my nephews."

Balin and Dwalin both gave a small nod. Balin shot Fili and pitying look before the two brothers walked away from the scene.

Thorin turned back to Fili and a rigid, equally nervous Kili and continued, his eyes dark and grim. "Tonight, after you've gotten your deserving backsides tanned, you will go to Dwalin and Balin, and apologize for their trouble of searching for you!"

"Why?" Kili huffed, crossing his arms rebelliously. "Why should we do that?" He glared.

Fili stared at his brother in astonishment. Oh, he had the nerve! Kili, ever so cheeky, even when in trouble. Fili felt the sudden urge to laugh at his brother's bravery and stupidity, but decided that Thorin would not approve, and settled for biting the inside of his cheek to stifle his laughter.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. Never a good sign. "Excuse me?" he said, though it was obvious that he had heard Kili's sass. "Were you speaking to me?"

Fili remained quiet, watching his brother out of the corner of his eye. _Oh, Kili, just please shut up now_, he thought pleadingly. Instead, to his mortification, Kili stared defiantly and said, "Yes, I was." Fili wanted to groan.

Thorin stepped closer. He was now looming over Kili. "Well, my lad, here are the reasons why you should indeed apologize. One, because it would be appropriate to do so. Two, because it's polite and reasonable. And three, most importantly, because I told you so."

It was like a challenge spoken by an alpha wolf to a low-ranking one. If Kili looked away, he would be showing submission. If he continued to stare, he would be challenging and defying his alpha's authority. Grim, Fili watched. To his vast horror, Kili stared straight back at Thorin. "No," he said.

_Kili! _Fili wanted to groan. Kili was making it harder for everyone.

"Then you can go stand and face that oak tree," Thorin said, fully knowing that he hadn't said something like that in a while. In years, actually. "Go and stand over there until you can control yourself and that inappropriate sass. It is not advised or needed."

"Fine!" Kili huffed, and turned and stomped off.

Fili hurried away and placed himself in front of a tree too. Thorin had not ordered him to stand in the corner either, but he would not leave his brother alone to his embarrassing fate. So he stood. He glanced at Kili. Kili's ear tips were red, showing his embarrassment, shame, and anger.

The last time Thorin had made them stand in the corner had been when they were thirty - and that had been humiliating enough. Fili wanted to groan.

Fili heard Thorin sit on a log and felt him stare at his two nephews. Fili chewed his lip. He hoped that he wouldn't go first. Aye, they were brothers, but Fili still felt some mortification and embarrassment as his younger brother watched his backside get tanned.

Finally, Thorin spoke. "Fili."

Fili jerked. "Yes, Uncle?" He turned around uneasily.

Thorin gave him a small smile. He outstretched his hand. "Come, my pup," he murmured. "You know you deserve this."

Fili hesitated for only a few moments before reluctantly coming forward. He stood beside his uncle, and Thorin stroked his thick tawny hair comfortingly. "Come now, my lad," he murmured.

Fili was rigid, but when Thorin tugged his over his lap, he forced himself to relax as Thorin pulled down his breeches. Tensing was never good during a tanning. _Relax, just relax_, he thought to himself. He braced himself for the first swat.

SWAT!

"AH!" Fili's legs jerked. Thorin's swats were much harder than usual. Another landed and another, and he cried out as both landed. "Ow! U-Uncle, that's t-too hard!"

"Too hard?" Thorin snorted. He smacked down even harder, making the sting light up even more. "Well, young sir?" he asked through Fili's hissing and grunting and wriggling. "Is this hard enough for you?"

"Y-yeesss!" Normally Fili wouldn't break down so quickly, but today, guilt mixed with the quickly erupting pain mingled together and resulted in his situation now. "U-Uncle!" he exclaimed, feeling his ears turn red when he felt Kili's gaze on him. "P-Please, stop!"

"We haven't even gotten started, my lad," Thorin murmured. He continued swatting as he said, "Shall we finish this quickly, my lad? Why did you do this?"

Fili bit his lip before whispering out, "I'm sorryyyyy."

Thorin paused and bent down. "Fili, the faster we can get through this, the better it benefits for you and your burning backside. That wasn't an answer to my question. Would you rather we continue until you break down and I ask you then?"

"Noooooo." Fili buried his face into his hands.

"Then answer."

"I ... I don't know, Uncle," Fili whimpered. "I really don't know."

"Hmmm." Thorin's swats began to lighten, just a tad bit. "Perhaps you want some help, then?"

"A-Aye! Please, U-Uncle!"

"Perhaps you wanted my attention. Is that it, my wild pup? Is it because I've been so busy lately that I haven't been giving you the attention that you wanted?" Thorin suggested.

"M-Maybe," Fili whimpered. "Yeessss. I w-wanted your attention." He began to sob as Thorin began to swat his thighs. "Uncle! Pl-pleeeeaase! No mooore!"

"All right," Thorin soothed, quickly sitting Fili on his lap comfortably. "Shhhh. Shhhhhh. We're done."

Slightly bewildered, Fili looked up. "W-What?" he sniffled. "R-really?" They had finished much earlier than they usually did.

"Yes." Thorin nodded. "I see no reason to spank you more since you've admitted to your mistakes."

Fili dropped his head. "I'm s-sorry, Uncle," he said quietly. "We just wanted to have some fun. We didn't mean to."

"You cannot speak for your brother," Thorin said gently. "What you can do for him is watch and comfort him after."

Fili gave a determined nod and stood up, pulling his breeches up with a wince. "No one saw, right?" He glanced around warily.

"No," Thorin chuckled. "We are too deep in the woods for anyone to come." He turned to Kili and called, "Kili!"

"What?" Kili turned grumpily, glaring.

Thorin raised his eyebrows. "Drop the attitude, sir," he said sternly.

Kili looked down at the ground.

Fili watched with pity as Thorin tugged his brother over his knee and pulled down his breeches without any hesitation. After a while, Kili finally let out a cry. He had lasted for a long time this time.

"AHHHHH!" Kili wailed, kicking.

Thorin swatted down again. "Well, my little cub? Why did you do this?"

By then, the hotness and fire in his bottom was obviously far too hot and it stung something fierce, so Kili howled out, "I-I wanted y-your att-ten-ten-tion!" He whimpered and buried his face into his arms. "S-Sorry!" he choked out between sobs. "S-Sorry!"

"Ah, so you were testing me?"

A nod.

"Well, then, my cub, let me say this once, and only once. You may test all the waters you like to get my attention, and you will find it boiling hot. I will never leave you, nor will I never be disappointed in you. I am proud of you, Kili. Always." Thorin scooped Kili up and kissed his forehead, sweeping away the damp hairs. "Shhhh," he murmured over Kili's sobbing. "All over. All over, my dear cub."

Fili went over and joined the embrace.

Thorin patted both their heads and murmured, "I'll always love you both, no matter what you do."

* * *

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

**Author's Note: Hey, so sorry if the ending was disappointing, and so sorry for the slow update! I suppose you could say my imagination and writing skills went on a vacation and came back today. So, please review and if you have any ideas, they would be welcome because I seem to be running out! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	18. Eighteen

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**Author's Note: Holy. Crap. I feel like total poop. I'm so sorry. It's been almost a year since I updated. I guess I had to take knd of a break, cause I had no inspiration to continue this chapter because I had no idea what to do. Also, there's been the fact that my grandfather was ill but now he's on his way of healing (please take a moment to pray for him, it'll be appreciated by all of my family. Thanks!). I have no excuse that makes me sound innocent for ditching this for a year. Thanks to anyone who actually still enjoys and continues to read this story, and welcome to new readers! Enjoy this chapter that took me almost six months to finish! *Phew*. Also, a huge thanks to those who reviewed, favourited, followed, and special thanks to those who gave me plot bunnies, feedback, and ideas. They're all appreciated :)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**In this chapter Fili is 14 and Kili is 9**

* * *

"NO!"

"Excuse me?" Thorin raised an eyebrow, surprised at the sass his older nephew was showing to him. "What did you just say to me, young dwarfling?"

Fili huffed and crossed his arms defiantly. Everyone at this point knew never to say 'no' to Thorin Oakenshield. But Fili and Kili were both at that stage where they were both quite rebellious no matter what Thorin threatened them with.

"I said no!" Fili spat back, glaring.

Thorin glowered. "Fili, I will not tell you again." When Fili just continued glaring, he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Fili. Do you really want to have this discussion right now?"

Fili dropped his gaze reluctantly and shook his head.

"That's what I thought. And apologize to Balin for being so rude while he's over."

"Sorry, Balin," Fili murmured, looking properly chastened.

Thorin shooed Fili upstairs telling him to be quiet and work. Kili had already gotten a taste of his fiery scolding, and had ran upstairs but Fili had stubbornly stayed behind.

"Oh, and Fili?"

Fili paused in going up the stairs.

"We originally planned to go take a walk outside after dinner. But you and your brother's behaviours were appalling. That walk is cancelled until tomorrow." Thorin glowered again when he caught Fili rolling his eyes and huffing before stomping upstairs.

"They're getting quite cheeky," Balin mused thoughtfully, lighting his pipe.

It was cold outside and Thorin had invited Balin inside after the older dwarf dropped off Fili and Kili after their lessons. Thorin threw some more wood into the fireplace when he saw that the fire was dying. "Aye," he sighed in reply. "They are." He threw himself onto the couch and lit up his own pipe, sticking it into his mouth. "I don't know what to do, Balin," he muttered around the pipe.

Balin raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

Thorin sighed again. "Well, I do," he said reluctantly. "I should give them a good tanning."

"Aye. I recall that's what your father did to you whenever you got a wee bit cheeky."

Thorin flushed at the reminder.

"They're testing you, Thorin," Balin told him, smirking a bit around the pipe. "They want to see how far they can push you. When was the last time you spanked them good, Thorin? And I'm not talking about those little whacks that you give out when they get cheeky or mischievous."

"Erm ..." Thorin nibbled a bit on the end of the pipe. "I believe the last time I spanked them properly was quite a long time ago."

"Exactly." Balin pointed his pipe at the stairs over his shoulder. "They're testing you. They want your attention, Thorin. It's like food or water to them. They can't survive without it."

"I reckon I have been busy over the last few weeks," Thorin reckoned, staring into the fireplace. "Do you think I'm too harsh on them?"

"No." Balin gave a low chuckle. "You're never too harsh on them. You're never too weak on them either. You're a father figure to them, Thorin. They love you as if you were their real father. And Fili actually thinks of you as a father. He tries to do the things that he could not do with his father with you. In their eyes, Thorin, you are the only one left for them."

Thorin hummed. Balin's words were like a song. They flowed along beautifully. Lost in his thoughts, he did not even notice that Balin was putting out his pipe and putting on his cloak.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, distracted.

"Aye," Balin answered. "You seem busy enough with those two younglings without me bothering you." Balin smiled at Thorin, opening the door. "I'll see you and the lads tomorrow, Thorin."

Thorin waved to Balin goodbye before sighing and glancing up the stairs again, deep in thought. Perhaps he should visit his nephews and talk with them.

* * *

"Uncle Thorin's stupid!" Fili huffed to his younger brother, throwing himself onto the bed. "All he wants is us to do our homework!"

"Fee?" Kili asked quietly.

"What do you want, Kili?"

"Is that walk really cancelled?" Kili pouted.

"You heard?" Fili sat up, glaring. "You promised Uncle Thorin that you wouldn't eavesdrop anymore!" Normally he would have gone running to Thorin, yelling that Kili had eavesdropped again, but he was too cross at his uncle to do that.

"I didn't eavesdrop!" Kili said defensively, eyes flashing. "I just happened to hear."

Fili rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"So, anyway, is it cancelled?"

Fili gave a curt nod. Kili pouted and whined, "But Fee, I really, really, really, really wanted to go for that walk! It was the first time Uncle Thorin had time for us alone over the last few weeks!"

"I know, Kee," Fili sighed. "But Uncle Thorin said no."

"Uncle Thorin's mean," Kili huffed.

"Kili." Fili sat up straight. "What if we sneak out? We don't have to listen to Uncle Thorin!"

"Fee? Are you saying that we should sneak out?"

Fili just smirked.

* * *

"Fee?"

"What, Kili?"

Kili said timidly, "Unca Thor'n will be mad."

"Of course he'll be mad." Fili rolled his eyes. "I know that, Kili." He tried to keep the fear out of his voice. They were lost. Lost with a capital L. He and Kili were so dead. Thorin would be so mad. And everything was his fault.

"Fee?"

"What is it now, Kili?" Fili glanced around at his surroundings, but he still couldn't tell where they were. It was dark, the moon was high in the sky and they were still lost!

"Will we be lost forever, Fee?"

Fili bit his lip. "No," he said slowly. "I don't think so, at least not _forever_. Uncle Thorin will come soon. He'll find us, he always does."

"Maybe." Kili sounded doubtful and scared. "We shouldn't have sneaked out, Fee."

Fili remained stubbornly silent, before reluctantly muttering, "I suppose."

"But Uncle will find us, right? He always finds us," Kili rambled on, following Fili's footsteps tiredly. "Fee, I'm tired and hungry and sleepy. When is Uncle coming to find us?"

"Soon, Kee," Fili said. _Or never_, he thought wearily before sighing and pausing. "Kili?" He turned back, frowning. "Kili? Where'd you go?"

No answer.

"Kili, seriously! It's not funny anymore! Come out!"

"It certainly isn't funny, at all," a voice growled out.

Fili flinched. He recognized that tone and voice. "Hi, Uncle," he said weakly.

They were screwed.

* * *

There was no other word to describe what Thorin was feeling right now.

Fury.

He'd panicked when he had gone upstairs to check on his nephews - they had obviously both been sulking at the change of plans - only to find nothing but an open window and an empty room.

His heart had skipped a beat as he frantically threw on his cloak and rushed out of their house, searching for at least an hour before deciding to venture into the forest, heart pounding even more in anger and fear of what might have happened to them. The forest was strictly off limits, especially during the night, for his two nephews, and they knew that quite well.

"Uncle?"

Thorin let his _I'm-extremely-angry-at-you-both-right-now _look snap onto his face the moment his younger nephew spoke.

"We're sorry," Kili whispered, looking over his shoulder from the corner.

Thorin narrowed his eyes and twirled his finger, indicating that Kili was to turn around immediately. Kili slowly turned back, head dropped, but Thorin hadn't missed the unshed tears welling up in Kili's chocolate brown eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down.

They could have died. They could have been torn to shreds by some dangerous creature, or broken their neck by doing some reckless deed that only his nephews could achieve. He took a deep breath to calm himself down further before looking at Kili.

The young dwarfling's shoulders trembled as he cried softly, and Thorin sighed again. He had to get this over with, for both of their sakes.

"Kili," he said softly. "Come here, please."

Kili, head still bowed low, stumbled over to Thorin, vision obviously blurred by tears. When he arrived in front of Thorin, he cupped his nephew's cheeks in his large, calloused hands, affectionately and gently wiping away the tears.

"Tears, Kili? Already?" Thorin murmured softly, rubbing a thumb on Kili's cheek, knowing that it would comfort.

"'m sorry," the younger dwarf sniffled, swiftly clearing his eyes with his arm.

"I know," Thorin said sympathetically. "But we both know we have to do this, yeah?"

"We don't _have _to," Kili whined, looking up at Thorin with a trembling chin. "Please, uncle?"

Thorin gave an apologetic and fond smile and patted his knees. "Over my lap."

Pouting, Kili threw himself over his lap and hugged his leg, pressing his cheek on Thorin's thigh.

"You're being very good," Thorin soothed, stroking Kili's hair as he tugged down his trousers and pants in one swift move. "Let's get this over with, hmm?" Not waiting for an answer, he landed a firm smack.

"Owwww!" Kili whined, kicking out a bit.

Thorin didn't say anything, just letting his hand talk instead. When Kili began to cry softly again, Thorin inhaled sharply and prepared himself to speak. Whenever he was forced to discipline his nephews, it always broke his heart, but he did it for them. He had to. With those thoughts in mind, he forced himself to speak.

"Kili, why did you sneak out?"

"OWWW, Uncaaaaa! D-Don't you knoooowwww? Ow!"

"Getting cheeky, are we?" Thorin noted, swatting down again, grimacing a bit when Kili let out a loud wail.

"N-Noooo! Didn't m-mean to be cheeekyyyy!"

"Hmm, never mind that," Thorin said, continuing to swat down even as he spoke. "Answer the question, my little cub."

"I-I ... I f-forgot it!" Kili yelped when Thorin swatted down hard.

"Are you sure?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes, s-sir!" Kili sniffled, biting his bottom lip.

Thorin narrowed his eyes and swatted down hard, murmuring sternly, "Are you lying to me right now, little cub?"

* * *

Kili quivered and groaned. His bottom hurt. It burned, increasing whenever his uncle swatted down every now and then. "I-I didn't mean to," he sniffled. "Dinna mean to lie, Uncaaaaa. S-Sorry."

"Hmph."

"O-Ow," Kili sniffled, going limp. "I-I said sorry. P-pleeeeaaase, Uncaaaaa. I'm sorrrryyyy."

"Why did you sneak out?" Thorin asked once more, in a tone that clearly told him to answer _or else_.

Kili sniffled. "I-I ... Fili said so!" he wailed, feeling immensely guilty at the end.

"Hmm." Thorin stopped in spanking for a moment, and spoke softly. "Did Fili hold a dagger to your heart and tell you that you had to follow him? Did he force you to? If he threw himself off a cliff, would you do it too simply because your brother had too?"

Kili let out a sob. "N-Nuh uh," he whimpered. "A-And I know that it's all my f-fault and-"

He flinched when Thorin swatted down hard, scolding, "None of that, now. I know you must feel hugely guilty and horrible right now, but no going hard on yourself, little one. Aye, it was your fault as well, but Fili should have known better as well, as the oldest."

Kili saw Fili's head drop out of the corner of his eye. Was it possible to feel even guiltier? "S-Sorry," Kili whined to no one in particular. He was just sorry. There was no explanation for it. "I-I was sooooo dumb, Uncle. I know t-that I shouldn't have gone o-outside and ... and- OWWWWWW!"

"Kili." His uncle sighed. "What did I just say, Kili?"

"Ow, ow, ow," Kili sobbed. "Y-You said, n-not all my f-f-fault ... a-and ... n-no going hard o-on myself."

"Indeed," Thorin hummed. "Listen, little cub, we're almost done here now." To Kili's absolute dismay, Thorin continued to swat down. They were light smacks, but they still hurt. "I just need to know that you are truthfully sorry and why you're sorry."

"I-I'm sorry I made you worried! I'm s-sorry I snuck out! S-Sorry I put myself i-i-in danger! U-Uncle, pleeeeaaase!"

"Okay," Thorin soothed. "Alright. We're finished. Shh, little cub. Cuddles, now."

Kili continue wailing out apolgies as Thorin soothed him, hugging him tightly. After a few minutes had passed, Kili snuggled into his uncle's warm embrace, sniffling.

"Hey ... cub," Thorin said softly. "I'd love to cuddle more with you, but Fili's still waiting for his turn."

Kili whined and pouted.

"How about I make you two some hot chocolate after his turn, hmm?"

"And cookies," Kili said stubbornly after a pause. "And all the hugs I want."

"Of course," Thorin agreed with a small smile. "Now, how about you lay down on your front on the couch while you're waiting? Can you be good and do that?"

"U-Uh huh." Kili blinked blearily as Thorin moved him gently. "I can be the goodest, Uncle. Promise. I'll be the bestest."

Thorin grinned and said, "I know."

* * *

Kili after his bottom warming was just plain adorable, Thorin thought as he beckoned Fili with a crooked finger. He wasted no time in tugging his eldest nephew across his lap and pulling his trousers down.

"Comepletely. Unacceptable," Thorin growled as he landed a spank.

"Ow!"

"I can't believe that you could do something like that, Fili!"

"AHHH!"

"Not only making me worry," Thorin was scolding. "But also putting yourself and your little brother in danger?"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Unacceptable." Thorin shook his head disapprovingly. He knew that Fili was probably remorseful as hell right now, but he had to do this anyway. It was for Fili's own good. "What in the name of Durin were you thinking?"

"I-I just thought that it'd be okay t-to go out for a little walk," Fili answered meekly, tensing.

"Okay," Thorin echoed disbelievingly. "You thought it was okay? Fili, you could have been killed!"

"I-I know," Fili whimpered.

"What if I hadn't found you?" Thorin growled, not stopping his swats. "Hmm? What if you and Kili had been lost in that God forbidden forest? What if you had been kidnapped?"

"S-Sorryyyy! I wasn't t-thinking!" Fili wailed.

"No, you weren't," Thorin agreed sternly.

Fili began to sob and Thorin felt slightly bad for being so harsh on the lad. But he had to be firm. Fili had to know how dangerous that had been. But he figured he should at least finish up as quick as possible, so he wouldn't have a miserable sobbing little dwarfling on his lap.

"Fili," he said softly. "We're almost done here. Think you can do ten more swats?"

Fili just sobbed.

"Fili," Thorin repeated. "Ten more, yeah? Then no more."

"O-Okay," Fili whimpered.

Thorin landed the first smack and said, "One. That was for being foolish."

_Smack!_

"Two. For making me worry."

_Smack!_

"Three. For putting yourself in danger."

_Smack!"_

"Four. For putting Kili in danger."

_Smack!_

"Five. For disobedience."

_Smack!"_

"Six. For sneaking out."

_Smack!_

"Seven. For being bratty and arguing with me."

_Smack!_

"Eight. To make sure you never do it again."

_Smack!_

"Nine. For sneaking out through the window. You could have broken your neck.

_SMACK!_

"And ten. Because I love you," he finished tenderly, scooping up the sobbing dwarfling into his embrace, soothing him. "Shh," he hushed. "It's okay. I love you. I care you, and that's why I do this. You understand?"

"Uh huh," Fili whimpered.

Thorin gave a small smile and beckoned for Kili to join. After a few minutes of cuddling, Kili shifted and said, "Uncle?"

"Yes, cub?"

"Hot chocolate and cookies now?" he asked hopefully, looking up with his adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"Alright, scamp," Thorin smiled. "Go and wait for me in the kitchen." He watched Kili and Fili run off and he shook his head fondly.

_Boys will be boys_, he thought.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

**Author's Note: Well, finally. I'm really sorry if it didn't make up for waiting a year just for this chapter the equivalent of poop. (Trying not to swear here, lol). Reviews would be appreciated! Ideas are always welcome! The more ideas, the faster the update will be (hopefully). Thank you to all of you! Love you all!**


End file.
